The Assassins
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: A novel-length story following POA and Sirius death in the Ministry. Hermione is kidnapped and held prisoner at Azkaban and Harry's journey starts there. Imaginative, suspenseful and exciting!
1. Chapter 1

*Natasha's note: I have edited and rewritten parts of this story to make it more readable and enjoyable. I hope you find the time to leave me a review. Thank all of you who have favorited this story.

The Assassins

Chapter One

Leaving the Dursleys

He's been drinking sleeping potion," the voice said.

"Get him up," another said.

Rough hands shook him and the sixteen year old boy with the lightening scar across his forehead fought back feebly.

Someone pinched his nose and when he opened his mouth a liquid was poured in and he sucked it into his windpipe. He choked and coughed and then opened his eyes. Without his glasses he could barely make out two figures kneeling beside him.

Harry Potter slowly felt himself regain a conscious state, something he had avoided for a month. Upon arriving back at # 4 Privet Drive following the horrendous fight at the Department of Mysteries and the loss of Sirius Black, Harry had slowly deteriorated emotionally.

Now he found his glasses shoved on his face and he lay staring at his best friend Ron Weasley and someone he disliked terribly, Severus Snape. They stood in his room where his belongings, dirty clothes and books littered the hard floor and Harry was laying amongst them. A cauldron sat next to him and along with it the ingredients to mix the potion he had been taking for a month.

"Get him sitting up," Snape growled.

"Here, I'll do it," Ron answered and pulled Harry into a sitting position.

"It looks like he's been mixing sleeping potion and drinking it," Snape said glaring down into the cauldron. ""I'm surprised he's not dead from starvation or worse."

Ron had a wet handkerchief and was clumsily washing Harry's face. Harry fought back, "Leave me alone," he mumbled and tried to push the cloth away.

"Harry, you've got to wake up," Ron said and held one of his hands easily and avoided the other as he wiped his face.

The more the room came into focus the more Harry began to realize where he was and what was going on. He finally scooted into a better position bracing himself weakly against a wall and shoved Ron back.

"Geroff," he growled, "I'm awake."

His mouth felt dry like someone had poured sand in it. He glanced over at the cauldron and then watched as Snape stood erect and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

Harry couldn't stand to look at the man and instead leaned his head back and studied Ron. His friend was still kneeling beside him, looking grim.

"When Hedwig showed up at the Burrow with your last letter, I knew something was wrong," Ron was saying.

Harry remained silent, coughing now and again to expel the droplets of potion still in his lungs. The taste from it was incredibly bitter and he wished he could spit it at the man dressed in black who stood behind Ron.

Snape was staring at him as if he were one of his infamous dead cockroaches stuck in a fruit jar and sitting on one of his shelves in his office amongst the other monstrosities located there.

Harry struggled momentarily with his anger and then stopped. He was too weak to rise to strike the man who stood gloating over him.

"Harry. Harry!" Ron hissed and turned to glare at Snape as if to say, 'why aren't you helping me' and then was back staring at Harry.

"What, Ron?" Harry answered irritably. "Why are you here?" He closed his eyes. "Never mind. Just leave me be."

"You're in bad shape mate," Ron continued. "Didn't your aunt or uncle even check on you? How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Harry was thinking about the prophecy. That was all he seemed capable of thinking about and wasn't listening. His head rolled to the side and he sat staring at the floor and the cauldron.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter would prefer we leave him to starve to death, compensation for the death of his godfather," Snape growled. "You know Potter, self-pity isn't a pretty sight!" A hand reached down and grabbed him roughly under one arm. "Get him on his feet, Mr. Weasley."

Harry pulled away feebly and pushed at the hands jerking him to his feet. His head was swimming and he couldn't focus and before he could stop himself he was bent over retching and someone had shoved the empty cauldron under his face.

He heard the angry voice of his uncle and his aunt but saw only the colors in the room swirling around him. The strong hands under his arms lifted him and carried him down the stairs and out into the warm late summer night. He was thankful when he they let him sit on the grass and then he passed out on the lawn.

This time the voices were clearer and different. He recognized Remus Lupin's voice immediately just outside the door. He recognized the room he was in. It was the room he had previously occupied with Ron at #12 Grimmauld Place.

He was lying in the four-poster, canopied bed and dressed in clean pajamas. He had been bathed and smelled mildly of apricots and assumed it came from the soap they had used. His glasses were lying within reach. This time he had them on before the door opened.

Remus appeared and when he saw that Harry was awake, he stepped in, smiling slightly. "Had a rest Harry?" He slide onto a chair next to the bed and crossed his legs. "Good, good. I thought perhaps we might have a talk if you're up to it." The gray eyes studied him and Lupin waited for a moment before realizing that Harry wasn't going to talk. "Mrs. Weasley will be up in a moment to bring you some food. I imagine your hungry. Until then I thought I should fill you in on what's been going on over the last month."

Lupin's calm nonchalant attitude forced him to speak. "That's rich of you," Harry growled. "I haven't heard from one of you in a month. I even wrote to you to let you know that the Dursleys were up to their old tricks. So why did you all fetch me now? Why don't you leave me in peace!" Harry set up and realized that it took all his strength to do it.

"I know Harry," Lupin said, nodding vigorously to what Harry was saying. He looked disturbed, even sad. "We just couldn't. The house was being watched, every owl was being intercepted. We had to plan to get you away before Voldemort's Death Eaters showed up on your birthday. Have you forgotten what it was like getting you away last year?"

Harry pushed back the covers but didn't attempt to get up. He was afraid he would need the man's assistance and at the moment all he wanted to do was vent his anger and frustration. He also was thinking back to the night that he was taken from the Dursley's the year before

"Why did Dumbledore send Snape?" Harry hissed. "He's the last person on earth I wanted to see."

Lupin leaned back, looking grim and answered, "A lot has happened in the last month Harry. If you'll quit snapping at me I'll answer your questions." He waited until he saw that Harry wasn't going to continue. "I know how you feel Harry, I loved him, too. But this not going to bring Sirius back. Trying to k….hurting yourself only makes things worse."

Harry glared at him, "I didn't hurt myself, I was starving. Taking the sleeping potion only made the time go by faster. What was I to do Remus? My Aunt and Uncle kept me locked in my room. The moment we got home from the train, that's where I've been. How could it have made it worse since no one knew what I was doing anyway." He was trying to remain calm since he knew that Lupin was right. He had suffered the loss of his best friend in the world. Harry had only lost a godfather that he'd known for a short time.

"You know Harry, I find it amazing how you fail to comprehend that the world's eyes have been upon you now for the past year. Sirius and I talked about it all last year." Lupin was glaring back but the look was without malice. "Every time we turned around the Daily Prophet was printing some drivel."

Harry sank back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep being angry at Lupin when the person he was really angry with was himself and just having Remus mention Sirius out-loud was enough to stifle the rage and bring back the horriblel guilt that he felt. "Your right, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Well that's the second time I've been angry with you Harry and it's not a pleasant thing," Lupin said quietly. "Anyway, Fudge is no longer in office and neither is Delores Umbridge, not since the world has been made aware that Voldemort still lives. Rita Skeeter has been printing rather in-depth information…"

Harry interrupted, "Really!" he said looking over sharply at Lupin. He thought of the pledge Rita Skeeter had made to Hermione to keep her writing straightforward and honest instead of the yellow journalism that had been her previous style. "What garbage has she been writing about now?" he asked, venomously. He found it easy to vent against people who were not present.

"I don't know exactly what made her change her writing style but it has been very accurate and to the point. As a matter-of-fact, Fudge left office because of the articles she's written for the Daily Prophet," Lupin said. He shifted in his chair, and went on, "Umbridge is to stand trial for her misdeeds at Hogwarts. Although, she claims to have been under the Imperious Curse when she threatened to use the Unforgivable curses on her students and when she tortured some of them…" Lupin's eyes fell to Harry's hand where the words 'I will not lie' remained clearly visible. "It seems Rita has now become the champion of Albus and of you." Lupin sat with his hands folded in his lap and waited for the reaction.

"Really!" Harry declared once again and leaned forward to pull a pillow out, punch it a few times and tuck it back behind him. The move sapped his energy.

"Here, I'll let you see for yourself," Lupin replied and pulled several papers from his pocket and dropped them on the bed.

Harry could see the front page of one without moving. It had a picture of him in front of the Dursley's trimming the hedge. He didn't read the headline, just moaned and kicked it off the bed.

"Alright," Lupin said and bent over to pick them up. He placed them neatly on the bedside table and turned to look at Harry. "Let's get this out in the open then, shall we Harry? I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll say it straight out. You feel responsible for Sirius death."

Harry glared at him.

"You forget that I was there," Lupin said smoothly. "Sirius was his own man. He made his own choices and one of those choices was to risk his life. He'd grown tired of being cooped up here, and felt useless. Running off to save you was an excuse to feel useful. He was well aware that there were plenty of people who'd already set off to get you."

Lupin looked at his hands, his face reflecting his sadness. He continued, speaking softly, "That's not to say he didn't care about you, Harry. We all do, myself included." He looked up and said, "We are all in a war. One you are facing for the first time and one that never seems to end for the rest of us who were there when Voldemort rose to power the first time. Lives have been lost because of him and more will probably be lost."

Harry watched him and felt the anger pass and his chest filled with the now familiar pain of grief and regret. "He died because of me," he said in a whisper.

Lupin frowned and said, "Alright Harry, have it your way. You made a mistake and as a result Sirius went to rescue you and died. Have you forgotten he made the same mistake? He made Peter secret-keeper for your parents and your parents died. Do you think he wouldn't have understood what you're living with and forgive you?"

Lupin stood and walked to the window and drew back the curtain which had enveloped the room in darkness as if it were night. Brilliant sunlight shone in and illuminated the room. "I have made mistakes which have cost other's their lives." He turned and looked back. "Werewolves are not particularly sensitive to the people they murder or the lives they destroy. I am very familiar with the feeling of guilt, Harry. My life is haunted by it, but I know that Sirius would tell both of us to let it go."

Harry lay listening and didn't reply. He was still caught up in his own self-hatred and despair to argue with the man.

"So we move on," Remus said and returned to his chair. "We live with it and we move on."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, coolly.

Lupin frowned again appearing frustrated and angry. "No, Harry. My sole purpose in coming here was not to console you. We went to a great deal of trouble to fetch you from your Aunt and Uncle's. That paper you refused to look at had your picture splashed all over the front. It put you in danger and anyone coming in contact with you, because it gave away your hiding place. Rita was very clever in her sleuthing, although not very smart. She basically told anyone who opened the paper where you were. We had to devise a plan that would remove you before Voldemort got to you first."

"So I am here and your plan worked," Harry said, suddenly confused.

Lupin nodded, "Yes, it worked, although we were surprised at the condition you were in when we found you. However," he sighed heavily, " I'm here Harry, because…" he stopped and pulled at his clothes. "…to bring you bad news."

Harry pushed himself up higher and waited.

"My concern is that you will continue to take these incidents personally. We need to start blaming the person who is the real villain," he said sternly and nervously smoothed the cloth over his knee.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked. He watched the man carefully as if doing so would provide a clue as to what to expect.

"It's Hermione, Harry," Lupin stuttered. "When she got your last letter, she left her parents and was coming to visit you. She sent a letter to Ron and she's not been heard from since." Lupin's voice was filled with worry as he re-crossed his legs and looked at them. "We're looking for her now."

Harry lay back stunned. He'd only last seen her a month before; had watched her as she recuperated from the curses she'd gotten in the Department of Mysteries during their skirmish. He'd received one letter from her and then had sent Hedwig to her telling her not to write to him anymore. He'd written that he didn't want her or Ron around him because it was too dangerous.

_How stupid of me_, he thought. _Of course, she would have come to talk to me_. _Why wasn't I thinking?_

Lupin must have been reading his mind. "Harry, you cannot take responsibility for this."

Harry shoved the bed covers back and struggled to get up. He found the act depleted him almost entirely of energy. He struggled anyway and Lupin grabbed him as he teetered on the edge of the bed, his head swimming.

"I thought as much!" Lupin said with alarm. "You cannot get up until you've gained some strength."

"I've got to find her," Harry gasped. Once again he was pushing and clawing trying to get past the man who held him down.

"Yes, WE have to find her," Lupin said swinging Harry's legs back into bed and pulling the covers back over him. "Now stop!" he ordered, leaning in with a grim expression. He pinned Harry's shoulders back and was inches from his face. When Lupin saw that he had given up the struggle he let go.

Harry threw his arm over his face and groaned.

"Harry, listen to me," Lupin murmured. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Immediately after Albus told you about the prophecy he also told the members of the Order."

Harry dropped his arm and stared at the man.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later, Harry," Lupin said kindly. "Now we know why Voldemort wanted to get into the Department of Mysteries." He shook his head and continued, "The prophecy is gone and now he's more dangerous than ever before. His attention is now turned on you. Although he doesn't know the whole prophecy, he can surmise that you're in the way. What I'm trying to say Harry, is that this is not your war. It belongs to us all. We're all in danger, just as we were sixteen years ago. You just happen to be his target at the moment. Once he's gotten rid of you, anyone who gets in the way will be his next target." Lupin reached over and touched his arm. "Just because you are the target doesn't mean the job is yours and yours alone. We will all be there for you. You won't have to stand alone."

"What about, Hermione?" Harry gasped. He felt the same panic rising that he had experienced when he thought Sirius was being tortured. _It's all happening again_, he thought.

"We are all soldiers in a war," Lupin said very softly. "We may lose the people we love. It is something you must learn to accept." His gray eyes were filled with tears and the words came out strangled with emotion.

"Remus, do you believe that!" Harry gasped, leaning forward until they were inches apart again. "Is that how you choose to look at my dad and mum's death, at Sirius' death? Just casualties of war? Is it how you want me to think about Hermione? Accept that she is just a casualty of war?!"

The gray eyes stared back into his and the man began to shake his head. His words came out in a groan, "Harry, I care about you. If something were to happen to you…" He gulped. "Voldemort has taken everyone from me I ever cared about. I want to keep you safe. I want to help you kill him. Better he take me; better my life than yours."

Harry saw the reflection of his own despair and pain in the man's eyes and slowly leaned forward and put his arms around the man sitting next to him. He felt arms come around him and grasp him back with tenderness.

"We've got to find, Hermione," Harry choked, giving into strong need to be consoled.

Lupin sat back and held him by the shoulders and said, "Yes, WE will find her. It doesn't mean that you need to be at risk. Let me do this for you."

Harry was stunned into silence by the proposal. He frowned and then slowly began to shake his head.

Lupin sighed again and said, "I thought not. Well…"

"Don't take it wrong Remus, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Hermione," he said slowly, grabbing Lupin by the arm. "But I won't reject any help I can get."

The man smiled slightly and said, "I thought that would be your answer Harry." He stood and picked up a cloak lying on the chair. "We have some information already, thanks to Severus."

"Snape!" Harry hissed and raised himself to his elbows, once again furious.

"Now Harry," Lupin's said soothingly, he held up his hand was up to calm him. "I know how you feel and we can talk about this later. For now…ah, I hear Mrs. Weasley already. Good. Eat and rest. We'll talk again this evening. Right now I will follow up on the information we have."

"Remus!" Harry barked. "You won't go without me will you?"

The man turned at the door and said calmly, "No, Harry. I won't go without you." The gray eyes studied him for a moment and then Lupin turned and left the room.

Harry tolerated Mrs. Weasley's fussing and he ate what he could stomach, while he thought about what Remus had told him. A tepid knock came to the door about two hours after he'd eaten his lunch.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Ron's head poked through the crack. "You awake, mate?"

Harry once again raised himself while he nodded at the red-head. Ron came in and sat at the edge of the bed. They didn't speak for a few awkward minutes and it was Harry who began, "I wasn't trying to hurt myself, Ron."

Ron nodded and his words rushed out, "I was sure of it, Harry. Really was, mate! But after I got Hermione's letter and then the way we found you, I swear if it had been a day more we'd have found you dead." His friend dropped his head as if thinking something over and then looked up and asked, "Harry, did Professor Lupin tell you what happened to Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, slowly. "We'll find her; it's okay."

Ron was nodding and almost quivering with anxiety. "What if Vol…You-Know-Who has her!" He stammered. "Harry, what are we gonna do?" It was obvious Ron was beside himself and worried about both of his friends.

Harry was resting against his pillows and was feeling a little better. "Tonight, Remus will be back and we can find out what he knows. Tell me why Snape was with you."

Ron's face reddened until it was almost the shade of his hair. His head dropped and he fingered the cover. "I owled Dumbledore at Hogwarts. I didn't know what else to do 'cept give Hermione's letter to my dad. What with everything going on at the Ministry, dad hasn't been at home at all. Did Remus tell you about Fudge?… anyway," he went on without waiting for an answer. "I thought Dumbledore would know what to do. Before you know it, there's Snape at the door and mom is looking at me like I have committed a crime. Well, I didn't tell her I was going to write the letter did I? You know my mother, she'd be in the way, wanting to know about Hermione and all.."

He was shaking his head and continued to speak, "It was okay, Harry; it really was. Dumbledore figured that You-Know-Who would be having you watched. The Daily Prophet has been running articles every day since we left Hogwarts. Rita Skeeter is on a rampage. She wants something done about Vol…You-Know-Who. But Snape was really clever about it all and I insisted on coming, cuz I knew you'd probably chuck him out if it was only him."

"Ron!" Harry groaned, pushing back the covers to staunch the flow of Ron's words. "It's alright. Remus left the papers and I looked them over. I think it took a lot of courage to stand up to Snape."

Ron blushed and quickly said, "Mom's downstairs and so is Ginny." He stood while Harry reached for the floor with his feet and pulled on a robe. He headed for the bathroom and Ron followed talking as they moved. "Remus and some of the other members of the Order have come and gone. I know they are looking for clues as to where she was…was taken." He stopped and Harry turned to see him the doorway of the bathroom. Ron looked pale and frightened.

"I'm going to shower and we'll go down and see if anyone's come in," Harry said and began to disrobe.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at Harry and gasped, "Gosh, Harry you look so…bad. Didn't they feed you at all?"

Harry dropped the pajamas and stepped in the shower, closing the doors and turning on the water. He didn't want to talk about the Dursleys. He didn't feel like talking about anything, just letting the water beat over his tired body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Rescue Party

He made his way slowly down the stairs towards the lounge. The house was different, cleaner and new things had been added and some had been removed. Harry noticed the portrait of Sirius' mother was gone. In its' place was a clean square of wallpaper with only the black smudge demarcating the edges where the portrait was hanging. He heard their voices before he stepped into the room. Remus, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, someone unknown and Snape! It wasn't like him to eavesdrop but he found himself standing just out of view and holding his breath to catch the words.

"Yes, the picture gives us some information. We know who she'll still be there when we get there," Snape was saying.

"Yes, I can find it," the stranger said. It was a man's voice and the speech had a heavy accent Harry couldn't identify.

"Severus, are you sure of this?" Remus asked, with hesitation. He sounded concerned.

"We have to try it," Ron broke in.

"I agree," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley concurred, "but we all know he's going to want to go, too and he's very fragile right now."

Harry stepped into the room and they all turned to look at him.

"Harry, should you be up?" Mrs. Weasley hustled over and took his arm. He gently pried her hand off and walked into the room without assistance.

Remus glanced down at an empty chair and Harry dropped down into it. He'd taken time to put on several layers of clothes so no one would notice his condition and bring it up. He ignored Snape and instead looked at the stranger in their midst.

The man was in his thirties, slight of build, short and dressed very curiously. He wore a hat and from beneath it piercing brown eyes, with smile wrinkles at the corners. He wore a loose shirt tucked into leather pants and boots reaching almost to the knee. A colorful scarf was tied around his neck and his skin was a brown as if he'd been in the sun for long periods of time. The man smiled at Harry and his hand went up to touch the brim of his hat in a small salute. The fingers were covered with gold rings and Harry noticed gold at the open neckline.

They all remained silent until Harry struggled to his feet and reached out to introduce himself. He stuck his hand out and said, "I am Harry Potter."

The man shook his hand and grinned showing a gold tooth sparkling in the place his front tooth should have been. "I am called Milosh," he said softly. "Most people call me Moses." The eyes that looked into Harry's were laughing eyes and Harry immediately felt at ease.

"Moses," Harry repeated.

The man dipped his head and Harry lost sight of the face for a second. He looked up into the cold dark eyes of Snape who stood behind the man. Harry felt his jaw tighten and he stepped back to reseat himself.

Ron jumped in. "We have good news, Harry. Professor Snape brought Moses to us. They have a picture…here, look!" Ron took the picture that was being passed around and handed it to Harry. Although the news was good, Ron looked frightened.

Harry dropped his head and looked at the face of his friend, Hermione Granger. She was not smiling in the picture, but looked calm. There were people standing around her, men and women. Harry looked up with a question on his face.

Moses answered the unasked question, "She is at Azkaban, the wizard's prison. She is with my people."

"Your people?" Harry repeated, parroting the man's words.

"Yes," Moses answered. "The Rom. People call us gypsies. These are people that have been imprisoned."

"Gypsies? Azkaban?" Harry mumbled looking from face to face.

Mr. Weasley spoke quickly, "They are some of the most revered wizards in our world Harry, but there are very few of us who know anything about them or have met them. They like to keep to themselves. Professor Snape happens to know Moses' people and their skills. He says they were imprisoned in Azkaban because they are threats to…to"

Skills?" Harry repeated again and inwardly shook his head at himself.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley took up the story. "They are… the Rom live by traveling the country in wagons with their families. They move from place to place and they live very close to nature. They have a magic unlike our own and many skills, like tracking. Some are…" she stopped, blushing as if it she found it difficult to continue.

"Bounty hunters," Snape finished. "They track down criminals and bring them to justice."

Harry's head snapped around to Snape's voice.

Moses soft voice interrupted, "It is a crude term we do not use ourselves, but it will do. Actually, my people have many skills. They work metal, raise horses for sell; they do many things. It is but a few of us who actually…do this bounty hunting." Everyone in the room listened as he spoke. "Some of my friends were caught and taken there."

Harry turned slightly to look at Lupin. "Why is Hermione in Azkaban?" he asked. He thought the others in the room were not saying what was really on their minds and he trusted Lupin.

Lupin came around the edge of the chair and stared down at Harry. "Malfoy took over the prison and we think he was the one who captured Hermione. He's taken her there and sent us this picture to send a message. It is all we have right now, Harry. Moses seems to think his people will protect Hermione until we can rescue her. I trust… I trust that Severus knows what he is doing in making this decision."

He stopped and turned to look at Snape who stood rigidly at the fireplace, his eyes narrowing. "No one has ever broken into Azkaban." he said it as if he thought the idea was ludicrous. "No one has ever wanted to."

Harry nodded slowly and looked back at the man and asked, "She is with your people?"

Moses shook his head. "When I say my people, some of my friends. If she is with them, I think they will try and protect her. I have sent out word to let them know we search for her. I should hear something soon. We have ways to get messages in and out of Azkaban"

"Good." Harry sighed. "Then we'll leave as soon as you get word." His words caused a beehive of discussion. The Roma man stayed silent and watched Harry, who stared back while the others in the room argued about the idea.

Finally they quieted down. Lupin was looking glum but composed and sitting with his face turned away. Arthur and Molly Weasley were looking at Harry as if he'd grown a second head and Ron was staring anxiously at Lupin as if he expected the man to take back his words. Snape hadn't moved from the mantel and was now frowning. Moses sat in a soft cushy chair, pulled out a long-stem pipe and started drawing on it. Smoke curled up under the brim of his hat and he tilted his head and squinted to avoid getting it in his eyes. He stared at the empty fireplace and crossed his legs, looking very much contented and at ease.

Harry listened to a clock on the mantel tick off seconds and minutes while everyone sat silently. He waited and then stood confronting them. "What is it you're keeping from me?"

Moses stood, tapped his pipe out at the hearth and turned to Harry. "Your people are afraid to talk to you about this, so I will tell you. I come from a group called the _Moodar_. When this _Kalo Beng_," he stopped and smiled, staring at the pipe in his hands, "this black devil you call Voldemort was free upon the earth sixteen years ago he was like a ferocious wolf. He preyed upon the people with great disregard and cruelty. He killed many of my people as if they were animals. We have a name for the time. It is called the Great Devouring." Moses strolled slowly around the room, touching an object with the tips of his fingers.

Harry watched, fascinated by the smooth stride, the body language and the way the man moved about the room. He walked with a languid grace, like an animal prowling through the jungle . He could tell the man was taking in information, digesting it in a very practiced way. He wouldn't have been surprised if Moses knew much more about them then they knew about him.

"There are few among us who have not been touched in one way or another; as you have been," Moses said and stopped in front of a curio cabinet, now empty. He sniffed it, his nostrils flaring to catch the odors he sought. He spoke so softly, his eyes closed, that Harry could hardly hear him. "This Pashal," he turned to Snape, "our friend, has come to us and told us of your task, that you are destined to kill the Kalo Beng."

Harry inhaled sharply and stood. He answered through clenched teeth, "Yes. That is true. How does this concern Hermione?"

Moses turned from the curio and looked at Harry, "I am here to train you. I come from a group who has spent the last sixteen years preparing to kill this devil. Since you are the only one who can do this deed, then I and my companions will make sure that it is done. We will use every means to bring about his end. I will take you with me to Azkaban and free my friends and yours and in turn you will allow us to help you kill Voldemort."

"Are you saying that you won't help me if I don't help you?" Harry snapped.

Moses crossed the room as if he were on an afternoon stroll. He stood before Harry less than a foot away, at ease, but his face now grim. "Your friend is safe and will not be harmed by the Rom whether you agree or not. What do you lose if you join us in this quest? Nothing. It is an offer. One hand washing the other, that is all."

He said it in a way which was soothing and Harry stepped back and turned to the others. Ron was refusing to look at him and Harry could read worry in the Weasley's faces. Lupin continued to stare at the fireplace, his hand over his lower face. It was hard to read what was there. Harry nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you my decision in a minute. Remus, could I have a word with you in private?"

"Harry?" Ron was on his feet.

"It'll just be a minute, Ron." Harry steered Remus out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen.

He glanced around and noticed that the room had not changed since he had been there last. It was all too familiar and his memories threatened to break his concentration.

"Remus," he began, pulling a chair out to sit in front of the man at the long kitchen table. "This is the moment of truth. What is it that everyone is keeping from me?. What aren't you telling me?"

Lupin stared back and replied, "Nothing, Harry." He noticed the disgust in Harry's face. "Really, there is nothing. I'll be the first to admit I have prejudices against Severus that I should have resolved years ago. I think I'm concerned because this man is a friend of his and it's making everyone a little nervous. The Rom people are very eccentric, at least what we know of them. They are mysterious as Mrs. Weasley said, and they frighten people. Some even believe they have been on Voldemort's side, although I doubt it very much."

Lupin spread his hands on the table and shrugged in frustration as if he couldn't find the words to communicate what he was trying to say. "What this man isn't telling you is that he is a trained assassin and he means to make you one as well!"

Harry sat back. _An assassin_, he thought. _Trained to kill one person, one evil person_. He thought about it a moment longer and looked squarely into Lupin's face. "You say that as if you're talking about some perverted, ugly, disgusting person. But, that's what I am to become, Remus. I am to be an assassin."

The gentle gray eyes stared back and they stood in silence looking at one another.

A thousand thoughts went through Harry's mind. _Will people think of me in that way_, he wondered. _Will you? _Suddenly the weight that had been bearing down on him felt like it would crush him. He slumped into a chair, his head slowly dropped to the kitchen table and he felt the tears come unbidden. He sobbed uncontrollably until a hand dropped on his shoulder and he looked up at Lupin whose eyes were shining with tears of his own.

"Harry, you can put this off," Lupin said. "You're only sixteen. We'll find a way to keep you safe at Hogwarts this year. Moses said Hermione would be safe and I believe him. When he finds her, he'll bring her back to us. You don't have to go with them. You shouldn't go with them!"

"I won't go back to my Aunt's house," Harry said, firmly. He felt the anger rising again. "I won't go back there Remus, I can't."

Lupin was nodding. "Perhaps we can find a way to have you stay here. After all, it now belongs to both of us." He said it quietly and smiled at the look on Harry's face. "Sirius left the Black Mansion to you and me. Ironic isn't it? He left the home he hated to the two people who didn't have a home."

Harry stared wordlessly at Lupin.

"Oh yes, Harry," Lupin murmured. He moved around the edge of the table and sat across from him. His eyes wandered over the kitchen. "The house and more. Money, and other things, things Sirius could have cared less about. However, he knew that I have always struggled to make a living for myself and would not take money from anyone. Too proud you see." Lupin smiled and glanced at Harry. "He also made provisions for you as well. I think he also knew you would need it at some point."

"Remus…" Harry stopped. He found the words dammed up in his chest and he held onto the table. "Do you hate me for getting Sirius killed?"

The man across from him paled, and gasped, "You haven't been listening have you, Harry? Your father may have made Sirius your godfather but I would have been next in line. It would have been something I would have gladly agreed to, except for the fact that I… that I have this situation, this condition." He leaned over the table and spoke with a hoarseness to his voice, "And no, absolutely not! I don't hate you, Harry. Actually, I hope eventually we can consider each other as family."

Harry looked back and saw the sincerity in the face.

Lupin went on, "That's why I'm begging you not to go with Severus and Moses. What they are proposing is impossible," he said it weakly, his hand going to his forehead as if he had a headache. "Sirius was the only one that ever escaped from Azkaban. I have never known anyone who tried to break in!"

"We have to get Hermione back," Harry said earnestly. He sat back and watched the man in front of him but not really considering him. His mind was on the wizarding prison and the stories he'd heard about it.

Lupin nodded but didn't look across the table. He was staring at he wall. "I know, but I don't know how."

"Remus," Harry's head stared at him. "Sirius wasn't the only one who ever escaped from Azkaban. There was someone else."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Secret

Remus stared at him for a moment and then stammered, "Someone else escaped?!"

"Well it wasn't really an escape," Harry muttered. "It was more like a trick. Barty Crouch's son traded places with his mother using the Polyjuice potion. She was dying anyway and ended up dying in Azkaban still transformed in his body. They buried what they thought was Crouch, never knowing it was his mother. Crouch transformed into Mad-eye Moody during the Tri-wizard Tournament. That's when he tried to kill me," Harry said and stopped, looking at the table once again.

"Harry it seems there have been quite a few people who wanted to kill you and didn't. Let's keep it that way shall we?" Harry saw the smile on the man's face and nodded. Remus continued, "They're in there now talking about whether you should go with them to rescue Hermione…"

"I…" Harry didn't finish.

"I already know what you're going to say Harry," Remus held his hand up and eased himself out of the chair. "I told them you couldn't be stopped. Not that I blame you, I would have done the same for my friends."

Harry stood with him. "Remus, thanks for standing by me and...as far as what went on here..." he suddenly felt embarrassed by the tears drying on his face.

"You weren't watching, Harry. I shed a few tears of my own now and again." He waved a handkerchief in the air and then quickly stuffed it into a pocket in his robe. He turned at the door and stopped to add, "There's someone else you should be thanking Harry."

Harry shot him a questioning look.

"Severus Snape," Remus said.

"Snape!" Harry snarled.

"Yes, Harry. He did all he could to protect and stop Sirius from going to the Department of Mysteries and to help you. When we knew Voldemort had people watching Privet Drive, Snape was the first to offer to go after you. He carried you back in his arms and wouldn't let anyone do anything for you, except himself."

Lupin closed the door once again and leaned against it. "I assume you know he plays a double role with Voldemort." Remus waited until Harry nodded. "Harry, every step he takes, he takes a risk in exposing himself. He plays a very dangerous game, one that will most likely end in his death. And a very horrible death it could be," Remus finished and opened the door. "We need to direct our energy into doing something constructive instead of dwelling on the past."

Harry was thinking of the Pensieve and the previous year when he had stumbled on Snape's past. Snape's subsequent behavior had driven any doubt from his mind about what kind of a man he was. It seemed that he had channeled all of his pent-up rage at the man and was very close even now to getting angry at Lupin, where a moment before he had felt a warm closeness.

Lupin watched him closely and nodded. "You saw what we did to him in that Pensieve. You asked Sirius and me about it. James and Sirius were my closest friends, but they never really knew what it is like to experience that kind of cruelty. I always found it so very strange they could accept a wer…someone like me, and treat me with great kindness and loyalty and then turn on someone like Severus."

"He's a hateful, unfair, spiteful…" Harry spit out the words unwilling to give an inch.

Remus nodded, his arms folded over his chest, his face grim and then said calmly, "There was one person who saw something worthwhile in him."

Harry stopped at the door unwilling to hear anymore, ready to push past him until Lupin put out a hand to stop him. Harry turned and snapped, "Who would that have been?" They were inches apart.

Lupin's face softened and the look he had in his eyes seemed to be of another, far away time. He answered very softly as if talking to himself, "Lily. Lily Potter."

Harry mouthed the words, 'What?!'

Lupin nodded, "Yes, your mother. We are venturing out to do something in which none of us may survive. I don't know why Severus treats you the way he does, but I have seen another side, I _know_ of another side to him. The truth is Harry, you are a danger to me and anyone who goes with us if you cannot control these feelings you have about him."

Harry thought about it. They stood staring at each other. Harry finally asked, "What did my mother do?"

Lupin's head dropped and he studied the floor, his shoulder against the wall as if bracing himself.

"Remus?" Harry reached out as if to grab hold of him. "There can't be any secrets between us if you hope to have my trust. I tell you now, I am on the edge. Dumbledore kept the truth from me all of these years. I have nothing, no family, no place to call home. I have my friends and I fear being anywhere near them because I watched Ron and Hermione get hurt and there was a moment when I thought I'd lost them both. I tell you... I need something that will help me go on."

"She was his friend," Lupin answered simply. The head came up and his gray eyes studied him. The lips that normally curved into a smile were a pencil -thin, even line and barely hidden by the small moustache.

Harry frowned and said, "But I saw him call her a…a mud blood. He was horrible to her!" he stammered, feeling confused.

Lupin nodded and answered, "When other people were present… when your father was present; yes. I saw it happen if you remember, I was there. But I also saw them together when no one else was around. When your father wasn't there, or Sirius. Severus was a very different person then." He shrugged. " Like we all can be."

"Are you saying," Harry gulped, "That my mother loved him?"

Lupin shook his head, frowning slightly, "No, I'm not saying that at all. I don't know that for a fact. I just knew your mother," he said emphatically and continued, "Her heart always went out to people like him and…me. No. What I'm saying Harry is that she was a friend to him, perhaps the only one he ever had, and it made a difference. It really did!"

Harry took in the information and then jerked his head towards the hallway. "Perhaps we should go in."

Lupin nodded.

Harry thought about their conversation as they walked down the hall together. He desperately wished he could have known his parents and then again he wished people would stop telling him things about them. Sometimes he was tired of being alone and not having anyone to depend on. Trying to reach out to the dead for comfort was like trying to grab a handful of a wisp of smoke.

They stepped into the room. Remus had been right. They were in tight groups. Ron was arguing with his parents, and Snape was talking to Moses in a language Harry couldn't understand. They stopped when Harry and Lupin entered.

"Harry!" Ron was at his side in a minute. "I want to go with you."

"I won't have it," Mrs. Weasley started, charging over to them dragging her husband by the arm. "Arthur you cannot let your son go to Azkaban!"

Arthur Weasley was nodding in agreement. "This is too dangerous," he said.

"Too dangerous for me but not, Harry?" Ron asked, his face reddening.

"What they are saying is they don't have the right to stop me," Harry said. "I don't have parents or a guardian to tell me I can't go."

"Then, I will tell you that you cannot go," Snape said, breaking in. His manner was surly and he glared at Harry. Moses said something to him so softly the words could not be understood. Snape retorted in the same language.

Moses turned to them. "I am the one who chooses. Pashal and I shall go, as will Harry. If there is a chance that he meets the Kalo Beng then we will help fight him. I think we cannot keep him from this friend of his imprisoned there." The man smiled, the gold tooth glinting in the dim light of the library. Harry noticed that no matter the subject the man seemed to be full of good humor.

"I will go along with you," Lupin said firmly.

Moses suddenly frowned and said, "You are a werewolf. I would not have you by my side. You are _marime_."

Snape snapped a surprised look at the man but remained silent.

Even though Harry didn't know what the word meant it was clear it was disparaging. Harry stepped up and said, "I want him with me."

Moses seemed to be deliberating and then nodded slowly. "Very well, but he will have to take the cure first."

The room was silent.

Lupin stepped forward, almost stumbling and gasped, "Cure?!" His hand was clenched to his chest and he looked deathly pale.

Moses nodded, and replied, "It is difficult, but our healer, the _drabengo_, can cure this. We have to travel to the _kumpania _to see him. This we will do tonight."

"Cure?" Lupin said it again in shock. He looked at Snape who turned to Moses and said something to him in the man's own language.

"Yes, Lupin," Snape said as he listened to the Gypsy talk, "Moses says they have a healer in their encampment who he thinks knows how to cure lycanthropy." Snape said it slowly. He spoke to Moses again and again he nodded. "Yes, he says they have a cure."

Remus slipped down into a chair while the Weasley's patted him and congratulated him. Harry continued to watch Snape. The man stared back, his dark cold eyes squinting at him, completely ignoring the noise and commotion in the room.

"What?" Harry finally asked, angrily. The question was directed at the man.

"Are you sure you are up to this Potter?" Snape asked. "We cannot have anyone along who can't carry their weight. You're spell work is poor and you are physically weak."

"I didn't try and kill myself, Professor!" Harry snapped.

Snape snorted and turned away.

"I'm surprised, Snape," Harry bellowed. "You're missing out on a golden opportunity to turn me over to Voldemort. That's what you really want to do isn't it?" Ron's face paled, Arthur and Molly Weasley glanced up with alarm.

Lupin quickly shot to his feet, and hissed, "Harry!"

"No, Lupin, let him talk," Snape cut in, turning back to him. He walked slowly across the room and towered over Harry. They were less than a foot apart. "Let's have it, Potter. Say what's on your mind."

"I think I've said it," Harry said calmly. "I think this is a trap. Who's to say you weren't the one who kidnapped Hermione and turned her over to Malfoy. How do we know she's at Azkaban? Why should I trust anything you say? I'm putting my life in your hands the minute I step out the door."

"Yes, you are, Potter," Snape replied. "However, I would be very careful if I were you. I can be a very dangerous man."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry whispered. He tried to read what was behind the coal-black eyes staring back at him. The face remained unmoved and Snape was about to turn away when Harry reached out and stopped him, grabbing him on the arm. He'd spent the last hours with his emotions whipped around by every gust of wind blowing by. He grasped the arm with all the strength he had left and set his jaw. "Tell me that," he snarled. " I just need to know that!"

Snape jerked his arm and pulled away. Harry didn't let go, couldn't let go, because his knees buckled and the room began to swim before his eyes. He held on to the only thing keeping him from falling face forward onto the floor, Snape's arm.

Waking up in bed, Harry decided, was slowly becoming a bore. The room was still swimming before his eyes when he opened them. He felt nauseous and closed them again hoping the feeling would dissipate. When he finally felt he could manage he opened his eyes and saw Snape standing by the bed. Harry looked up and remained silent.

"I will say two things Potter. Are you awake enough to understand me?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

When you were at your Aunt's house, they let someone in to see you. Someone they thought you knew. That person told them she was checking on you. It's my understanding an arrangement was made for someone to check on you every so many days to make sure you were alright?" Snape's eyebrow went up like a question mark.

Harry nodded, again.

"That person also saw you had been drinking sleeping potion. They took the opportunity to return several times. They put poison in the potion. You have not recovered because the poison is still having an effect," Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened as he listened. _Poisoned! _he thought and felt some surprise.

"Minutes ago Moses received a message, Mr. Potter. Not only did Lucius kidnap Miss Granger," Snape said slowly, "He is responsible for poisoning you, I am sure of it.

Harry swallowed hard. This time he nodded more slowly.

"The poison is slow-acting, although you are experiencing the effects of it even now. Since you were in poor health to begin with I think it may be working faster than even Malfoy thought possible."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Days," Snape replied. "It will become more difficult as time passes."

Harry turned to look at the canopy over the bed and felt a slight panic. "Who came to see me? Who put the poison in my sleeping potion?" When he didn't hear anything he turned his head.

"Hermione Granger," Snape answered.

"It couldn't be," Harry said, shaking his head slowly.

"Probably wasn't," Snape answered. "It was probably a servant of the Dark Lord. He would not endanger himself by doing it himself but he would send someone. He has sent word to Dumbledore that he has an antidote. By giving you poison and then dangling the antidote before us his message is clear."

"He wants me to come to him."

"He is, after all, the only one who can kill you."

Harry thought about it, the sour taste of fear in his throat. He pulled himself up and tried to reach for a glass of water at the bedside. Snape leaned over and handed it to him. Harry nodded his thanks. "What was the other thing you were going to say?"

Snape pulled a vial from his coat pocket and handed it to him. "Drink this. It will help you stay on your feet."

Harry took the vial and looked at the clear green contents.

"Contrary to what you believe, I am not trying to kill you," Snape said.

Harry opened the vial and drank the liquid. He immediately began to feel better. "Well?"

"I didn't have a chance to answer your question before you passed out." Snape pulled his cloak aside and sat down in the chair near the bed. "I have a story to tell you. I ask only that you keep it to yourself and never tell another living soul."

Harry frowned at the man sitting at the side of the bed. He finally nodded and said, "I promise."

Two hours later Snape closed the door to the bedroom leaving Harry in the darkened room looking out at the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Cure

Lupin visited him later, bringing in a tray. He looked worried and said, "Perhaps it would be better if you didn't go Harry. You're still very frail and it'll take a few days to regain your energy."

It was then that Harry knew the others weren't aware he'd been poisoned.

"Oh no, Remus," Harry said and struggled to smile. "I'm going with you. A cure. Imagine that!"

Lupin smiled broadly and for the first time Harry saw that even though the man was prematurely aged and tired, he was a good looking man and still young. They talked briefly about the plans to travel to the Roma encampment and Lupin left him to eat his dinner.

Harry sat staring at the food. The potion Snape had given him had helped him feel like himself but he knew he would again start to feel weak.

_You're a coward Voldemort! _He thought and shoved the tray to the side of the bed in disgust. _Only a coward would poison someone. Why don't you face me. Give me a fighting chance!_

He tossed the covers aside and started to dress.

They stepped from the stairs of #12 Grimmauld Place into the dark night. The street lamps flickered eerily as if the electricity were being shut off. They took advantage of the momentary darkness and walked down the street into the black alley. With a flick of his wand, Snape opened a portal into the grimy brick wall next to an over-run dust bin. Four people stepped through onto a dirt road in the countryside where a coach waited for them.

Harry glanced up at the driver and almost missed the step into the black carriage. It was Hagrid. The shaggy head ducked once to acknowledge that he'd been identified. As soon as they were seated, they were off at a dead run, the coach rocking from side-to-side, pulled by six black horses. They were all dressed and cloaked with their hoods covering their faces even though it was a warm August evening. The only exception was Moses who had pulled his hat down over his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. The end of a piece of straw flickered back and forth in his mouth.

They flew through the night and Harry looked out at the deserted countryside. His mind was filled with so much he didn't notice when they approached a valley. It was dark except for the area that seemed to follow the line of a creek. The area was lit by a dozen bonfires, the flames reaching into the ebony darkness of the night sky and Harry glimpsed through tall pine trees and saw shadowy figures moving around the fires.

There were dozens of wagons illuminated by the light. As they drew closer he could make out the details. The wagons were magnificent pieces of workmanship. They had scrolled and brightly colored wooden pieces encapsulating the roofs. Windows bore shutters with designs on them like little houses on four wheels. They pulled into camp and the crowds of people quieted down and watched.

Harry noticed the men were dressed in almost identical clothing as Moses. All of them wore hats and their particular loose blousy shirts and trousers tucked into high boots. Some of them were barefoot and some wore worn shoes. Harry also noticed more than half of the men bore full handlebar moustaches and almost all the men seemed to wear the same kind of scarves wrapped around their necks.

The women were dressed differently as well. They wore long flowing skirts reaching to the ground. Most were barefoot. Their hair was tied up in scarves, some wore large earrings. They also wore the loose blouses tucked into their skirts. He was even more surprised to see the children either partially dressed, or in some cases very small children were naked.

He stepped down and went up to the front of the coach to talk to Hagrid while Lupin, Snape and Moses walked into camp.

"Hagrid, it's good to see you," Harry whispered as he stepped up on the wheel. His hand was swallowed up in both of Hagrid's large mitts.

"It's good to see you, Harry. Good to see you. Now you take care and come back to us. School starts soon," he said softly. "Professor Snape says I must leave right away, so I hafta go. But you stay safe, now." The man's eyes were filled with tears. His hands were full of reins leading to the stamping, huffing horses that seemed to have boundless energy. Otherwise, Harry knew the man would have given him a hug that would have left him with bruised ribs.

"I will Hagrid. It'll be alright," Harry said and stepped off. The empty coach pulled away quickly into the black night.

Harry turned to watch with surprise as the members of the camp approached the guests. They greeted Moses as family, but to Harry's surprise they also greeted Snape as if he were also family. Even more surprising was the smile Harry saw on his Potion master's face. He didn't think he'd ever seen Snape smile.

Harry walked slowly into the firelight and was greeted by a dozen men of various ages. Moses was talking quickly and gesturing at Lupin and Harry. The faces changed from surprise, to concern, to smiles again.

He was led into the circle around a fire where many of the older men sat. Moses squatted down and planted himself on a low half-split log he was using as a bench. He gestured for Harry to join him. Lupin sat down with them. Moses proceeded to talk to the group in his own language, stopping to translate as he went along. Snape had disappeared somewhere in the grouping of wagons. Women and children gathered just outside the circle and fifty or more dark eyes watched silently.

"This boy comes to the aid of his friend who is imprisoned," Moses was saying, "He asks for our help. He is also the one prophesized to kill the Kalo Beng." Harry was handed a cup of steaming coffee and he sipped the sweetened liquid and listened. "His friend next to him is _roov _(a wolf)," Moses pointed with his index finger at Lupin and went on. "He comes to seek a cure." There were several young children outside the circle who cried out when they heard this and were quickly pulled behind the long colorful skirts of the women and quieted.

"We know it is wise to give our hands to help these travelers, but let us also call them friends," Moses said. Harry glanced at his face. "By helping them we help ourselves." The man was looking at the encircled group of men and seemed to be waiting for some kind of response or acceptance of what he was saying. It was obvious he was not the eldest man in the circle and was therefore waiting for some kind of agreement or blessing from the older men.

Heads bent together and Harry stared at the fire as a low mumbling indicated they were talking it over. He was surprised when a figure huddled at the edge of the circle spoke up. It was an ancient crone who's eyes were filmy white, her face was wrinkled like a prune and her natty white hair covered with a long blue scarf. She wore a woven shawl draped around her shoulders and she leaned into the light. She turned to them, raising gnarled hands into the air as she spoke. Her voice was gritty with age and yet forceful and the whole group turned to listen to her.

"The old mother says we should welcome you," Moses said. He got up and handed her a bag which, Harry saw, contained tobacco. The old woman drew out a long-stemmed pipe, packed it and began to smoke. She continued to talk. Her smoke mingled with the smoke of the fire and the speck-bound figures at the edge of the circle began to move about. Women settled young children into bed rolls underneath wagons. Older children disappeared out into the night and Harry could hear horses neighing and making night noises out in the meadow.

"The old woman says it will be a painful ordeal," Moses said talking to Lupin. "She has only seen the magic done once." Harry drew his concentration back to the fire. "You must have someone with you that you trust, who is not afraid," Moses was saying. "They will face great danger, but it will be a tale to be told around the fire for many years." He had been watching the activities around the camp and heard the last words. Moses finished translating and the old woman broke into hideous laughter. It was a loud and garrulous.

Harry spoke up immediately, "That would be me. I'll be with him."

"Harry," Lupin said next to him. "If this is dangerous then we won't go through with it."

Harry looked at him and replied, "I thought you said you would like us to be like family. Well now is the time."

Lupin bowed his head, looking at his hands and said softly, "Thank you."

Harry sipped at the coffee and mumbled under his breath, "Honestly Remus, we're likely to get ourselves killed in Azkaban. What difference does it make if there's a little danger involved now?"

They smiled weakly at one another. Moses nodded and the old woman went on. He continued to translate.

"She says it must be done during the day, at noon when the moon is also present in the sky. That is when the sun will drive the moon away from his soul. The wolf will be forced out into the light, but there will always remain something of the wolf inside you. She says you will be a human being again and not change anymore. She also says you must place your friend who stands beside you inside your dream."

"Oh, I don't know," Lupin started. "What does that mean?"

Moses smiled, as if he were very amused. "This not a simple task you ask of the _drabengo_. Are you willing to do what it takes?" he asked.

Harry set his cup down and said firmly, "Yes, he is willing." Harry once again turned to the man at his side. "Remus, I need you and we can't worry about moon phases and changing. It's time to do this."

Lupin nodded once again in resignation.

Moses stood and waited, looking outside the circle. Suddenly, everyone stilled and only the crackle of the hot embers broke the silence. From the shadows two figures stepped forward. A woman stepped into the circle being careful to not touch any of the men. At her side was a child. Harry stared in surprise.

The child was fair, unlike the other people in the tribe who had the typical dark hair and dark eyes and brown skin. This child had blond hair reaching to his shoulders in fine, wispy strands, his face was long and narrow and he had almond-shaped periwinkle eyes. He was so young he walked awkwardly, like a toddler, but confidently into the circle and approached Lupin. The woman stepped back silently.

Moses turned to them and said, "This is our _drabengo,_ our healer. He will perform the magic."

Lupin shot to his feet and gasped, "I cannot involve a child in this!"

Harry was still sitting and staring at the beautiful child. He thought the boy could not have been more than four years old.

Moses stepped to the child's side and looked down with great affection. "This is Ramond. He is born of a Roma woman. That is his mother," He nodded towards the young woman who had stepped outside the circle, "and the father is a woodland elf."

Lupin shivered and he looked down at the child who was staring back with his liquid blue eyes. The child smiled and said with a singsong child-voice, "Where there is fear, I bring peace. You are true and full of compassion. Walk to the edge with me. Where there is doubt, I bring faith." The child took Lupin's hand and smiled up at him with such a brilliant smile that everyone seemed to stop breathing for a moment. There was almost an immediate transformation in Lupin who looked ten years younger. He straightened as if imbued with energy. "Where there is pain, I bring healing," the child said. "If you trust, then there is no fear." Although the words were spoken in the child's soft child voice they were understood by Harry and Lupin.

The child released Remus' hand and turned to Harry. He stepped over and put a small delicate hand on Harry's chest. The eyes crinkled in worry and then twinkled with his smile. "You seek to comfort, rather than to be comforted," he said. "You seek to forgive, rather than be forgiven. Your strength will guide him into the light."

Harry sat stunned and watched as the child turned and left the circle to take his mother's hand and disappear into the darkness. He looked up at Moses, who smiled down at him. Someone handed the gypsy man a fiddle and with a nod he closed his eyes, plucked a string and then began to play. Others suddenly found instruments, drums and guitars. The whole assembly began to sing and several men stood to dance.

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Snape standing over him. He was hardly recognizable. The man was now dressed in Romani clothes, his hair a light shade of brown and cut short. He placed a hat on his head and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry stepped away from the crowd and walked through the encampment. Families were gathered around their cooking fires. Children were slowly wandering towards downy beds placed under the wagons and voices dropped to whispers. Snape led him to a wagon near the end of the camp. Harry could smell the fresh scent of grass and could hear horses grazing nearby making intermitant coughing and huffing sounds. They stepped to the end of the wagon and Snape opened the door.

A woman met them at the door. It was the woman whose child had spoken to him. "This is my wife," Snape said. "She will make a potion for you tonight."

The woman stepped from the wagon and smiled at him shyly and said with a heavy accent, "Chavo, you are ill with this _tsitseliba_."

"Poisoning," Snape translated. He spoke a few words to her and then opened the door wider and nodded to Harry. Speaking softly, "You need to be inside tonight. You are welcome in my wagon."

Harry was surprised but stepped up the two steps and entered the wagon. It was neatly decorated like a ships cabin, with a small heating stove, a table and chairs and a bed richly draped in brocade tapestry.

The woman stepped in and closed the door. She handed him a basin and poured water into it. Once he had washed his hands and face, she handed him a towel and then poured a dark liquid from a pot into a cup. She held a vial with the same green liquid Harry had taken from Snape before. She handed it to him and then stepped around him to pull down the covers on the bed. He drank the liquid. She then handed him a set of pajamas. They obviously belonged to Snape and were long in the leg and too big.

"I come many times in the night," she said. "We must work the poison from your blood. You will be _nasvalo_… sick. Put the clothes on and I return." She stepped out of the wagon and called back, "I am Petra. Call out my name if you need me."

Harry stood staring at the door, the pajamas in one hand and the cup in the other. _Snape's wife. Snape has a wife_, he thought in absolute shock.

Lying in the wagon and staring up at the wooden roof tasted almost like the first freedom Harry felt since leaving the Dursleys. He could smell the wood smoke and hear the music from a few people still up and awake. Most of the _kumpania_, the grouping of wagons and families, were asleep. It felt comfortable being among these people he barely knew. It was like he'd lived another life and these people had been his family.

Now he lay in bed in a wagon that belonged to a man that he hated. Harry thought about it and shook his head, feeling confused. He thought he hated Snape but the feeling had somehow disappeared. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man, especially after the story he heard and now he was sleeping comfortably in the man's wagon.

Harry had never been very far from #4 Privet Drive or Hogwarts. There were a number of revelations over the past forty-eight hours he was trying to sort through when it hit him. The pain was very close to experiencing the Cruciatus Curse. He cried out with surprise as much as with the pain. The door opened and the tall figure of his Potion's Master stood against the background of stars. When Harry leaned over and retched, a comforting hand held his forehead and placed a cold towel against his neck.

"You will feel a lot of pain Potter, but Petra is trying to save your life," Snape said again very softly.

Harry looked up and tried to suck air into his starved lungs before he rolled once again and felt the contents of his stomach expelled. It felt like he had eaten glass.

By morning Harry was able to catch a few minutes of rest between episodes. Petra sat next to him and wiped sweat from his face. Just before daybreak Snape stepped back in and talked to the woman before stepping out a again.

"Am I going to live?" Harry asked her. He looked at her for the first time with some interest. She was a woman in her twenties, with long hair that curled around her soft heart-shaped face. She had a narrow nose that seemed slightly out of place for the high-cheekbones, although she was still a pretty woman.

She smiled and nodded, "I don't think you die. You need the other potion to stop the poison."

"I need the antidote," Harry said, understanding her meaning.

She nodded vigorously and said, "Yes. You cannot be strong until you have it. But you will not be in as much pain. The worst is gone now. You feel better."

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell her that he felt close to death. He was hoping that she was right and that he would start feeling better soon.

"Thanks," he said weakly.

"You drink something now?" she asked. She held a cup to his lips and let him sip water.

"I have to be up to help Remus," Harry said.

She shook her head to indicate she didn't understand.

Harry pointed to his chest, "Help _roov_." He hoped he had used the correct word.

At that moment Snape stepped into the wagon. He stared at Harry and took Petra's place. She said something to him quickly and left.

"She says you're feeling better," Snape said.

Harry nodded slowly.

Snape smirked, "Of course you are." He pulled out a vial and handed it Harry.

"You know I don't think I can," Harry pushed his hand back. "I think I've had enough of potions for the time being."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You know Potter, you're so weak right now that all I'd have to do is hold you down with one hand to pour this down your throat." He held it out again. "If you please." He was sounding more like the potion's professor he knew.

Harry took it and looked at the contents, a milky mixture. "Professor, I have to be able to help, Remus. Will this do it?"

"While you're drinking that I'll fetch Lupin. He's been pacing outside all night long waiting to find out how you are. He'll be in to clean you up."

"Does…does he know that I've been poisoned?" Harry asked, wanting confirmation for what he already knew to be true.

Snape stopped at the door and turned to answer,. "He and I are the only ones besides Moses that know. Drink up." He stepped out into the sunlight and Remus stepped in.

At noon, they walked through the bustling community of wagons, with children running around them and past them. It was a beautiful and hot summer day and the trees gave off enough shade to keep the camp slightly cooler. Lupin held Harry under the arm to support him.

"Harry, I don't like this," Lupin was saying. "Your ill and getting worse. I don't know what they have planned but it can't be good for you and I'm going to stop it."

"No, you're not," Harry argued. "We're going ahead with this. Besides I'm feeling better already." He pushed away from Lupin's support and almost fell but braced himself and stood erect.

Remus stopped, his hands on his hips and frowned at him. Suddenly, there was a loud disturbance in the direction they were headed. Lupin took his arm and they moved more quickly to the edge of the camp and into the open. Most of the Romani people had gathered in a circle and they pushed through to the center. Standing dead center and looking furious was Ron Weasley. In front of him was Snape and just behind, Moses.

"You're not sending me back…" Ron was bellowing. He held out his wand and was pointing it directly at Snape.

"Ron," Harry gasped. "How did you get here? How did you find us?"

Ron spun around and barked, "Tell him Harry, tell him I'm going with you!" He stopped and studied Harry and said, "Harry, you look horrible," and then, "I rode in on top of the carriage with Hagrid and I'm not going back. I'll follow you, I will, but I'm not going back!"

Harry nodded, and whispered, "Alright Ron, alright."

Snape stepped over. He wasn't glaring or scowling or even angry. He just looked at Ron and nodded. Harry and Ron were surprised and stole a glance at each other and then Ron lowered his wand.

"Very well. For right now stand aside and stay out of the way, Weasley," Snape ordered.

The circle was once again broken by Petra and Ramond as they approached. The little boy was dressed in rather ragged clothes and barefoot. Even so, he was beautiful, and even more beautiful in the light of day. He walked up to Severus who looked down on the child and reached out a hand. It was taken very gently and once again Harry was amazed at the smile on Snape's face.

Moses stepped in and translated what the child said, "It's time to begin. You and you, Harry, stand here in the center." He motioned for Lupin to stand with Harry in the center of the circle. The people closed in around them.

"If this is going to be dangerous for Harry then we need to stop," Lupin pleaded. "He can barely stand as it is."

Harry took hold of one arm and grunted, "Moses, tell him to proceed."

The child pointed up into the sky. "Look there he says to the west," Moses began, "there where the ghost of the moon rests against the western sky. Look there to the sun where it sits above our heads chasing the moon. The child began to chant something that Harry didn't understand:

_A Thiarna treoaigh muid, Solas a tabard nach e a cuartu, Mar bheirean tu maithiunas gheobhaidh muid_, he said. The sun was suddenly covered with a dark cloud making the moon stand out against the sky. Remus moaned, his head dropped and Harry turned to look into his face still holding onto him He'd seen the transformation before during the night when he and Hermione and Ron had first met Sirius. But now, so close, Harry was amazed at the tortured, wrenching transformation. Lupin snarled and fought to break away. "Get away from me!" he cried.

"Don't let go!" Moses shouted. "Whatever you do, hang on!" The child continued to sing, and Moses looked at him with a wild look on his face and continued to translate, "I will sail with you on the living wind, protect me on my journey, wake my heart, strengthen my soul, give me back my life. Father Moon leave me!"

Harry grabbed Lupin around the chest, clasped his hands together at his back and closed his eyes. There was no way he could stop the teeth from gnashing at him or the claws from ripping at him as Lupin twisted and turned and transformed in his arms.

"The desire will soon die and with it, you become a man. I am a channel to your peace, I am Innocence," Moses chanted. "By dying, one awakens to life."

_Gur bheir gra a tabard na e a fhail, Agus nuair a gheobhaimid bas, Muscailte e muid I mbeatha siorai_, the child's hair blew around his face like strands of pure gold at a sudden gust of wind. The moon seemed to stop in its' path and grow larger. Harry dropped to his knees with the now struggling animal in his arms and he could feel the stinging pain of the scratches and teeth marks. He was fast losing his grip.

"Harry!" Ron screamed.

Without notice, Ron leapt to Harry's side and grabbed the wolf and together they rolled on the ground and pinned Lupin in the dust.

"Burning Sun wake thy heart," Moses shouted in response to the child's outburst. "Where there was doubt, there is now faith."

He and Ron struggle to pin the animal down and avoid the fangs and claws. Harry was fast losing his grip, his strength and close to losing consciousness. _Please hurry_, he thought in desperation. _I can't hold on_. He finally noticed a change and felt the body beneath him stop moving. The struggle was ending, the body changing once again. The sun had broken through the clouds and was now burning on the back of his neck. He looked up and coughed the dust out of his lungs. Lupin was laying on his back staring up at the sky, fully human.

"You can let him go now," Snape said. His shadow was cast down on them and Harry rolled to his back and turned lose. He didn't think he could have held a second longer.

"Is it done?" he asked, gasping for air and pushing awake the darkness that threatened to overcome him.

Moses strolled over and stuck a sliver of wood in his mouth as a toothpick and said casually, "It is done Chavo. Ramond says he is clean now."

"What about these bites and scratches?" Ron asked sitting up. In the last moments he'd also gotten bitten. "Will we end up as werewolves?"

Moses shook his head and replied, "Na. He is clean now and so are you."

They all turned to look at Remus who had not attempted to sit up. He was sobbing silently with his hands over his face.

Harry reached over and touched him gently. The people moved away and finally just the three of them sat on the ground. Lupin sat up and wiped his face with his handkerchief.

Ron smiled at him. Together they helped Harry to sit. They sat in silence in a small circle in the dirt and let the breeze blow over them.

"Time to go get Hermione, boys," Lupin said, gathering himself together. They stood and watched the faint orb of the moon drift towards the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Remus' New Suit and Sirius' Mirror

"So you rode in on top of the carriage," Harry said staring at the horizon.

Ron nodded and replied, "I knew I had to be here with you. It's a good thing I came. No offense Professor Lupin…"

"Ah, Ron," Lupin gave out a burst of laughter. It sounded almost giddy. "Don't you think it's time you called me Remus? I think I owe that at least"

They looked at each other and Ron smiled sheepishly. "Alright. Anyway I knew I had to come. It's a good thing I was here when you did that thing you did. Harry couldn't of held you a second longer." They were covered in dust, as fine as flour and blood from seeping wounds. The three of them were exhausted and still in a daze from the last few minutes. Lupin was standing close to Harry to be there if he collapsed.

Harry nodded and said, "That's true, Ron. I'm surprised something bad didn't happen when you jumped in. It's like you were meant to be here or something," They stood in silence. Harry brushed the dust from his hands and took off his glasses to wipe them clean. He put them back on and stared at an object some feet away. It looked familiar. It was his Hogwart's trunk. "Ron, is that what I think it is? he asked.

"I just knew you had to have it," Ron said looking in the same direction. All three wandered over to the duct-covered trunk lying in the trampled grass and stared at the out-of-place object.

"Really!" Harry exclaimed, staring at the trunk.

A voice behind made them turn in unison. Moses was there. He was holding onto a large box wrapped with twine. Beside him stood the boy, Ramond. "He says that there is something in the trunk that you need," Moses translated and motioned to Harry to open it.

"Really!" Harry said, again. He crouched down and flipped the lid open and then held his breath. His unwashed clothes and his used cauldron gave off a stench. There were books, clothes, even his wand, all scrambled together. "What is it I'm supposed to need?" he asked. Piece by piece, he began to pull things from the trunk.

When Ron and Snape had rescued him from his aunt and uncle's, unbeknownst to him, they had gathered up his belongings and had taken them along.

"Sorry about the mess, Harry," Ron said. "I just threw everything in there and forgot about it. Snape told me to."

Harry was creating a pile of his personal belongings on the ground and would now and again glance up to look at the fair-haired child who stood quietly watching as each item was pulled from the trunk. The child continued to remain silent.

Harry reached the bottom of the trunk and saw something that made his heart thump in his chest. It was the mirror that Sirius had given him. He had chucked it into the trunk in anger when he had discovered at the end of school term that he couldn't communicate with Sirius; that he had to admit that the chance to use it to communicate was past.

Harry reached in and lifted it from the bottom.

"That's it," Moses said. "Ramond asks you to hand it to him for a minute." The boy's tiny singsong voice continued to speak. Harry handed it to him and looked up at Moses and then back again at the boy waiting for the words to be translated. The child touched the pieces that were broken when Harry had thrown it so carelessly. The pieces came together and seemed to melt like a liquid in his hands. Ramond handed it back, his blue eyes watching Harry.

When Harry reached for it he felt a mild tremor and a tingling in his hand. The boy was still holding one end.

"Ramond says that you should keep this near and not lose sight of it. Carry it with you always. Where there is doubt there is now faith," Moses stared down as if mesmerized by the child.

Harry nodded and tucked the mirror into his shirt pocket.

Moses seemed to come to himself and looked at the box he carried in his hand. "This boy, the red-headed one also brought this." He handed the box to Lupin. "Raymond says that you need it.

Ron chimed in, "Don't ask me why. I know it's your personal stuff Lu….Remus," he faltered for a moment. "I just knew you'd need it," he stammered and blushed red in the hot sun. "Honestly, our family isn't known for having any seer blood in us and I've never, ever seen the future," he stuttered. "I just knew they were needed and I had to come along."

Remus also blushed. "Really?!" They were all looking at him. "Well you see I used a little of the money Sirius left me in his will to buy some clothes," he said in some attempt at explanation. He took the box from Moses and fell silent.

Harry frowned and stared at him. "It's alright Remus, you deserve them. It's very strange though isn't it." He turned to look at Ramond who was giving him a smile which filled his heart. The child was definitely beautiful. Harry wondered about it. _If he is this beautiful, _he wondered, _I wonder what the rest of the elves look like._ Ramond was only half elf.

Moses spoke as the child talked, "He says there are now five of us who journey together. That is the way of it."

"Do you know what he means, Moses?" Harry asked.

"I don't Harry Potter," Moses said and smiled. "Ramond is gifted. What he sees, comes true. I believe we are all meant to go together as Ramond says and this boy…"

"Stop calling me that," Ron piped up, "My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

Moses grinned, "Ok, Ron Weasley. What Ramond says, we do. He can see what is to happen."

"Why do I need the mirror then?" Harry asked. "Why was it important?"

"And why the suit of clothes?" Remus asked.

Moses shook his head and shrugged in answer. He looked at Ron again. "There was a small owl, tiny like a bee. He brought a package for you as well."

"Pig!" Ron gasped. Ron was talking about the tiny owl Sirius had given him in exchange for depriving him of a rat; a rat who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. "What did he bring me?"

Moses reached in his trouser pocket and produced the picture that had been sent to Dumbledore. It was Hermione surrounded by the Romani prisoners at Azkaban.

Ron looked at it and frowned. "Why this?" he asked.

Moses once again shrugged.

They all stared down at Ramond who suddenly grinned and scampered off just like a normal child. A tinkle just like a crystal bell sounded through the air. It was his laughter.

The four of them walked back to the encampment. Harry felt a little stronger and walked with Ron.

"This is giving me the willies, Harry," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Out of my league."

"And Snape," Ron shuddered beside him. " I sort of lost it back there and yelled at him. Did you see him? He didn't even flinch. I thought he'd take my head off but it didn't happen. What's up with that?"

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said, suddenly so exhausted he could barely speak. "It's like he's different here. Like this is private world and he can be himself. I think what he does at school is a more of an act. Here he feels safe with these people, the Rom."

They stopped and let Moses and Remus walk ahead. "You know Hermione always stood up for Snape. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Ron curled his lip and scrunched his nose and grunted, "If you say so, Harry."

Harry knew Ron wasn't going to be persuaded so easily. "I'm just saying we need him to help us rescue Hermione. It'd be nice if we could all get along for awhile." He didn't tell him about the previous night, how ill he was and how Snape had nursed him. he didn't tell him about Snape's wife, the mother of Ramond.

Ron nodded with understanding.

Harry collapsed beside Moses at the smoldering fire hardly able to keep himself upright. Petra handed him another cup of liquid and gestured for him to drink it. It was a cup of the sweetened coffee Harry found the Rom enjoyed drinking.

Done with his duties as a translator, Moses napped on the ground, his hat over his face and his feet extended towards the fire. Ron was persuaded to exchange his clothes for those of his hosts and Lupin joined him to change to his new clothing.

Harry rolled to his back and propped his hands under his head for a pillow. "Moses can I ask you a question?"

The man appeared to be asleep but the piece of straw stuck in his mouth was waving with the motion of his tongue. "Our people find it rude to ask questions, Harry. But since you are a guest I will answer it." One eye opened and the smile appeared. "Ask away, Chavo."

"Well first of all, what does Chavo mean," Harry asked.

Moses talked with his eyes closed and slowly eased off one of his boots and then the other. He reached down and tore off socks and extended his bare feet, with his trousers rolled up. "It means, 'young boy'. That's all. It is friendly."

Harry stared at the blue sky, feeling his exhaustion, feeling the sting of his wounds. "Do you know where Azkaban is?"

Moses rolled his head and glanced over and then nodded. "Yes."

"They say it's far out to sea," Harry said. "Are we going by boat? Shouldn't we be starting out soon?"

Moses mumbled something unintelligible and answered, "It is not out to sea. It can be seen by standing on the shoreline. That doesn't mean it is easy to reach. It sits on an island with many turbulent waters surrounding it. We will travel there by wagon tomorrow and reach it at sunset. Pashal is a wizard who does this thing he calls apparating, but he says you and the other boy cannot do this and we Rom don't do it either. It would not take him as long but he chooses to travel with us. We will take a boat and sail to the island." Moses pushed his hat back. "Can you sail, Harry?" he asked.

"No, not really," Harry said sitting up. "I've...I've only been in a boat once." He recalled the year his letter from Hogwarts arrived and in an attempt to get away from the owls that tried to deliver it, his Uncle Vernon had taken them to a remote island. It had been a harrowing experience.

Moses nodded and mumbled, "Hmmm. It is alright."

"Moses do you know anything else about Azkaban?" he asked.

"Not as much as I do," a deep voice behind them said, which made Harry glance back. It was Snape.

He came to sit down on a long nearby and studied the smoldering fire. Harry thought it was very serene, the three of them there just talking. The drama of the day was now over. He could rest for awhile.

Snape was talking quietly, "The island's shores are rocky and steep. There are very few places to put in a boat. The guards Malfoy has will be looking to the skies thinking we will come on brooms. He'll not expect us to apparate since he knows you can't, and most of the island is inaccessible to that kind of travel.

If we get to the beach, then we will have to climb through volcanic rock as sharp as the blade of a knife."

Harry still had difficulty believing it was the 'greasy git' as Ron called Snape sitting before them chatting away. The transformation in the man was astounding.

"We'll climb to the very top where there is an open cone and then down the other side. There is a small lake in the cone and a small island. The inside is covered with a thick forest. It's a very old volcano." He was scratching on the ground with a stick. Harry watched in fascination as Snape continued, "On the island in the center is a castle. It is almost identical to Hogwarts." Snape glanced up. "It's a shame its' beauty is marred by the fact that it is our wizard's prison."

"Will we be able to get in once we are there?" Harry asked, considering the rough sketch on the ground.

Snape studied the scratching on the ground and nodded. "I think so. Malfoy won't have any Dementors inside the prison since he loathes them. However, it will be guarded inside by trolls or whatever loathsome creature he has enslaved. The outside will be guarded by other dangerous creatures; Dementors, surely, and possibly other things; werewolves.' Snape glanced up at Harry. There was no reading his face, no indication of how he felt about it. " Most certainly there will be a dragon."

_Dragons_, he thought and almost immediately wished for his Firebolt.

Snape must have been reading his mind. "It was very clever of you to avoid the dragon in the Tri-wizard tournament, Potter. This time we will have to be even more clever. There are too many of us to just step by the old monster."

"You know this dragon?" Harry asked in fascination. He was becoming ever more astounded by what the man knew.

"Oh, yes," Severus nodded. Once again, he didn't betray anything in his facial expression but Harry sensed a deepening despair in the man.

Moses rolled over to hold his head on one hand and look at Harry. "The dragon is not be worried about Harry Potter," he said, and he and Snape shared a look. "There are worse things than an old grandfather dragon who sleeps most of the time." The gold tooth twinkled from the grin.

Harry shook his head at Moses who was laughing silently, his belly jumping up and down with his mirth.

"In our language the dragon's name is _Lamya_," Moses chuckled. "His name is Old Dog."

"What then?" Harry asked, looking from one man to another. "If we get past the dragon and the Dementors and…and trolls." He couldn't keep going. What they faced seemed insurmountable, but he realized these men lived and survived by improvising.

"Elves," Snape said, quietly.

Moses sat up and looked grim. This time he sounded grim, "Wood elves, Harry. They live in the woods in the volcano pit. They are more dangerous than any troll or dragon or Dementor."

Harry sat in silence. He knew Moses wasn't laughing or teasing now.

They turned in unison as they heard a noise. Ron was with Lupin and he was talking loudly. "You look really good!" he was saying.

Harry stared at his older friend. The man was dressed in a pin-stripe dark blue suit. A gold chain was suspended from his waistcoat and he wore black polished boots. Lupin looked much younger and his hair was no longer touched with gray but was all over a sandy brown. He stepped into the circle and looked very shy as they inspected him.

"Remus, you look…why, you look like you belong in the Ministry!" Harry said, standing and looking at his friend from head to toe.

Remus grinned, "Really! Well I don't think I'd go that far Harry."

"I would," Snape said quietly. They all turned to look at him. "As a matter of fact Lupin, you could be from the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry cast a shocked look at Snape and then at Remus. He knew exactly what Snape was thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Feud

"I don't understand,' Remus was saying as Petra stepped between Lupin and Snape. She was carrying a vial of liquid and Harry knew it was another potion headed his way. She accidentally tripped and Remus reached out to stop her from falling. Snape was there in a flash. He swung her away and was shouting at her, his hand clenching her upper arm. She was fighting to free herself and Moses was on his feet and shouting at him as well.

Snape's familiar snarling look was twisting his face and he was growling at Lupin, "Stay away from my wife, LU-PIN." Everything they had been talking about was forgotten as the two faced off.

Lupin was taken back by the sudden vicious attack and yet, was amazingly fast at drawing his wand. Snape was not far behind. He'd let go of Petra and faced the man in the new suit.

"The tiger doesn't change it's stripes does it, Snape," Lupin said, grimly. "I wasn't touching your wife." Harry knew he was referring to Snape's normal attitude of surliness and nastiness. Harry had never seen Lupin looking so grim.

Moses was talking softly to Snape who seemed to be ignoring him. It was only when Moses glanced over at Lupin for a second that Snape replied, addressing Moses but not looking at him, saying, "It is not the first time he has stolen a woman from me."

"I'm not stealing anything from you," Remus replied, coldly. "If you'll remember correctly Severus, I didn't steal her away from you and neither did Sirius. She chose James over all of us."

They were circling one another, spoiling for a duel. Both of them looked ready to start throwing curses and Harry was angry. At any other time he might have been interested in watching the two men duel. They were evenly matched as far as he was concerned and if done fairly, it might have been exciting. As it was, he knew what they were fighting about and he couldn't stand it another minute.

"Stop it!" he shouted, walking between them. "Stop it both of you!" He could feel what little strength he had drain away as if he'd sprung a leak. "How long are you going to fight over a dead woman?!" The last came out in a breathless huff and his tortured chest heaved to gain more air. He couldn't speak but in a gasping whisper.

The two men stopped. Lupin lowered his wand a fraction of an inch and without looking at Harry, he said, "That dead woman was your mother, Harry."

"Yes and she's dead," Harry managed. "Dueling isn't going to bring her back. We have a live woman to worry about and I'm sick of breaking up fights between my parent's friends." He leaned over and held himself erect with his hands on his knees. He could feel the color leaving his face. The ground was swimming in front of him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, fear written all over his face. He reached for him and Harry held out a hand to wave him off.

"I know you loved her; all of you, including Sirius," Harry said, weakly. "But this isn't getting us anywhere. It's not the time or place to resolve this."

Moses stepped in, "Have you forgotten yourself, Paschal? We do not speak of the dead in this camp." His hand was on Severus' arm and the wand dropped slowly, as if it was all Snape could do to let down his guard.

The combatants stood glaring at one another.

"You have to find a way to get beyond this," Harry said and wobbled towards Snape in great pain. Petra stood off to the side and looked frightened. She held the vial clenched against her chest, watching Severus. Harry continued, "We are probably all going to die anyway. Hermione's probably already dead along with the others. And…and you two, you both persist in carrying out this relentless…." He didn't quite finish before he made a half pirouette and went to his knees. His scar was thundering with pain and he heard the voice he hadn't heard for a long time. It was laughing. "It's Vold...Voldemort" he said in surprise. " He's in my head, laughing be…because…he's killed me!" Harry grunted.

"What is it Harry!?" Ron asked Snape, alarmed by Harry's actions. "What is it? What's wrong with him?"

Snape knelt next to him saying calmly, "The scar; it's a connection."

Moses stepped back a pace and stared in horror at Harry. "In his head?" he gasped.

"What?" Ron gulped. "Vol….Vol…Him?" he stammered. He dropped down beside his friend.

"It's alright, Ron," Harry said studying the ground with interest and almost delirious. "He likes to drop in and visit me once in awhile. He's at Azkaban you see. We'll just be popping on over and collecting Hermione and paying Him a visit along the way." Harry started laughing mirthlessly, his emotions mingled with those of his ghostly mental shadow.

He rolled his head back to one side and stared at Snape, and added. "It's Him," he whimpered and then passed out in Snape's arms

Harry woke with the sun in his eyes and his head laying in Ron's lap. They were in the back of an open wagon and Harry opened his eyes to see Moses staring at him. The land was low rolling hills and it was late in the day.

He looked up at the blue sky and watched lazily as a bird flew overhead. He realized it was a hawk taking advantage of the warm up-drafts. It's wings were spread and it sailed, periodically shrieking down at them from its great height.

Moses noticed where he looked and tilted his head to stare at the bird.

"He is a fellow traveler, Harry," he said. "A friend." The dark eyes dropped to Harry's face and a ghost of his usual smile played on the lips.

"How long?" Harry gasped and struggled to sit up. He noticed Snape and Lupin rode side-by-side in a seat at the head of the wagon. Remus was no longer wearing his suit of clothes but was changed. The two were talking quietly.

"You've been out for hours, mate," Ron answered. He looked worried. Now that he was dressed in Romani clothes, he also looked scruffy. There was some facial hairbeginning to grow in patches along his chin. He wore a broad-brimmed hat down over his shaggy long hair and the typical Romani clothing. Everything seemed to look wrinkled, as if he had slept in his clothes, which he probably had.

Harry stared down at himself. He was also dressed in similar clothes and wondered if he also looked like an unmade bed. He gathered his thoughts and realized his head no longer hurt. Voldemort had done a 'hide and peek' and then had left his mind. There was some residue left behind; a feeling of being unclean and even more fatigue.

Harry studied the landscape as they rolled along the dirt road. The scenery seemed to change very, very quickly even though the two horses pulling the wagon were going along at only a brisk pace.

When he had first been introduced to the wizarding world by Hagrid, everything was a surprise. Now, after so many years, he didn't think there would be much that could surprise him. He'd seen hippogriffs and dragons, thestrals and Dementors; the horrors of the wizarding world. He'd been yanked around by port-keys and fallen off of brooms midair and landed safely; he'd even suffered the Floo Network travel, his least favorite.

Now as he lay watching the scenery he realized that one scene tended to blend into another. Rolling hills became thick, dense forest with a winding trail between tall brooding firs. Then, they were suddenly trotting at a lively pace along a shore. Minutes later they blazed a trail through grazing sheep in a meadow. Wherever they were heading, Harry thought, they would be getting there much more quickly than any muggle ride he'd ever taken.

They rode in silence. Lupin glanced back at him and then turned without speaking. His eyes told the story, though. He was worried. Altogether, they looked like a group of peasants riding towards town on market day a hundred years in the past.

Still, it was peaceful and uneventful. Harry stretched out and laid his head on a sack of grain and slept.

The sun set quickly for late summer and a dusky twilight came upon the wagon just as they were rolling into a small town. The buildings were of ancient origin and the streets cobbled. A yellow gas lamp stood on the corner of one of the streets and gave off a hearty and welcoming glow as they rolled along in the increasing darkness.

"We will stop and eat here," Snape said in his low rumbling voice. "It's best if we do it before we go on. There won't be much of a chance to find food where we're headed. They stopped and he leapt from the wagon and went to the horse's heads to keep them calm. Moses rolled out the back of the wagon and disappeared.

Lupin was also climbing down and coming to the back of the wagon. He spoke softly, "Can you walk?" he asked Harry.

Ron stood and offered Harry a hand. Harry nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up. He stepped off and stood waiting with Lupin and Ron, grouped together, watching Snape. The wagon was drawn away and into an alley and the figure of Snape reappeared. Together, they walked through the door of the Inn. A sign swung back and forth noiselessly overhead. It read: The Black Crow Pub.

The three followed Snape into the low-ceilinged room strewn with tables and chairs. The bar was doing a rousing business, but very few of the patrons looked at them when they saw the face of the man in the lead.

Snape found a corner and nodded them into it. Harry sat down with relief. The smell of cooking mingled with stale beer, but didn't effect his sudden belly-growling hunger. Snape left them, winding his way through the tables and chairs again and disappeared.

A man shoved several bowls of warm fragrant bread on the tables, butter and cheese on a platter and chipped cups with a teapot. He warned them he would return with a pot of stew and that the fare was simple but filling. Harry and Ron were already swallowing the first chunks of fresh buttered bread.

Lupin watched the entrance to the pub and seemed to relax when he saw Snape return. The man slid into a chair so smoothly it was as if he were on greased wheels. He accepted the cup of steaming tea Lupin offered.

Harry watched, satisfied that whatever had taken place earlier between them was now set on a back burner. Snape dropped his head so the brim of his hat hid his eyes. The lamps cast feeble light on each table and their faces were easily disguised in the dimness.

"We will have to do something about your recent visitor," Snape said looking up at Harry. "I need to shield your mind," he said it with his eyebrow raised in its' normal inquiring arch.

Harry nodded. He knew what Snape was referring to. They had been unsuccessful in their occlumency lessons and Harry was once again experiencing Voldemort's mental link. If it continued it would put them in more danger. Voldemort could take over and know exactly where they were at any given time and what they were up to.

"What must I do," he asked quietly, staring down at the table. He was feeling guilty. He knew his failure to learn occlumency was mostly his own fault and it was putting them all in danger. He glanced up into the dark eyes and saw none of the previous cold fury there.

The eyebrow went up another notch at Harry's question but he didn't answer.

Harry grumbled to himself and sipped his tea, looking at the cup and thinking furiously for a moment before continuing. "I…I could try occlumency again." He chanced to look at Snape again and saw the face before him unchanged. He felt the usual frustration rising rapidly and he almost wanted to reach out and shove the man off his chair. "Must you enter my mind?" he asked.

Snape waited a moment before answering. "Since you have some warning," he glanced at the scar on Harry's head, "that HE is reaching into your mind, it might be helpful to let me know as quickly as possible. We can wait or I can place a temporary shield there."

"Look, I know you didn't want me to come along…," Harry began and Snape shut him off quickly.

"That is beside the point," Snape said, quietly, "HE has manipulated events to draw you to him and Moses feels it is important to take advantage of it. How I feel about it is not important. What is important, is to keep him from learning the details of our plans and… particularly that he not learn of _my_ presence," Snape hissed and sat with is back to the wall, watching the doorway. " I can't be of much use to you if he knows we are together. If Remus hasn't told you already, we are very close to our destination. Moses is finding a boat for us even as we speak."

Harry remained silent while the Innkeeper set a iron-pot full of stew on the table and handed bowls around. Remus was silent while he poured steaming soup into the bowls and they began to eat.

It was clear what Snape was saying. If Voldemort knew they were near, he could send his Deatheaters and attack them. Five wizards were no match for any number of creatures the Dark Wizard could send. If he knew Snape was with them, then Snape's cover as a double spy would be unveiled, or he could inconveniently call Snape to him. Harry wondered about that.

"What if he calls you to him," Harry asked, " while we're….traveling?"

The man touched his thin lips with the edge of a napkin and wiped his fingers carefully before speaking.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Snape answered nonchalantly and then hunched over his bowl of soup.

Ron had been quiet for a long time and he spoke up, "That's not very reassuring."

Snape looked at him as if just noticing him. The look was very close to his typical classroom glare.

Remus leaned in and intervened, "You both have to understand something. What we are about to do is unbelievably dangerous. If we lose Severus…" he glanced at the other man. "There are three men here and basically two boys. I don't want to offend either of you, and Har…," he stopped and hesitated and then continued, "I KNOW you have practiced, but I'm not even sure my magic is up to what is needed." He looked like a man having second thoughts.

"But Professor," Ron began in protest and backed off when he saw Remus' look. "Sorry. Remus. You were Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said quietly. "What can be there that you and…and Mr. Snape can't handle. And…and we've got the Gypsy; we've got Moses. "

Snape visibly bristled at the word 'gypsy' and Ron drew back, his brow wrinkled in concern.

"I was only saying that the Rom are supposed to be really powerful wizards," Ron said, cringing back. "That should count for something; like an extra wizard, or something."

Lupin jumped in again, keeping his voice low. "Elves Ron, elves," Lupin rubbed his mouth and studied the emptying pub. Their dishes and bowls lay scattered over the table. "If we even get to the island in the dark, without light, and to shore, without sinking and drowning; by the way that's through whirl pools of sucking cold water; then we've got to climb a mountain. After that, we have to go down the other side through an incredibly dense forest, cross a lake and that's when we get to the Keep. It is a fortress. Along the way we have to manage to not arouse the Elves who will disembowel us and leave us to rot. Who knows what's outside the castle, let alone what's inside it." Lupin was studying the dregs of tea leaves at the bottom of his cup as if trying to decipher them.

Harry couldn't help himself and said, "Can you see anything in that cup, Remus? I've never been able to read the leaves." He was laughing inwardly at the deadly serious attitude of both men, knowing he should be feeling the same way, and yet, feeling light-hearted. "Madam Trelawney once saw a Grim in my leaves." Harry took the cup gently out of Lupin's hand and glanced into it. "It turned out that the Grim was really Sirius as an animagi, but I don't think she really saw it. She's such an old fake." He set it down and looked up. "I don't think anybody can predict the future, not really."

"What about the prophecy?" Ron whispered the question, his face reflected his inner terror.

Harry felt Snape's eyes on him. He looked back and then let his eyes slide to Ron's face. Harry felt the lurch of fear in his own heart and swallowed hard. With all the strength he could muster, he smiled and said, "It'll be alright, Ron. You wait and see. I've got it all figured out."

"Do you?!" Ron asked astonished.

Harry nodded. He felt better when he saw his friend's look of relief. He looked at Snape's face again and he knew the man saw the lie. _Thanks for not letting on_, Harry thought and looked away.

They left the pub and were met in the dark by the small Rom man, Moses. Snape spoke to him in his language and quickly ushered them towards the docks. They found a small sailboat moored along the docks along with a dozen fishing boats and other craft. The night was dark but Harry knew a full moon was rising.

He watched Lupin who seemed to sense what he was thinking. The man's face turned towards the East and they sat waiting. The yellow face of the old Father was just peeking over the sea. They would have complete darkness for only a short time. Once away from the shore, the full moon would help guide them. Then, they would be in the pull of the whirlpools and tides as they got closer to the island.

Harry sat back and watched. He was feeling very old and very tired and thinking about his other friend, Hermione and hoping she was alive, safe and protected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Elf

The crossing was simple. The sails were set and the boat moved through the waters with a hidden intelligence guiding its' rudders. The group sat quietly, each with their own thoughts.

Lupin was the only one who seemed to be energized. The full moon rose like a giant gold coin and grinned down on them as if it knew a private joke it wasn't sharing. Lupin leaned against the railing, his neck stretched, his eyes fixed on the orb, and he didn't transform.

Harry saw the look on his face once again. The look of astonishment and joy. He wondered how many years it had been since the man could go out at night and not keep track of the moon phases; how many years he had been able to act like a normal human being. Harry glanced over at Snape. The man was looking back, his face unreadable.

"Remus?" Harry struggled to his feet. The man turned to him and his face was lit up with a warm happy grin.

"Oh, Harry," he breathed and turned once again to stare. Harry saw the change, the straight shoulders and thick hair and the youthfulness that returned. "I didn't think it was true," Lupin said. "I am cured."

Harry smiled. He looked out to sea at the reflection of the moon on its' surface. The sea was calm, benign and then he looked forward, towards the bow of the boat and saw the island in the distance. The smile faded from his lips. Ron was huddled on deck with his cloak pulled tightly around him although it was a warm night. He was also looking forward.

Moses stood and stretched and moved on cat-feet towards the wheel. He craned his neck to check the sails and nodded at Snape who bounced to his feet. Harry saw the waves crashing against the rocks even before he saw the details of the island. They were immense.

"Does he know where to land?" he asked Snape as he swept by him. Snape ignored him and moved on. Harry was grasping the railing, leaning as far over the side as he dared. The waters below them were frothy with foam. They were nearing the island.

The boat danced in the fingers of the waves, twisting and turning, skipping over waves and bobbing in troughs. Water drenched them and ran in torrents down open hatches. All of them scurried to secure the hatches and their belongings.

One moment the boat was actually flying backwards and then had done an about-face and was whipped along at fantastic speeds towards a looming gigantic rock. They were helpless to steer it through the waters. The eyes of caves carved in the face of the cliff before them looked on the ghostly dead, seaweed-draped, seamen frowning at the intrusion. Harry wrapped a rope around one arm to keep from being washed overboard. He held his breath as the little boat was covered in a wash of water. They bobbed to the surface long enough for everyone to take their next breath and another wave crashed down on them.

Harry experienced a childhood memory as he struggled to catch his breath between waves. He was sitting on the curb in front of #4 Privet drive. He was about four years old. Rainwater rain in torrents down the gutter and into the sewer. He watched in fascination as little bits of twigs spun wildly around in the water and hurried towards the gaping maw of the sewer drain. He searched wildly for every small thing he could find to drop in the water and then would follow it along the curb trough until it disappeared into the yawning mouth of the gutter drain.

He spit out sea water and absentmindedly wondered if some godlike person was sitting on their own curb watching the present tiny boat as it twirled towards shore. Once again he thought about magic. _There were times when even magic could not help them_, he thought and the thought deepened his despair.

Then, they were through.

Harry was laying face-down on the deck, coughing up sea water when he heard the dull, moaning grunt of the hull hitting sand. A body thudded against him and he reached out with his eyes closed and lunged for it. He caught a handful of soggy cloth in his hand and held on.

The night was calm and they sat gently rocking back and forth as the tide tried to pull the boat from its' grounding. Harry rolled over and looked up at the diamond speckled night sky and then rolled his head. Ron looked back.

"You can let go of me now, Harry," his friend said, sitting up and resting his hands on the deck.

"We survived," Harry responded in an even tone.

"Yeah, we did," Ron answered in an uncertain voice. They looked at each other in the twilight, drenched and exhausted.

A pair of hands lifted them to their feet. It was Snape. "Gather your belongings and follow. Be silent. No speaking." He was barely whispering. "They've seen us come ashore."

Harry jerked around to study the line of rocks the size of small houses. The light of the moon was absorbed by the dense black of the volcanic landscape. It looked alien and uninhabitable. He saw nothing which told him there was any living creature there at all.

Without speaking he collected his bag and climbed off into the black sand. All of them were there, wet and bedraggled, but alive. He wiped the moisture from his glasses, feeling like he couldn't walk more than ten steps; he forced himself to follow the men ahead of him.

It was a torturous climb to the top of the cone. Even the light of the full moon didn't help them place their feet. If they reached for a rock to steady themselves, their hands were cut by the sharpness of the obsidian.

Try as he might, Harry couldn't help but think he'd never make it to the prison let alone to the other side, down the face of the volcano and to the castle. He stopped and knew the others who moved ahead of him were going slow so they wouldn't leave him behind. Each one took a turn at coming back to throw his arm over their shoulder and around their necks and continue the climb.

He wanted to say_, Let me stay behind, leave me for a minute, I can't go on_. Each time he stifled the groan threatening to escape and he moved on.

When Ron stepped back and took Harry's arm, he whispered, "Harry, why are you so ill? What's wrong with you?"

"Voldemort poisoned me, Ron." Harry said it and felt his friend jerk with astonishment. He was pleased he didn't let out a noise that would have earned them Snape's wrath. "Snape says Malfoy has the antidote. Snape and his wife, Petra are giving me something that helps."

"Malfoy! Dirty, rotten…" Ron growled under his breath. "I'll kill him myself!"

Harry grinned feebly, "You do that, Ron."

"Did you say wife, Harry? Snape had a wife!"

Harry grinned. "A Rom wife, Ron." It pleased him to watch his friend's reaction. And yet, he felt exhaustion, like he'd never experienced in his life. He knew tiredness from living with the Dursleys. Coupled with the 'task' that lay ahead and his constant worry about Hermione and Ron and Lupin-about all of them-he was losing the battle. "Ron, I can't…can't go on." He went to his knees on the sharp rocks and felt them cut through the material of his clothes and bite into his knees. Then, he rolled to his back breathing through lungs which felt on fire.

Snape stepped back and pulled him to his feet and then over his shoulder. He nodded for Ron to move ahead. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed his shame. He was so tired he couldn't even struggle to make the man put him back on his feet.

It took them the better part of the night to climb to the summit. Their way was hindered by gigantic rocks and deep crevices and seams of ancient lava. Harry rode on Snape's shoulder until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was only when fresh water was dripped into his parched mouth that he opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed of grass.

The night sky looked lighter and Lupin was holding his head and talking to him. "We're at the top, Harry. Drink a little more and then we'll go on."

Harry noticed the others in a small group talking. "I'll be fine now, Remus," he said, sitting up. He took the flask and sipped the cool water. It was reviving him. He sat and watched as the dawn broke over the edge of the volcanic cone. He had never seen anything like it.

Molten orange light rushed over a dense carpet of trees and below, there was a blue ring of water. Sitting in the middle was a white castle. It had a number of turrets and spires and resembled the beauty of Hogwarts' towers and spires. To Harry it gave off a vapid, eerie aura unlike it's twin sister. He held the flask of water in his hand, forgetting for a moment why he was there. The view was spectacular.

"Time to move on," a deep voice said carefully. "Can you walk on your own?"

Harry glanced back up the hill at Snape, crouched a foot away from him, and nodded. An all-too-familiar vial of green liquid was handed to him.

"Have your wand ready but not in sight," Snape said. "Our magic doesn't work against elves very well. If you need to, use a stupefying charm on them. Chances are you'll be dead before you even know they are there." He looked out over the scene and then back at the others. "We have just a short distance to go and then you can rest and eat something."

Ron joined them and Snape stood and walked over to talk to Moses.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"They're meeting someone," Ron said, sitting beside Harry. "They all look nervous. Anyway, are you ready mate? Need my help?"

Harry got to his feet and felt the effects of the green liquid take effect immediately. "No, I feel fine now."

The trees were ancient and many wore veils of moss. They walked on a carpet of dried twigs and leaves. The air was pungent with the smells of the forests. They walked in a line with Moses at the head, their cloaks trailed on the lawn of green and rustled gently. Harry felt the magic of the area. The sights, the smells, the very moisture in the air mesmerized him. He even thought he glimpsed a small herd of unicorn between the veils of green leaves. He inhaled deeply and felt himself smiling. His feet seemed to follow the narrow animal track downhill without his conscious will.

He stopped and let the others move ahead. There was profound silence. Not a bird or a animal rustled in the gloom of the trees. He felt the hairs on his neck rise and the gooseflesh on his arms and scalp and he thought he heard a noise. He turned slowly in a circle to examine the woods around him and found that he was alone. He grasped his wand more tightly and rubbed it's smooth surface with the ball of his thumb.

"You are a trespasser in my land," a voice drifted down to him. "Do not move or you will surely die."

Harry glanced up into the dappled sky and through the intertwining branches and saw, sitting perched on a branch, like a bird, a creature. He was so astounded he forgot to raise his wand.

Laughter like the tinkling of crystal floated down to him. The creature was smiling and said, "It also might be wise to close your mouth young one. Birds will nest in it." The creature hopped to the next branch and then smoothly floated hand over hand from one branch to another until he landed in front of Harry.

"Hel….hello," Harry stuttered. He was looking down, studying the beauty of the face. Like a porcelain doll, the features and skin were unmarked by flaws. The eyes were blue, the nose narrow, the lips cupid and pink. The creature had long pale gossamer hair that flowed in a straight line to its' fingertips. The body was thin and dressed in clothing which appeared to melt into the colors of the forest. The hands were thin and long. One of the hands held a bow and the other an arrow; both were at his side. The elf smiled and moved across the carpet of green without making a sound. He seemed to flow from one spot to another and Harry blinked his eyes wondering if he was dreaming or delusional.

"You are Harry Potter?" the creature asked.

Harry wondered for a moment if it was a female or male and then nodded in astonishment at the question, "Yes. How…how did you know?" The others were ahead and out of sight and Harry decided to keep his wand at his side.

"I was told you would come. I am expected here," the creature answered. "Milosh summoned me. I come to help a friend."

Harry searched his mind for the name and then remembered that Moses called himself Milosh. It made sense to him. "You're the one they were going to meet."

The elf nodded. "Better that you meet me than another of my kind. We do not tolerate humans to live who enter our forest. We saw you come ashore."

"Are you here to help us?" Harry said.

Once again he bowed his elegant head once, "I will guide you to the fortress."

It was then Harry noticed the elongated ears ending in a point. They looked so velvety soft that he had a difficult time not reaching to touch and examine them. _Why didn't Hagrid ever mention elves, _he thought_. _He was at once filled with remorse and concern because the thought brought up Hermione's image_. What she wouldn't do to meet one of these creatures._

The sounds of the forest came back, the rushing of a mountain stream, the squirrel chiding them from a branch, even a refreshing breeze cooled his sweaty face. Harry saw the others returning.

"What is your name?" he gushed, wishing they would stay away a moment longer.

The elf smiled again. It was so beautiful Harry felt any anxiety rush away and he longed to do something to preserve the calmness he felt. He wanted the others to disappear and leave him alone with the elf.

The elf answered, "You cannot speak the name, it is too difficult. You may call me Sooki."

Harry grinned. He felt so light-headed with the presence of the elf that he lost all thought of the journey ahead.

Moses approached them and knelt, one knee to the ground. He spoke in his own language and waited, head down until the elf turned and spoke to him. Snape followed suit. Lupin bowed his head and kept it bowed. Ron stood back shyly, smiling as brightly as Harry was.

"When we meet one of our 'friends', we show them our respect by kneeling with our necks exposed," Moses said, standing and taking Harry's arm and turning him aside. He did the same with Ron. They moved away from the elf. "It is to say that we show our trust in asking that they will not kill us and we will not harm them. Now turn and go to your knee." Moses looked at both of them darkly and then composed his face and turned back to the elf.

Harry dropped unsteadily to his knee and then weakly to both and Ron dropped down beside him.

The elf walked over and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. The touch was electrifying. In a heartbeat, a rush of smells flooded his nose. He could smell the pine, the aroma of the moss, flowers scattered over the forest floor and the freshness of the mountain stream. His ears were filled with the sound of a harp plucked string by string, the rush of a waterfall. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the expansion of his senses.

"You are hurt," the elf said. "This is black magic I feel running through your veins, but you are not evil."

Harry looked into the clear blue eyes with the long delicate lashes. There was a sadness there for him; pure and simple.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I was poisoned by an evil wizard."

A thin finger touched his forehead and ran along the lightening scar. Harry felt a cool sensation. He'd never let anyone touch it. His eyes were closed when the touch left his brow. He wanted desperately for it to stay there. When he opened his eyes he saw the elf standing in front of Snape.

The elf stood looking up at Snape, he was chest-high to the man. "How is my son, Ramond, now that he has a human father?"

Snape's face changed from it's stony grimness and softened. "Ramond sends his love to his true father. He grows tall and healthy."

The elf smiled and bowed. Evidently Snape had just offered a compliment. Sooki spoke again, "We have heard of the female that you search for in the great walled fortress of Azkaban."

Harry's mouth dropped open. _Hermione! _

"What news have you?" Moses asked, joining Snape.

"She has found a way to send messages through the house elves that serve the Dark Lord who abides in the dwelling," Sooki said in disgust, a frown shadowing his face. "We do not like the house elves. They are too ready to fawn over humans and to serve them."

Moses raised his brows in surprise. "House elves? There are house elves?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

Sooki nodded and shrugged. "The female is with your people. They have barred themselves in the dungeons and are away from the Dark Master. They know you will come soon."

"If she knows, then Malfoy knows," Snape said quietly. "Through him then the Dark Lord will know. We'll never be able to get to them. The only chance we had was the element of surprise."

Moses squatted down as if seeing a bonfire before him. He was chewing vigorously on a piece of grass. Harry and Ron joined them in the small circle. "Let's think on this, Paschal. It would be a shame to come this far and stop." His eyes drifted up to Harry. "This Kalo Beng visits you in here?" He pointed to his own head. "Can you do the same? Can you travel into his head?"

Harry stared at him and then looked up at Snape. It had never occurred to him to willingly try and reach Voldemort's mind. The thought sent chills through him. "I..I don't know," Harry stammered.

Snape frowned, looking very uneasy and glared at Moses. "What have you got in mind?"

Lupin spoke up for the first time, "We may not be able to accomplish all of our goals, Moses. We certainly came for Hermione and for the antidote to the poisoning if it's possible to get it. Trying to do more is insane. We can take them back to Hogwarts. School starts soon. Let's just do that much and leave the rest."

Harry understood his reluctance and his attempt to protect him. Harry also thought that if they didn't proceed this time, he'd never find a way to do it again. He spoke softly before an argument broke out, "We may never have another chance, Remus. I…I don't want to go on waiting for him to snatch another one of my friends or to kill one of you. The longer I wait the harder it'll be. He doesn't have an army yet. He's not killing people by the dozens. If I wait, then he will have. How can I reach him then?"

The rejuvenated man turned to stare at him with soft gray-brown eyes. He then looked from person to person shaking his head slowly. He laughed suddenly and turned away from them. "What am I saying? Let's just go get Hermione and the antidote. It's like I'm saying we can waltz right in there and they'll both be standing there waiting for us to gather them up." Lupin ran his fingers through his hair in a moment of frenzy. He turned again, and said, "Harry, the chances of accomplishing any of this are infinitesimal. Do you even have any idea how to kill Voldemort?!"

"Lupin!" Snape whispered viciously. "Not here! Not so close!" The elf became ashen and had taken a step back while Moses tilted his head back and listened to them. He was scratching in the dirt with a stick and watching Harry.

There were several minutes of silence.

Moses rocked back and sat on the forest floor, resting his elbows on his knees. "Come, we will rest for awhile," he said. He carried a small leather bag at his side and began to pull out bread and cheese wrapped in a cloth. He sipped at his own water flask and took his hat off to use as a fan. One-by-one each one of them sat down. The elf circled Lupin several times and then sat in front of him like a child addressing an adult. The thin hand went out and touched him on the chest.

Harry watched in fascination. Lupin had the same look on his face Harry knew he'd worn when the elf touched him.

"You have had the venom of the werewolf sucked from you recently," Sooki said. "My son has become very powerful."

Lupin nodded, his eyes had a faraway look to them.

"I can bring back the wolf in you," the elf said. "You will having the living wolf inside and not the monster that took over your life."

"Why, why would I want that?" Remus asked, startled at the suggestion.

"Together we can run through the forest and swim the water to reach the fortress. We can enter and the grotesques beings protecting it will not see or us, or feel us." Sooki sat back on the ground . "These others they will take different paths. Together we can steal the Roma and the female friend away with us."

Remus looked sick with the thought, but nodded slowly, "If that's what has to be done."

"No!" Harry said, tersely. "You can't!"

"No, we can't waste him to fetch the girl," Ron said. They all stopped and stared at him. He had a faraway look on his face. It wasn't his voice which rumbled from deep within his chest. "He will soon play another part of more importance."

"Ron?" Harry reached for his arm. Ron had never shown any divination powers, had been the worst in Trelawney's class besides himself. Ron blinked and stared at Harry. The elf stared at Ron, stood and walked over to him.

"What's happening?" he asked, his face screwed up in bewilderment.

The elf said something in a soft, silky language, but it was Moses who answered him. Harry didn't know what was being said.

"He's right," Snape said carefully. "You need to stay with us, Lupin and not go after the girl."

Remus shot to his feet, "You want Voldemort," he began, "That's all you've come for. It doesn't matter that Hermione and the Romani people are caught in between him and you. And…and look at Harry." Lupin glanced over at him. "He's dying! You don't care about him either. He looks half dead already. How do you intend on using him to kill...that bloody wizard?!" Lupin was red-faced with anger. He continued, hissing his words rather then yelling, so much so he sounded like a teakettle. "Well, I won't let you do it. I won't let you sacrifice him."

Harry leaned back on the grass watching the two face off once again.

Snape didn't look at Harry but answered, "He will do what he needs to do."

"I won't let you kill these children," Lupin said, pulling out his wand. "We can get Hermione and the Roma and get away."

"Remus! Stop! It's alright," Harry gasped and stumbled to his feet in an attempt to get between them once again. Like dancers they both sidestepped him and remained facing one another. He was turning unsteadily in a circle trying to keep them apart.

"Why should we trust him Harry?" Lupin asked glaring at the other man. "Ron was right. He let your mother and father die. Why should he protect you? All he wants is Voldemort. He had the chance to stop him from killing your parents and didn't. Ask him why."

"If you keep saying his name aloud, Lupin, he will most surely sense it and find us," Snape said softly, while remaining calm. The glare on his face turned to a savage, fierce squint. "You blame me for not saving James Potter and Lily. Now you're accusing me of placing their son in harm's way."

Lupin nodded, and answered, "Yes, why not? It's been clear from the start you don't like Harry. You've abused him in classes. Now he's just another means to get something for yourself. What is it Snape? Want to be Voldemort's right-hand man?" His voice was mocking.

Harry was feeling weak and was again struggling to make peace between them, he spoke to Snape, "Tell him. Tell him the truth."

Snape glanced over.

Harry nodded, and said, "Tell him."

The fierceness left the man's face and he frowned and said, "I don't need his pity."

Harry walked over tiredly and put a hand on the wand pointed at Remus' heart. "I swore an oath to you and I won't break it, I won't tell him. But it's time he knew."

Snape was hesitating. Harry turned to Remus, "It's alright. Put your wand down."

"No, it's not alright, Harry. He's got you talked into sacrificing yourself. We came here to rescue, Hermione. That's all. You don't have to kill Vol…Him this time. Both of them," he nodded to Moses," want you to do this now. It's folly."

"I have to have the antidote, Remus. How am I to get it?" Harry asked.

"If he's so willing to sacrifice someone, let him sacrifice himself. His cover remains intact. Let him go to his master and fetch it for you. A sign of good faith." Remus was still glaring and growing angrier. "Chances are he's the one who brewed the poison in the first place."

Snape's arm came up again and Harry was growing more weary. He turned to Snape once again. "Tell him. Resolve this now. Tell him why you are not in the Dark Lord's service anymore."

The elf had not involved himself in the scene taking place in the small clearing. He stood with his back to them and seemed to be listening to the forest. He turned at that moment.

He spoke quietly, but clearly, it was like a bell ringing out. "My people search for you. They sent a messenger to the others when you came ashore. Now, it's time you follow me quickly. They will track you and kill you and there will be nothing I can do. Gather yourselves and come." He turned and like the fleet-footed animals of the forest he was moving through the trees and almost lost to sight before they had taken another breath.

Moses leapt to his feet and followed silently.

"If you want to live, follow me," Snape said, and followed Moses.

Lupin nodded and said to Harry, "Very well. But I will know what this is about before the end of the day," and they headed through the shadows of the trees, moving as quickly as they could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Snape's Story

They gradually walked uphill and through ever more difficult terrain. Harry was the last and struggling. Although it was warm, he felt like he was on-fire. Sweat stung his eyes and blinded him. He walked and stumbled until a hand reached out and steadied him and helped him through a maze of boulders. It was Snape.

"Where are we going," Harry groaned.

"Don't speak, Potter," Snape said quietly. "We need to be out of hearing range. Keep walking."

They continued to climb until they reached a trail overlooking the little valley. Harry could tell they had been following the natural course of a little creek which eventually ended up in the blue lake encircling the prison. The scene was quite beautiful if he'd had a moment to more than just glance at it.

Natural waterfalls fell like strands of downy white hair over deep green mossy cliffs. They moved along a shelf-like outcrop barely wide enough for a single person to walk. Snape was behind him holding onto his cloak and pushing him forward when he stopped. Harry noticed there were tiny boats on the lake coming their way and on the distant narrow shore there were more figures disembarking.

The forest below them looked almost like a thick impassable jungle from his viewpoint, and unnaturally alive. There wasn't any wind and yet there were undulations in the treetops which moved in waves towards the lake. He wondered what could be making the movements and got caught up in his curiosity and almost forgot where they were and what was happening.

He stopped completely out of breath, falling behind the others and leaned against the wall, gasping. Snape remained silent standing under an eave of earth and grass waiting for him to recover.

"Mr. Snape, what is that?"

Snape spoke, his deep voice muffled by the shelf of earth. "Those are Death Eaters crossing the lake and coming ashore. Probably other creatures with them. It's likely they know we are on the island and Malfoy has sent them out to search for us. I think the Dark Lord is probably getting impatient for his prize."

Harry's head whipped around and studied the man's face. There was no malice there.

Snape continued, "They are going to run head-on into the elves." He nodded towards the forest floor below them.

Harry jerked back around and watched the two forces as they moved towards one another. Their head-on meeting would take place almost at their feet.

"Mr. Potter, unless you want to have horrific nightmares for the next few years of your life, I suggest you find the strength to move on. We are but a short distance from our goal."

"I don't think my mind is that delicate," Harry said under his breath and then grabbed rock to pull himself along. He took a moment to glance down one more time before rounding a corner. It was just after that he started hearing horrendous, hideous screaming which sounded barely human coming from somewhere very close.

"Keep going," Snape murmured and once again put a hand in his back and pushed him along gently.

They entered wide mouth cave hidden by a bench of rock. Harry thought he had never smelled anything quite as ghastly as what he was smelling at the moment. It made his stomach lurch almost uncontrollably.

The others were waiting for them as they came around the bend and stepped into the cool but acrid interior of the cave.

"Harry, what was that noise we heard?' Ron asked anxiously. Snape had motioned to Sooki and together they turned and left the way they'd come.

"Snape says it's the Death Eaters coming ashore. There were elves waiting for them," Harry gulped. "It sounded horrible." They stared at each other in horror. "What is that terrible smell?"

Moses came out of the dark throat of the cave and met them. He was smiling and pinching his nostrils together. "This is the dragon's lair," he said and then pulled the brim of his hat down on his brow. "The elves can't smell us or hear us here. The others, if they survive, won't come near the place."

"We are in a dragon lair?!" Lupin said, in surprise. "No wonder it stinks."

Moses found a soft spot near the entrance where the daylight reflected against the walls and sat down. He pulled things from his bag again.

Harry sank gratefully to the floor nearby and closed his eyes.

"You should rest while you can," Moses told the other two. " Pashal and Sooki will not be back for awhile."

"Where have they gone?" Ron asked.

"To steal a boat," Moses answered and then almost to himself, "There will be plenty left to steal."

"Moses, what does Paschal mean?" Harry asked, accepting apiece of cheese. The taste mixed with the smell from the cave almost choked him and he swallowed quickly.

"What about the dragon? Where is it?" Ron asked simultaneously.

Lupin lingered at the mouth of the cave and then wandered over and dropped down beside them

Moses smiled one of his enigmatic smiles and stuck a pipe in his mouth. He lit it with a click of his fingers, closed his eyes and appeared to fall asleep. He spoke a minute later. "The dragon is asleep and will stay that way until it is woken. Paschal, Harry, means… friend…and more." He pulled the brim of the hat down the long nose and they could see his mouth and a glint of gold. "I will tell you a story. It is for you to hear, Mr. Lupin. I think Harry knows it already. It is best if you hear it now, for we need to be as one when we take this journey." The cave was silent.

Harry dropped back and followed Moses' example and closed his eyes.

"There was a woman, a girl really," Moses began." "She danced and did the _dukkering_ (fortune-telling) in a place called the Hogs Head Inn in this village of Hogsmeade." He hesitated and lingered over his pipe, studying the glowing embers, puffing and inhaling. "It was some time ago."

"That's the village near Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Shut it, Ron," Harry grumbled. "Let him tell it."

Harry glanced over at Moses with one eye. The man's tiny smile curled his lip and he continued, "She was a pretty Roma girl. She had no other family than her brother. Of course, the Roma people consider all the Roma family, but… she was there working and her brother he worked there also. They met another boy there. One who had no other home as well. He was finished with this school you call Hogwarts."

Moses puffed at the pipe and pushed his hat back slightly to look at them. He continued to speak, "This boy was a tortured person, shying away, afraid of every shadow, like a rabbit afraid of its' enemy the hawk. They all became friends, much like Ron and Harry and this girl we search for; this Hermione."

"The boy was Severus Snape and the girl was Crica. He called her Cricket, like the little bug." Moses rubbed his index fingers together; a gesture mimicking the hind legs of a cricket. "She chirped constantly." He frowned. "Too much talk for a woman, but…" He shrugged.

"They all become friends and this boy Severus, he begins to heal and look less and less like a dead man. The brother watches and sees his sister and this Severus begin to love one another. It is not our custom for a Roma to marry outside the tribe, but this girl is stubborn and head-strong. She loves this man and wants to marry him, and so, they marry. But this story has pain in it because in his heart this man still loves another; one he cannot have, one taken by another." Moses sat up and knocked the ashes from his pipe. He leaned on his knee and continued his story.

"The brother understands but it saddens him. That is not to say that Severus was not kind to Cricket. He loved her too," Moses nodded, "in his own way. Then the girl tells him she is going to have his child. This was good news. They all joined the _Kumpania _in the summertime…"

"What's a _kumpania_?" Ron whispered looking over to see if Harry was awake.

Harry lay quietly listening.

"That is the families that come together and travel the road, Ron," Moses said. "They leave the winter shelter and go traveling the roads. This little family and the brother go and join their Kumpania."

"How is it you know so much about them?" Ron asked interrupting again, while Lupin remained silent, staring at Moses.

Moses smiled and tapped his shoe with the empty pipe and looked at him thoughtfully, "Because I was the brother. Crica was my sister." He sat for a moment studying the wall behind Ron's head.

"Go on, Moses," Lupin said quietly.

"Ah yes, I was thinking to myself," Moses mused. After another moment he continued, "We traveled the summer and would go to the villages and walk the streets in the summer sun, barefoot and ragged, but happy. Very happy. One day we are in this small place called Godric's Hollow. It is an old village, an ancient one. Above it's tiny streets there sits an ancient castle on a hillside. It is in ruin. It is not like this castle here or the one you call Hogwarts." He scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No, it is old, with the coldness of an ancient spirit." He shivered slightly and continued, "We are there and it is a bright day and Severus and my sister are on the street eating ice cream. They are playing…laughing, and I am trying to trick the one's who pass by out of their gold coin. I play the violin for money." Moses raises his arms and stokes an imaginary violin as he speaks.

Harry closed his eyes so he could better envision the story as it was told. He could almost see the teenagers on the street enjoying themselves, and hear the music playing.

"Then, from up the street several figures come closer," Moses was saying. "Severus, he is startled and he stands staring at the three people who walk to him. One is a girl with very long hair the color of dark honey. With her is a man with dark hair, wearing glasses and another smaller man. They see him and the one bursts out laughing and he strolls up to him and says, 'Well, if it isn't Snivellus!' The other two, the dark-haired boy and girl stand back a little. The dark haired one says to the other, 'Sirius, leave him alone. Come on we'll be late.'"

Moses drew on his pipe and continued, "It is hard for the smaller one called Sirius to leave and Severus is standing tall and straight and facing them. I can tell he is angry. But his eyes they keep going to the woman with the long hair and I know in my heart this is the one he calls Lily. This is the one he still loves."

Moses scratched absent-mindedly in the dirt, his head bent. "My sister also sees the look in her husband's eyes. She grows angry." Moses' head came up, "The Roma women you must know, have hot blood. When she sees the look on Severus' face she is jealous and hurt. For it is the first time I think that she knows in her heart Severus loves another.

My sister is ripe and ready to have this baby. She sees the other girl is also going to have a baby. I think perhaps she thought that it was Severus' child." Moses frowned and shook his head. "Jealousy, is an evil thing. Perhaps it is madness which made her think it, but she wanted to know for sure, so she went to their house. She went to the house of the woman and the dark-haired man. Severus did not know of this. He was with me and we traveled to a country fair in another place to sell some horses."

"Crica went to this place but did not see the woman there," Moses said, again very softly. Harry could hear the pain in his voice. "But the small man who she had seen on the street was there, the one they called Sirius, the one who spoke to Paschal."

There was silence and Harry could feel, once again, the horror rising and the sickening feeling of tears in his eyes.

"Sirius knows her. He frightens her and taunts her. Because Circa is scared she lashes out. She says to him the woman's child, the one called Lily, her child will die at the hands of the Kalo Beng, the evil one. She tells him she is Severus' wife and will be the only one to carry Severus' child. She says it has been prophesied that the other woman's child will die. Sirius asks her how she would know that. He's furious thinking Crica is saying Lily's child is Severus', that she is prophesizing the death of the child. He becomes angry and intimidating, calls her a Gypsy whore.

She tells him Severus was in the Inn the night an old man and a woman were talking. He overheard the woman prophesize the death of the infant boy. He heard part of it before the Innkeeper threw him out for snooping. Severus had told her."

Harry could hear Ron's sudden intake of breath from surprise.

Moses continues almost in a moan, "Sirius is angry. He holds her hostage. He uses a wizard's spell and binds and gags her and then leaves to send a message to Severus. He wants to know the truth, to hear it from Severus, himself and thinks Severus will come to him when he knows Crica is there." Moses suddenly stood as if the story had an energy driving him. Harry could feel it himself. Just hearing it told again made him want to jump up and run from the cave so he couldn't hear the rest, but he laid still and tried not to move.

"What happened?" Lupin asked in a dry, dead voice.

"She struggle to escape the spell binding her. Yet she was unfamiliar with Gadje magic and she could not do it. She made it to the stairs leading down from the house which sat on a hillside. With the awkwardness of her belly she became unsteady and fell," Moses said. "She broke her neck.

"Oh, no," Ron breathed in shock.

Moses made a circuit of the cave and was coming around again. He stopped at Ron's feet. "Yes."

He moved on to stand next to Lupin who remained sitting, his head down. "The dark-haired man they call James. The father of this one, Harry," he nodded over to Harry, "he comes home and finds Crica. She is dead but the baby has been delivered. It is dead as well." Moses shrugged and continued, "Severus comes then and sees this. He thinks James has killed her, has killed the child- his child. The woman called Lily arrives home, too. Severus is screaming and screaming, 'a child for a child', he screams."

"How, how did you…" Remus stuttered and then couldn't finish.

"I was there," Moses said calmly. "I see the man holding the baby and my sister's blood, red on his hands. I know what has happened even though I mourn the death of my sister and her child, I can see the truth of it. Severus cannot. Even this woman, Harry's mother cannot consol him. There is to much pain… ."

Harry swallowed hard as he lay listening and felt the first tears running down the sides of his head and pooling in the dirt below. He sobbed silently and clenched his fists.

"Severus has a rage he cannot release. Time goes by and it eats at his heart. He is swept away by this evil man and leaves our Campania, and follows this one called Voldemort. He goes to this black devil, and says to him, 'Give me the man, take his life and I will serve you', " Moses intoned and sighed heavily.

"It is often the case that when a man makes a mistake, it is worsened because he follows it with another. Severus told this Voldemort about the prophecy. It was only then Severus learned of the man called Peter Pettigrew and learned he was betraying his own friends by being a spy for Voldemort. Severus realized Voldemort was going to kill Lily and James Potter and then her child, now a year old."

Moses stared down at Harry as he stopped in his circuit of the cave and said, "Although Severus was deeply grieved over the loss of Crica, for he loved her too; he also realized he had betrayed his one true love, Lily Potter. Severus set out to stop, Voldemort." He was interrupted from telling the rest of the story.

"I can tell the rest of the story," Lupin said.

Harry opened his eyes and dried his face with his sleeve. He rolled his head to stare at the brown-haired man sitting on a boulder nearby.

"I met him on the way to the Potters. I received a message from Lily telling me to come to them quickly. It didn't give specifics; it just said Severus was involved. Well…" he laughed dryly, "I had never done anything to Snape when we were in school. I never did anything to stop what happened to him either. To my shame I watched when James and Sirius tricked him and teased him...and bullied him. I didn't particularly feel sorry for him but I didn't hate him either. I thought when I received her message that he had done something terrible to Lily."

Lupin shuffled a rock between his hands and went on, "At Hogwarts, I found out Lily was his friend. It was just before we left after our seventh year and I was feeling very frightened at the time. I knew my _kind_ find it very difficult to manage out in the real world. Lily had been there for me all those years consoling me and I found myself falling in love with her. I also knew James loved her and so I didn't make my feelings known." His voice dropped, as if he were talking to himself. "I mean what future would she have with a….a werewolf."

He stood and turned to them, "I was jealous of Snape and the time Lily took with him. I wouldn't allow myself to feel jealousy towards James, or even towards Sirius, because I knew they loved her, too. I just couldn't accept Severus in the same way. After all, James and Sirius were my best friends and I consoled myself with the idea that I would still have all of them; that I would never really lose her. It would always be like it was at Hogwarts."

Remus continued, walking slowly towards Moses. The two appeared to be in their own world and lost to the fact that two boys were listening. "When I got her letter, it frightened me. She didn't give any details, but just the tone of what she had written made me frantic to reach her. I left immediately. She was beside herself, almost hysterical in the letter and I couldn't imagine what had happened. I went and learned of the death of the woman and her child. It was such a tragedy . Lily couldn't find Severus and she tried, she couldn't fix what was unfixable. He just disappeared. I went to her and learned of part of the story.

It was a year later almost to the very day of the anniversary of his wife and son's death when I found him. We lived in the same circle of people… those who served the Dark Lord. Although I wasn't one of them I was considered on the same level. I was a werewolf." He shrugged. "Lily had asked me to try and find Snape. By then I was aware he was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Lily might have been soft-hearted towards him but I was not. I saw what the Dark Lord and his followers were doing.

That night, the night James and Lily died, I stopped him…I stopped him from going to them." Lupin dropped his head and his voice sounded strangled. " He tried to get away. He was in a hurry and explained what was about to happen. I didn't believe him when he told me Peter was going to betray Lily and James. I mean, I thought Sirius was the secret-keeper and I didn't know that at the last minute he'd used the Fidelius charm on Peter. I didn't believe Severus when he said he wanted to save them. How could I; after his threats, his grief...his loss. I was sure he meant to harm them, to harm, Harry.

So… I…hurt him." Lupin said and threw a rock which shattered against the wall. He continued, "I didn't know about….the charm he placed on Lily and Harry to protect, Harry."

Moses nodded and sat down again staring at him. He continued where Lupin left off. "I share in the responsibility, I was the one who sent her to her death. I was the one who found where they lived and sent her to them, and when Severus got the message I was the one who took him there. So you see, it is a full circle now." He raised his hands and there was a deafening silence that followed the act.

A noise from the front of the cave drew their attention. It was Snape and Sooki.

"I hope you are all rested," Snape said dryly. He studied the expression on each of their faces and turned to Moses last. "It's time to wake the Old Dog. It's time to wake the dragon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Snape's Plan

Lupin remained sitting with his back to the two. Harry was still laying on the ground, looking at Remus and the anguish that was registered on his face. No one spoke.

Snape glared at them, and snapped, "We cannot afford to rest all day. Everything must be in place by nightfall. We only have a few hours."

"What do you mean to do?" Ron stammered, "What do you mean, 'wake the dragon'? Do you mean literally?"

Snape glanced at him. It was always amazing to Harry how Snape treated everyone. He was looking at Ron as if he'd never met him before. Harry sat up.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I mean literally," Severus growled.

Sooki stood at Snape's shoulder with the bright light of late afternoon shining through his hair. His skin looked almost translucent. He remained silent surveying the party.

"What is your plan?" Remus asked, still sitting with his back to Snape. His voice was now gentle, almost a whisper.

Snape, sensing a change in the atmosphere and attitude of the people in the cave, glanced at Moses, who was still sitting, watching him. "We are going to try and reach Him through Potter's mind. It will be a two act play, I think," Snape said and walked over to Harry. The dark eyes looked down at him and Harry thought he caught a glimpse of both fear and concern.

"Sooki has caught one of the Death Eaters. We will create an illusion, showing him that I was bringing Potter to him and got caught by the elves. Sooki will pretend to kill both of us and let the Death Eater escape to pass the word on to the Dark Lord. Hopefully, He will think that is the end to the two of us." Snape snapped his head up and spun on his heel. "We need to do it while there is still carnage below. It will be more convincing."

Harry swallowed hard. Snape was saying they were going to go down and act out this scene in the same place where the elves had killed the Death Eaters that had landed only a short time below. He also sensed Snape wasn't sure of this plan.

"And after that?" Ron asked, looking from Snape to Harry. "Are we going after Hermione?

Snape shook his head slowly and stopped before him, "No, Mr. Weasley, not _'we' . _You and Mr. Lupin will take a boat to the island and go in by way of the servants entrance. Moses will go with you until you reach the island. After that he has other tasks he will attend to. It will be up to you to rescue Miss Granger."

Ron stared up with a frown and glanced at Remus who had remained very still and hadn't spoken. "What about you and Harry? What happens if you convince You-Know-Who that the elves killed you?" Ron asked, looking even more worried.

Snape was still standing before him answering patiently, "We will fly the dragon over to the island."

"Fl…fly, " Ron said and raised his eyebrows in astonishment and looked over at Harry, "a dragon?!"

"We cannot all be caught on the water in boats. We must split up. I cannot apparate here on this island and he is too weak to swim," Snape said. "Besides there are things in the water that would kill us. Do you have another way to get us both there Mr. Weasley? Because if you do I would hear of it," Snape said and turned away , heading to the mouth of the cave, stopping only to finish telling them of his plan.

"We fly the dragon over and reach the ramparts in the dark without being seen. Malfoy will think we are dead and the Dark Lord won't come to Azkaban unless he knows Potter is there. We will have time to prepare for his arrival. In the meantime, Malfoy's little army is now minus a few," he turned. "We just might have a chance to get the antidote, since he will no longer be holding it out as bait. It will be inconsequential to him and the Dark Lord will have other tasks for Malfoy. With any luck we may do all that we have come to do."

Harry listened and ignored the not to subtle references to killing Voldemort. Instead he thought of the dragon. He had never considered riding a dragon before. Seeing one and barely escaping with his life during the Triwizard Tournament was his last encounter. Unlike Hagrid he had no great love for them. "How are we going to ride a dragon?" he asked.

Snape turned and said, "Sooki can handle _Lamya_," he answered. He addressed all of them. "Just so that you know, Azkaban is very similar to Hogwarts on the inside. The prisoners are held in the towers and the entrances to the dungeons are the same. There will be Dementors guarding the entrances and there will be other creatures inside."

"Harry's taught us the Patronus Charm," Ron sputtered as if to say, he could handle the Dementors.

Snape stopped speaking and looked at him.

"I taught it to, Harry, Severus" Remus added. He turned on his stool of stone and faced Snape and spoke, "He used it to save his own life and Sirius' when the Dementors tried to give them the 'kiss'. I think he'll be able to ride a dragon, Severus. He found a way to rescue Buckbeak and fly him up to break Sirius out of that locked room at Hogwarts so he could escape." Lupin stood and walked slowly over to Snape. " You're always accusing him of being like his father Severus. You know, he is like James, he is very much like his father. And James was a good man, Severus. I think you misjudged him, as you have misjudged his son. Like I have misjudged you for so very long."

Remus was only a short distance from the other man. "Sometimes we make terrible mistakes Severus and find that an apology is just not enough to make up for the terrible wrongs we commit."

Lupin studied Snape's face for a long time. "Sometimes, an apology is all we have. I trust that you will take care of Harry." Lupin reached out his hand in an offering.

Snape looked at the outstretched hand and without glancing at Harry spoke to him. "We must get to the bottom of the slope before it gets dark. We must use our captive as a messenger or use the connection Potter has with the Dark Lord; something I would not choose to do. Bbut we must go now if we are to try or we lose our opportunity." Snape turned, leaving Lupin's outstretched hand in the air.

Harry rose to his feet with some difficulty and followed. He passed Remus on unsteady feet and touched his arm. "You need to take care of Ron and get Hermione away, Remus." Harry looked back over his shoulder at Ron and said, "We'll have stories to tell when we get to Hogwarts, won't we Ron?" He grinned weakly and turned and left the cave. Sooki and Snape were waiting for him on the narrow trail.

They reached the bottom of the gorge, with Snape holding him under one arm and Sooki under the other. The elf's touch automatically made Harry's head swim and he ended up standing on the bank of a small river staring down into it as if in a daydream.

The elf let go of him and moved ahead. Snape pulled Harry along until they reached a log arching over the stream. With some difficulty Harry walked over it , falling to his knees towards the middle and crawling unsteadily to the other side. Snape was immediately kneeling beside him and whispering, "I cannot give you the potion until we have completed this. You must look as if you are about to die. Even then as you've noticed the effects of this potion are not as beneficial as they have been. Do you understand?"

Harry raised his head and nodded, pushing himself to his feet. "Yes." Snape was telling him that he was getting weaker.

Snape reached out and grabbed him once again under the arm, murmuring softly, "Potter, what you are about to see is rather grisly. If you can, stay on your feet, we will try to make this as short as possible. Sooki has the man bound just up ahead," he mumbled and threw Harry's arm around his neck. "Who knows if this will work at all."

Harry was feeling the effects of not having the green potion to fortify him. Sweat was running down his face, and he could feel the pain like spikes running through his chest and belly. He wanted desperately to stop and curl up into a ball and hold himself against the waves of pain. His head was pounding and his vision blurring. Still, he could see very clearly what Snape had warned him about.

They marched noisily into the deepening shadows of the woods and followed a grisly trail of body parts and shredded, bloody clothing. There were parts unrecognizable to Harry who assumed they had once belonged to non-human creatures. They stopped in a rather gory area and Snape dropped him roughly to the ground.

"Hang on, Potter," he said, gruffly and turned to speak quietly to Sooki who faded before Harry's eyes into the landscape and disappeared. "We'll wait until Sooki brings this man turns this man free," Snape said turning to him. "He will come back and hold us hostage, and make it appear as if he is killing us. It is our intent to follow the Death Eater to see if he returns to Malfoy with the news of our death." Harry closed his eyes to rest for a moment and heard Snape's gruff voice. "Don't you pass out on me, Potter."

A hand shook him and Harry groaned and tried to push the hand away, "Won't… won't pass out," he moaned.

Moments passed in silence and Harry felt the pain crawling up his limbs as if he were on fire. Snape dropped down beside him and spoke, "Sooki found the Death Eater- dead- which leaves us one option. I don't believe for a moment that we are going to survive this Potter, particularly when the Dark Lord enters our minds. You are going to have to try and reach the Dark Lord with your mind. And I am prepared to join you. Just for your own information, we will cross into each other's memories just like we did that day in my classroom. He will be there with us and we must persuade him that Sooki is about to kill me. He will know you are dying already."

Flies that were hungrily buzzing over the bodies around them was convincing to Harry. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the insects gathering in force to feast. The sun was setting and hot and he was suffering with a fever and chills and trembling uncontrollably. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Snape. "You didn't tell me that Remus stopped you from rescuing my parents," he said simply. "You didn't tell me that you had even tried."

Snape started and glanced down at him, the dark eyes hardened.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked. "You told the Dark Lord the prophecy, not knowing that it was about me. You thought it was about the Longbottoms. Then, when you saw Peter Pettigrew go to Voldemort, you knew he was about to betray my parents and the prophecy was really about me. You set out to save us , " Harry said it more to himself then to Snape. "You really didn't want revenge anymore did you? You knew in your heart that my dad didn't kill your wife and son." He kept going as the thoughts spilled out unbidden from some hidden reservoir of his mind. He continued, "But it was too late. Voldemort knew where my parents lived."

Snape glared at him and snarled, "You must set these thoughts aside Potter. He will cut through your mind like a knife. We must be convincing! Focus on what task we have ahead and forget these things from the past." He turned away as if listening to something in the trees. The late afternoon sun was at the apex of the cone and they were within minutes of being in shadow.

Harry thought about it as they waited. He thought Snape had hated him for being the one who survived; for being the Boy-That-Lived, when his own son had not. Harry thought Snape had truly wanted revenge believing his father and Sirius had murdered his wife and son. Now, he suddenly realized Snape had been acting out a role for a very long time.

_You really don't hate me do you? _Harry thought_. All of these years you've pretended to hate me so that you could protect me. You've pretended to follow Him so that you could watch him._ Harry pushed himself up. He was only inches away from the man.

"Everyone had to believe you hated me," Harry said, forgetting his agony for a moment and looked into the eyes turned on him. Harry studied the face and knew instantly that he had found the truth. "It's all been an act."

"Do you understand these thoughts are going to get us killed?" Snape hissed. This time he looked worried.

"It's not knowing that'll get us killed," Harry replied, matching the tone of his voice to Snape's although it was shaky. "I think I can pretend as well as you, but I've heard the story from you and from Moses. Now, I need to know the truth or I'll never be convincing."

Harry looked into the dark black pools of the man's eyes where he could read guilt and sorrow and sadness. He saw the lines soften in his face for a moment before Snape stood and reached down. "Get to your feet Potter and forget these fantasies!" He grabbed Harry by the vest and pulled him to his feet. The familiar nasty expression was back.

"Why did you try and save my parents and me?" Harry shot back, holding himself against the pain.

"Don't you want him dead, Potter? Don't you want to kill him?" Snape asked holding him out like a rag doll, his face contorted in a savage frown. "Aren't we here for the same purpose? Because if we aren't then we are surely dead."

"Tell me now so that I can die with the truth," Harry said calmly, hanging limply in his grasp.

Snape let him go so abruptly that he almost fell from the lack of support. Instead, he weaved unsteadily on his feet. The man stood back, glanced over at where Sooki had disappeared and then turned back to him. "The truth? I don't know the truth."

Harry studied the confusion on Snape's face. It was there for a fraction of a second and then gone. Sooki appeared suddenly and strolled towards them. Snape turned to Harry, and asked, "We must try this now. Are you ready?"

Harry knew they couldn't wait any longer and nodded. The elf positioned himself with a knife to Snape's throat as he knelt in front of the remains of a body . Harry couldn't remain standing any longer and dropped to the ground on his knees.

Snape whispered the word, "LEGILIMENS."

Harry remembered the sensations from the day he stood in Snape's office. He heard Snape's words in his mind, "I will see what you see, I will feel what you feel. Reach out to him in your mind." Harry searched his memories and stopped in the Ministry of Magic. The day he had fought his way back to the corridor, racing after Bellatrix Lestrange; there, where he had encountered Voldemort.

Harry saw the dark wizard throwing curses and talking to Dumbledore, moving from one hiding place to another, saw his gaunt, bony face and evil eyes. The scar above Harry's eyebrow began to burn and he closed his eyes and steadied himself with his hands. "He's coming," was all he could gasp.

"Don't try to lie to him, he will know," Snape's ethereal voice demanded. "Show him what you see. He will know you are dying and believe he is seeing your last thoughts."

Harry could only remember having the feeling of being invaded by something evil and unclean. His eyes looked out through slits and his mind was filled with Voldemort's thoughts.

"Why Severus, my trusted servant, you have got yourself in a bind now haven't you?" The voice wiggling out of his mouth was not Harry's. The eyes that saw for two surveyed the area. "It seems the deed is almost done. Alas, so are you," Harry chuckled unwillingly.

"Please master," Snape struggled in Sooki's grip. "Save me!"

"Where are the others?" Voldemort asked Harry ignoring Snape's plea.

Harry felt as if he were under the Imperious Curse. He was floating in the background, watching the proceedings like a bystander. The eyes turned on him and he felt the black wizard searching his mind. He also felt horrendous pain.

"Dead," he whispered truthfully, forcing himself to concentrate on his parents and on Sirius. "I'm dying too," he said nonchalantly and passed out.

"This was soooo easily," the voice said in the darkness. "No fun at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Dragon

Harry woke and wasn't sure where he was at. It was almost dark, light enough to see but dark enough that he had to strain his eyes. He took a cursory inventory and realized he felt slightly better and knew Snape must have given him the potion just after he passed out. He was now laying on his back and staring up into a startling deep midnight blue sky. The stars were so brilliant he momentarily felt like he was falling towards them. He heard a noise of someone in pain and rolled his head to the side. Snape was on his knees not feet away and Sooki was beside him. Other elves were standing there and one of them had an extremely sharp knife at Snape's throat.

_Not much has changed_, Harry thought, e_xcept we actually may die this time_. He sat up gingerly and looked at the two men. The blade was actually beginning it's trail across Snape's neck and specks of blood were dripping down into the white shirt collar. Snape was frowning slightly and staring at Harry.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Harry gasped reaching out as if he could stop the journey of the blade. The elf holding the knife looked up and barely shook his head before bending it to the task once again.

Harry felt a hand on his own head and glanced up to see his own personal elf standing over him. _It looks like I'm next_, he thought.

And then, from the darkness of the trail Harry heard a voice. It was childlike and familiar. The words were foreign and Harry knew that it was an elf. But the person who stepped into the circle was not an elf, it was Ron. He continued to speak as he neared them. Just behind him were Lupin and Moses, both dropping to their knees immediately and baring their necks.

_Oh, I wouldn't do that_, Harry thought immediately. _Sheep to the slaughter_, was his second thought. Ron continued to talk and Harry heard Ramond's voice coming out of the scruffy-bearded mouth of his friend. What little he could see, Harry could tell that Ron was acting as a channel. His face was blank and his eyes staring.

Moses was closest to Harry and whispered a translation of the words Ron was saying, "He says to them that if they kill us they lose the chance to regain their land from the wizards. That we are here to kill the Dark wizard and free their island from his tyranny. Their rights to this land will be restored. If they don't heed his warning they are not abiding by their own laws."

.Harry listened in fascination and wonder. Somehow the child, Ramond had traveled with them. Now he wondered how much influence a small half-elf, half-human child would have on the situation. Harry felt the coldness of his own personal knife close to his throat. It would take but one movement on his part and the sharp blade would slice through his neck

The elves seemed to know who the person was who was talking to them; no one approached Ron. He walked slowly into the circle and waved a hand. The grove was illuminated by a warm light emanating from thin air.

Harry could see the two inch cut crossing Snape's neck. He was stolidly staring into space, immobilized.

Moses continued to mumble, "This man you hold and this kin of ours, both are my father's. Would you kill them?"

One of the elves stepped forward from the shadows. Harry was surprised to see it was a woman.

"You have been lost to us these years, Heart of our Hearts," she said. "Come back to your people and we will let your true father live. The others must die, particularly this one. He is the one who took you from us." She pulled Snape's head back roughly and looked down at him.

Harry could now tell the difference between male and female elves. The female elf was wearing body armor, taller and stronger. She looked almost human in appearance but still had the waspish face and long pointed ears. She definitely looked deadlier, he considered.

"No," Ron raised his hand. "Would you kill the one I love and have it break my heart?" he asked. Ron turned and looked at Harry. "He is but a companion to this one." Ron pointed to Harry. "He comes to kill Damien, the devil of man, the one they call Voldemort."

All of the elves turned to stare at Harry. The female spoke again, "Let him kill the evil one. We will kill the rest of these humans. It is our way. It will rid of us of this unnatural filth inhabiting our island."

The elf holding the knife to Snape's neck bent down once more and Harry could feel the edge of the knife piercing his own neck. "No, don't!" he shouted. "I need their help. I cannot kill Voldemort without them." A hand held his head back and he looked up to see the elf above him raise the knife.

"It is against our laws to kill the younglings," the childlike voice said. "Turn him free and the others and I will return to thee."

Snape reacted and grabbed the hand that held the knife to his throat. He was lightening quick. The elf was on the ground but Snape was not as quick as the female. He was laying face down spread-eagled and several elves were pointing arrows at him. The child's voice once again emanated from Ron who now stood at the head of the man. "You knew there would come a time when I would return to my people, father. Lay still and do not let them have a cause to hurt you. I will always know of your love and you will always be at my side."

Harry was held for a moment longer and then the hand released him. He was in time to see Snape cover his head with his hands in defeat. _You are losing another son_, he thought to himself and was overwhelmed by sadness.

The woman elf stepped forward and spoke to Ron and then she made a motion with her hand and turned away.

The elves disappeared into the dark without a sound leaving them all still on their knees and Snape on the ground. Ron stood in a stupor looking out towards the forest and then gradually came to himself. He was surprised to find himself the object of everyone's attention except for Snape.

"What, what am I doing here? he asked. He stared down at the man at his feet and backed up quickly.

Moses was the first to speak out, "We must be on our way." He helped Lupin to his feet and took Ron by the arm. "It is a short distance to the boats. We need to get there before Paschal and Harry, so we will go now."

"But…but," Ron's voice trailed back from the darkness as Moses ushered them down the trail.

Harry got to his feet slowly, knowing he was losing strength minute-by-minute. He walked over to Snape who was still face-down on the ground. Sooki stood beside him.

Harry saw the look of resignation and great sorrow written in the figure of the man. He knew Snape had given up. Harry closed his eyes and began to envision every time he could think of when Snape had stood in his classroom and the man had cruelly badgered and humiliated him. The scenes came easily. Harry opened his eyes stared down and said viciously, "Get up!" He reached for his wand for the first time, pointing it at the still-kneeling man.

Sooki stepped back, his eyes wide, "We do not allow wizards to use their wands here. Put it away before the others' sense it and come back."

Harry stood his ground towering over the still man. "So be it. If they come back and kill us then that's what will happen. That's what you want anyway isn't it Snape!" he growled. He waited and Snape didn't move. "I'll ask you the same question you asked me. Do you hate him enough? Do you want to kill him?" Harry hesitated and waited until the head slowly came up. "Because if you don't then he's won. He's taken everything from us."

Harry was sweating again and barely staying on his feet. "I know what happened back then," he whispered, "because I was in your mind, too." Harry stopped. "Do you hate him enough to help me kill him?" he finished a moment later. "Then get up!"

Snape rolled over and lay limply, looking up. Harry saw the grief twisting the man's face; saw the raw emotion and felt his own heart stir. He clenched his jaw and pointed the wand at Snape and then felt ridiculous. "What are you worried about," he said quietly. "We're both going to die and we'll never see our friends or family again anyway. You knew it when we started out. Now, I know it." He waited and then added, "If we are going to try then I need your help. I can't do this alone." He put the wand away and reached out his hand.

Snape looked at it and for a moment Harry thought he would ignore it the way he had ignored Lupin's apology. Instead, Snape reached up and took it and stood.

""I guess we have a dragon to wake," he said.

As they made the arduous climb back up the ravine to the cave, Harry found some aberrant circuit in his brain kicked in and he found himself talking (no) chatting as they walked.

"You know Professor, I received a letter from Professor McGonagal and she sent my OWLS along with the list of new books I'd be needing this year," Harry said and wiped sweat from his face with his sleeve. "Funny to think about it really. Here we are about to start Hogwarts again only a day or two from now. Chances are Dumbledore won't have his Potion's Master anymore." He stopped and laughed and then bent over and retched into the bushes.

It was dark and the moon had not yet sailed over the cone to illuminate their path. Snape stopped in front of him, spun on his heel and grabbed Harry by the front of his cloak and pulled him along, like a tugboat.

"Oh, don't take me wrong," Harry continued, unabated by his aching head and body and the fact he had just vomited for the third time. "Even if the ban on playing Quidditch was lifted, Griffindor would still be missing a Seeker and Keeper. But that's alright really. Well, it's not all right," he countered himself, "I think Ron would have made a decent Keeper. I suppose though, Professor I won't be able to show you that I really can do okay in Potion's. I don't know why it's important right now. I guess I've always tried to impress on you that I wasn't stupid."

They came around the bend and entered the cave and Harry was being half-dragged, half-carried by Snape. They stopped and the man shook him like a child and said tiredly, "Will you shut up, Potter!"

Sooki stepped up and touched Harry's forehead and spoke something to Snape.

"Yes, I know he is fevered," Snape answered. "He's demented because of the poison."

Harry heard the word and broke out laughing, and said weakly, "You think I'm a Dementor. Oh no, no, no! On the contrary, they are nasty things those. Look, I can show you how to rid yourself of them." He pulled out his wand and was about to perform the Patronus Charm. Snape grabbed the wand from his hand. His own wand was glaring out light for them to see where they were going.

"You know that old saying, 'Let Sleeping Dogs Lie'?" Harry continued unmindful of the fact he had been relieved of his wand. "Well maybe you don't know since it's a muggle cliche. What it really should say is, 'Let Sleeping Dragons Lie', don't you think. Silly thing to wake a dragon, really."

Almost drunk with his delirium Harry was ushered towards the back of the cave where the atmosphere became more pungent with the smell of the animal who nested there. "Ooh, it stinks in here! I think we should go out where the air is clean," he said and turned around to retrace his steps. Snape was behind him now and spun him back around.

"Go that way Potter," the voice said.

"Quit shoving now," Harry grumbled pulling at his cloak. "You know Professor, it's gotten harder and harder to put up with you over the years. I've tried to be nice, I really have. Hermione has always been very kind about it, championing you and all... and I just couldn't see it..." Harry stopped and felt the man behind run into him. He tried to turn and talk face-to-face, at the same time, "I've become a bit bitter about how unfair you can be…."

"Potter, if you do not keep walking I will have to knock you out," Snape said. "However, I prefer that you walk on your on two feet. I'm a little tired of carrying you."

Harry glanced down as they entered the inner sanctuary of the nest. It was a craggy cave with an opening at the top like a gigantic well. At the bottom were peaked piles of something that suddenly glimmered in the light. Harry leaned over to look closer and felt the hand grab him and pull him back from the precipice.

"Potter!" Snape growled. He had just pulled him back from stepping over a very steep cliff. He pushed him down a path that spiraled downward. The way down was less sheer and rocky than from the outside of the cave and Harry was more easily guided along the path.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked, still trying to look over the side. "Why there's piles of gold down there and I think I saw something really big and shiny laying on it all."

"That's the dragon, Potter," Snape mumbled.

Harry's vision was blurry and he wiped at his glasses as if they were the problem instead of his eyes. He turned and looked at Snape who was almost even with him in height on the narrow walkway.

"Dragon, you say!" he gasped. "Oh, I don't think we should be going down there! They're awfully dangerous you know. I had to get an egg from one once. It was a ugly thing it was." He rubbed at his nose and looked around, "What is that stench?!"

He sobered considerably when they walked across the rocky floor of the cavern and stood in front of a gigantic dragon. It's scales were metallic green and bronze and rustled when he breathed. Harry looked up, and up and up until he saw the horned head.

He was backing up when the now familiar hand pushed him forward. The elf had already begun to climb up the mountain of gold coins and other objects.

"What's he doing!" Harry squealed. Snape came around to his side and held onto his sleeve while Harry yanked feebly at his hand in an attempt to get him off.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began and looked at him with a worried face. He reached over to grab his chin and stare into his eyes.

"Whatchoo doin' Snape?" Harry stammered. "Get off!" He pushed the hand away and found it once again clamped firmly on his jaw. Another hand came up and held his nose. In a second, he was coughing and hacking as a liquid was poured down his throat.

Harry found himself once again bent over and retching onto a solid gold dinner plate. He looked at it and studied his skewed reflection and thought, _My goodness but that's a strange thing to be laying here_. He slowly began to regain his senses and heard the elf up ahead of them mumbling something in his language.

He glanced up and saw Snape looking at him. "You know Professor I am having the strangest dream. Did I spill my potion or something in class? I think it may have been a hallucinogen if you know what that is. I could swear we are in a cave and there's an elf there talking to a dragon."

"It is not a dream, Potter," Snape grabbed him by the arm and wrangled him around to face the dragon. "Pay attention. This could be dangerous."

"Oh, YEAH," Harry said in awe, throwing his head back to see the eye-green eyes of the monster turn to look at them.

Harry was fully cognizant and alert when he straddled the back of the dragon just behind Snape. The elf was on the ground speaking to the beast as if talking to a baby. The words were foreign and unintelligible but Harry heard a musical cadence in the tone.

"Mr. Snape," Harry grabbed hold of the other man's shirt. "I don't think this is a good idea at all. How are you going to guide him?"

Snape glanced over his shoulder and said,, "He is an intelligent animal, Potter. Sooki will tell him what we want. Our job is to hold on."

Harry looked into Snape's face and nodded solemnly. "I can do that," he said, although he was shaking so violently that he vibrated. And then, he thought, _perhaps it's the dragon's breathing that's causing this motion._

The flight up and out of the cave was like nothing Harry had ever experienced and he thought himself to be a very experienced flier. The fact that the dragon smelled, and growled and roared and snorted fire was a small thing. Riding on its' back was not anywhere close to what it felt like riding Buckbeak. The wings were a hundred times bigger and the muscles arched in the spiny back each time the wings were lifted. The neck was long like a snake and it allowed the head to swing around to stare at them with cat-like yellow-green eyes.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to keep himself positioned in the middle of one of the hard metal scales he was sitting on. He had a moment of giddy wonder when he realized Snape was actually holding on to a set of makeshift reins and was shouting commands to it.

They rose vertically into the night sky. The sounds were almost deafening within the confines of the cave.

"Isn't Sooki coming?" Harry shouted and grabbed Snape's cloak.

"No," Snape yelled back and looked down. "No elf will set foot on Azkaban while humans are there."

They were up and out into the night air. The moon was just rising over the rim of the cone and Snape pulled back with both arms and swung the dragon in a wide circle before heading to the white castle in the middle of the lake. It was only going to take them a few minutes if the dragon flew directly across the short distance and if Snape could hold him,

but it seemed the animal had not been awake for sometime and he took it into his mind to stretch his wings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione's Surprise

Harry was clear-headed as they made a tour of the entire island, and flew out to sea several miles before making a huge circle and returning. He felt the power of the beast as it flew and let the air rushing by refresh him. He wasn't at all concerned that they were headed in the wrong direction. It was something about being air-born that made him take pleasure in riding; even if it was a dragon. He was just getting used to the surging power of the wings when they took their last turn and headed back to the island.

They made ever tighter circles over the castle with the full moon shining brightly down. He could begin to see details as they circled. He was surprised at the sight next to the front entrance. "Aren't those giants?" he shouted at Snape.

Snape glanced down and nodded. He yelled back over his shoulder, "I don't know if we will get away without being undetected, but we'll try to reach the northern tower and drop off there. Hold on because this will be tricky."

Harry gulped and clung to the cloth of Snape's shirt. They were spiraling in and going very fast. He noticed other things about the grounds as they got closer. "What are those?" There were a number of figures crossing the grounds. They were visible because of their light colored clothing and white hair.

Snape looked again. "Those are Veela," he answered.

"Veela," Harry said to himself, but aloud. He remembered watching the World Cup Quidditch game and seeing the mascots. They were women or creatures who resembled very seductive beautiful women until they became angry and then he'd seen them turn into a bird-like creature. "Why are they there?" he shouted, feeling the contents of his stomach rolling uncomfortably.

"….very dangerous. They are wild," Snape shouted and Harry heard the end of his words, "Have your wand ready."

Harry nervously let go with one hand and reached for his wand. It was gone. He searched frantically for a few seconds and decided that it wasn't any use. They were landing.

"We're not going to make the tower," Snape yelled. The sound was the last thing Harry heard as the dragon reared back and started his landing with his feet first and his wings back like an owl. The head reared back and the dragon began shooting fire at the landing zone.

Harry felt the action of the animal rearing back and automatically leaned forward, Snape did the same. But the landing was not smooth and they lost altitude and speed too fast and they landed with a violent jerk. Harry lost his hold and found himself flying out into space, flailing at the air and then thankfully landing on something soft and rolling down a steep gradient. He ended up sprawled on a flat stony surface. Almost instantaneously he heard a soft thud nearby.

The dragon seemed to be happy because he stood on the top of the curtain wall and roared and blew flame. He flapped his wings and walked on his two hind legs back and forth and stretched his neck to examine what was below him. He reared back and examined the moon smiling down on him and roared and shot fire at it. The noise was deafening and distracting.

Harry rolled to his back and looked up a set of stone stairs that led to main walkway between buildings. If he had been at Hogwarts he would have been on the open, more flattened area, where the greenhouses usually stood. As it was, he had landed on soft turf of a slope and rolled to the floor of the area just below the stairs. As he rolled over he saw people standing at the bottom of the stairs, the front most person standing within a foot of him and holding a wand pointed at his head.

Not more than a few feet away Harry made out Snape's body. He wasn't moving.

"Well hello, boys," a voice said softly. "That was quite an entrance."

Harry sat up, "Hermione?!" He studied the figure before him. The girl was dressed in men's clothing and had her hair cut short like a boy. There were several men who stood behind her and several women. They were all dressed like Moses' people, the Roma.

"Who came with you, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Snape," Harry said and struggled to his feet and felt her arms go around him.

"Oh Harry, I have been so worried. Will you ever forgive me for what I did?" she whispered and hugged him tight. "I couldn't help it. He made me, I didn't even know I was poisoning you and….and."

He enjoyed the hug and then pushed her back gently but quickly, " No time for that now Hermione. Check and see if Snape's ok. Lupin and Ron and Moses came by boat. We have to find them."

Hermione nodded quickly and motioned for one of the Romani women to check the still figure lying on the ground. "She is a _drabengo_, Harry; a healer." She motioned again and several of the figures behind her left them. "They'll find Lupin and Ron and the Gypsy. Now we've got to move and move quickly."

Harry stepped over to the woman who had rolled Snape on his back. His eyes were closed and a dark substance that looked black in the moonlight was spreading across his white shirt. Harry could see what caused it. It was one of the spines of the dragon that had broken off when they fell off. It was protruding from Snape's chest.

"Can you do something," he asked the woman and Hermione stepped in and knelt beside their Potion's teacher. She said something in Romani to the woman and got a nod.

"Yes, yes, she can help him," Hermione said. "But they'll be here any moment and we've got to get him away." She waved her wand and the body rose in midair. As a group they turned and entered a hole in the wall which Harry knew immediately was a sewer outlet. The smell of it was almost as wretched as the dragon's lair had been.

As they moved in the dark Harry felt smaller bodies join them and he was suddenly lifted and carried along as if caught in a torrent of water. "Hermione?!" he whispered in surprise.

Her voice floated back, "Never mind Harry, don't struggle They are house elves. Let them carry you until we are safe."

Harry sat by his teacher and watched as the Roma woman tended to the wound. The spike was removed and the bleeding stopped. He waited anxiously for the man to show some signs of life and couldn't understand why he was feeling so concerned about him.

Hermione was nearby talking to the people and the house elves surrounding her. To Harry, it looked like she had organized the group into a well-oiled, fighting machine. He was even amused at how the dozen or so house elves efficiently followed her orders. He remembered Dobby, the house elf who had befriended him when he was younger, with some nostalgia.

After everyone went in a dozen different directions she came to him and dropped to his side. They were in a large ugly room cut out of solid stone and rather ancient in appearance. The dirt of centuries seemed to be collected on its' walls.

"Are we safe here?" Harry asked. He was feeling the effects of the poisoning reappearing once again.

"So far," she answered. "Malfoy doesn't much care that I got loose and the Roma are with me. We don't pose much of a threat. But he knows you're coming. He's guessed that you've brought people with you." She glanced at the still figure of Snape. "However did you decide to bring Snape along?" she asked, scrunching her nose.

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't think anyone has any idea what kind of a man he is," he said. "He's saved my life more than once Hermione. Anyway, you know why I'm here. I mean, why I'm really here?" He was afraid to look at her for a moment and then finally unable to delay any longer he glanced up.

"Of course, I know," she smiled. "I knew a long time ago Harry." She walked to Snape's side and bent down to touch his chest. "I know you didn't come to rescue me and I'm not hurt about that. I know you're here to kill Voldemort.' She talked calmly and looked back at him. "The Roma have what they call a '_godaver manush'_; a wise one. From their description it is a half-elf, half human who tells them there is one that has been called to assassinate Voldemort. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Did you know that he is Ramond's adoptive father," Harry nodded in the direction of the Potion's master and moved closer. He nodded again at her expression. "Yes, that's his name, and you aren't surprised that I know. Well, Hermione, I won't have much of a chance of killing anyone, if Snape dies or even if Moses gets here soon. Snape has been keeping me alive with a potion, but it's losing its' effects. I'm feeling it already. Each time I lose more and more of myself," Harry shivered involuntarily.

Hermione nodded, "That's why I've spent all my time in locating the antidote and planning a way for us to get it."

Harry looked at her and smiled weakly. "You are amazing. Most people would be trying to figure how to get off this island."

"And most people would have the sense not to try and fly a dragon…" she stopped and thought about it and finished, " anywhere," she said and smiled. "Honestly Harry, you practically sent up red sparks that you were here." Then, she grinned, "Actually, the dragon is still sitting on the wall and burning everything in sight. So I guess you did send up red sparks in a manner-of-speaking."

He nodded and leaned back against the stone wall to rest and asked, "Tell me what I need to do."

She sat and leaned her back against Snape and folded her hands in her lap. "I am so thankful you are part muggle, because you'd never understand this if you weren't," she said.

"Shouldn't I be going after the antidote right now instead of wasting time?" he asked.

"We have to wait an hour," she began. "Let me explain. Stick with me if you can and I'll tell you my plan."

Harry sat and listened, nodding every now and again as she told him.

"When we were fighting at the Department of Mysteries we went into the room with the time devices. There were an assortment of time-turners there. I'd already turned mine in after our third year, but I saw a very tiny one there and it was quite beautiful, so I pocketed it."

"You didn't?!" Harry was amazed. Hermione was a rule-follower. This act of thievery was very unlike her.

"I did," she answered, "and it's helped me escape Malfoy and…and Him." Her face crumpled up and Harry thought she was close to tears. " Harry, I really didn't have any idea! You told us you had faced Voldemort," she whispered the name, "but I had no idea how horrible he really is. He came here once and Malfoy had me dragged up there to that horrific office to see him."

"Did he hurt you, Hermione?" Harry asked coldly, feeling dread envelope his heart.

"No more than he has hurt anyone else, Harry," she said and reached for his hand. They clung to one another for a brief moment. "I consider myself lucky really. That's a story for another time though and I must go on because our time is running out."

He nodded and turned loose her hand. His mind was still on the possibilities of what Voldemort could have done to her. He'd experienced the Cruciatus Curse himself but there were so many more things the evil wizard could have done knowing that Hermione was his friend.

"Well the extraordinary thing about this castle is that it is exactly like Hogwarts; and so very unlike it. The halls, the stairways even Dumbledore's office is duplicated here. Yet, it has the most evil atmosphere," she said and shivered staring up at the ceiling as if visualizing the upper floors. "There are ghosts here too, but they wail continuously and rattle their chains. Dementors usually roam the halls, although Malfoy has sent them outside. It's just so eerie. You can expect anything to jump out at you, poltergeists that are wretched, and boggarts; and it's very dark." She shivered again and wrapped arms around herself. "It's so cold all the time. If I were a prisoner I certainly would have gone mad in no time."

"We saw the Veela and the giants when we flew in," Harry added.

Oh yes, the Veela," Hermione nodded. "There are trolls, although you can usually smell them coming and a particularly nasty kind of animal rather like a rat with very sharp long teeth. A sort of vampire rat." She gulped and looked at him. "But… Well, anyway, there is a room here which is the same as the Room of Requirement. I'd broken away from Malfoy's guards and was looking for a place to hide. I took a chance that if there was one in Hogwarts… well...there would be one here. And there it was." She shrugged palms up as if to say, _'what do you know?'._

"Really?!" Harry gasped and grabbed his ribs. The effects were returning full force and she frowned in sympathy.

"Hold on a little longer, Harry. We have to wait. You see there are stairs leading to Malfoy's office- which would be Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts- and they are inside the Room of Requirement. The stairs don't go all the way. I've given that some thought and I decided you needed to be here on the island and your need would be so great that when we walk into the room the stairs will then reach all the way."

"Then what," Harry grunted.

"The house elves are here as servants just like they are at Hogwarts but they have no love of the masters they serve. I learned from one that just before you arrived Malfoy left his office and left the antidote lying on his desk. By now he's probably returned to his office so I can't just walk in and get it."

Then, Harry understood why they were waiting. "The time-turner! I turn it back, go to the Room of Requirement, go up the stairs, steal the antidote and bring it back."

"No," she said and stopped. "I go."

He started to protest.

"I understand Harry but you won't make it if you go for it," she said it quietly. You can't understand what Azkaban is like until you've been down the halls. There are traps…lethal traps. They are unlike the ones at Hogwarts. They don't just catch your leg and hold you fast; they would cut it off. It's still hugely dangerous even though the halls are almost empty now."

He sat back and tried to change the subject. He knew how stubborn she could be and he didn't have the strength to argue. "Can't we wait for Lupin, Moses and Ron?"

Hermione looked at him nervously and answered, "I don't think they'll get here in time. They were spotted almost immediately. I think they'll be delayed." Her voice dropped and she turned her head to stare at Snape who remained still, his eyes closed.

Harry watched her and sank back. He could feel himself losing ground. "How much time has gone by? he asked.

"It's almost time," she said.

"Tell me the rest before you go," he murmured. "You said something about me being a muggle and that I would understand something. What did you mean?"

"Voldemort keeps in touch with Malfoy by using a telephone," she said quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at her in disbelief.

"It doesn't have any wires leading to it, Harry," Hermione said and laughed weakly. She stared at him with a slightly wild look in her eyes. "You should have seen Lucius Malfoy when he tried to use it for the first time."

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise. "Why a telephone?"

She shook her head and answered, "It's obviously magical because it has no wires. Azkaban has no electricity. Or it's a ploy of some kind. He…Malfoy tried to shout at it at first and then he picked the receiver up and talked in the wrong end. I heard His voice," she closed her eyes momentarily and he saw her shiver again. "He was giving Malfoy orders to send boats over with some of the Death Eaters.

"They were all killed by the elves," Harry managed.

She nodded. "He's desperate to kill you," she said looking at him with huge liquid eyes. "There's something you have he wants too, something that Sirius took away with him when he escaped Azkaban. An object of some kind."

Harry stared at her and repeated, "An object?"

She nodded. "I think it's a key of some kind."

"I think Sirius would have told me last year," Harry said. "He didn't mention anything. I don't have a key. A key for what?"

She shook her head and started to stand. A hand reached up and grabbed her arm. It was Snape.

"I will go to the Room of Requirement and get the antidote," he said opening his eyes slowly.

Harry was already beginning to shiver violently and he could feet the knots in his belly. "Whoever goes, needs to do it now," he gasped.

Hermione pushed the hand off and stood. She looked down at Snape. "No Professor, you're too weak. I'm going."

"Miss Granger," Snape began. He also sounded like he was in pain.

"I'm in charge now, Professor. You have to trust me." She turned back to Harry, ignoring the man's attempts to raise himself into a sitting posture. "Harry, I don't know what you brought with you that Voldemort wants so badly, but he will more than likely show up soon to collect it. He told Malfoy to take it even if you were dead. There's something else."

Harry waited, forcing himself to not groan aloud. The symptoms of his poisoning were coming back quickly.

"Peter Pettigrew was here. Malfoy made him use the telephone. He talked to…" she stammered and stopped. "He talked to Sirius." She turned and moved away quickly, knowing he would have a hundred questions for her. "While I'm gone you can think about it," she said. She pulled a necklace out from her shirt and turned to leave. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes then you know I've failed."

She hurried away just as Harry spoke to the darkness already knowing she was away. "Hermione, be careful please."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Potion and the Potion Master

Harry was left with questions even though he was in so much pain he could have screamed. _What did she mean Pettigrew talked to Sirius? Over a phone without wires?_ He shook his head and closed his eyes against the waves of pain. _I'm just losing my mind, _he decided.

"Potter?" Snape groaned. He was on his feet, holding his arm across his chest. The wound was just above his heart. He was standing over Harry much like a vulture. Harry opened his eyes and the room was blurred. He thought for a moment the figure was Voldemort. He struggled to find his wand.

Snape leaned over and slapped him with his good hand. It was not a gentle slap. "Potter!"

Harry squinted up and recognized the Potion's Master, "What? What did you do that for?" he asked petulantly.

"What is the Room of Requirement and where is it?" Snape asked, now down on one knee beside him.

"Not…not telling," Harry moaned, and rolled away, barely conscious. "It'll get everyone in trouble."

"Potter?!" Snape rolled him back on his back. "Miss Granger needs assistance. Tell me where the Room of Requirement is."

Harry made a gesture as if to 'zip his lips', a childish gesture of resistance. It was obvious the poison was racing through his system unchecked.

"Harry," a deep voice spoke soothingly. His eyes were closed. "Hermione is in trouble an you need to tell me where she's is. How do I find the Room of Requirement?"

"Dad?" Harry's head rolled back and forth. "Mum?"

"This is your father, Harry. Where's the Room of Requirement?" the voice asked gently.

"Oh dad," Harry whispered, "I miss you so much dad. Can I go with you? Can we go see mum?" He raised himself with the last of his energy, his eyes closed and hugged the figure at his side. He squeezed and felt the warmth of a return embrace.

"Yes," came the reply. "She's in the Room of Requirement."

"Seventh floor," Harry murmured. His head was now hanging back over someone's arm. "Walk back and forth and when you really need it the door appears. You have to really want to go inside! Give me a second dad and I'll go with you. I'm just really so very tired." Harry's eyes were closed and he continued to speak. "I love you dad." His voice was muffled and feeble as Snape laid him back on the cold stone bed.

Snape stood looking at the young man and dropped his cloak gently over him and then turned to leave the room. He stopped, reached in his pocket and pulled out Harry's wand and left it by his shivering body.

"He loves you too, Harry."

Hermione made her way through the dungeons and past what would have been Hogwarts kitchens. It was the same hallway at Azkaban and she could smell the rancid odor of old cooking smells instead of more familiar scents. She hurried up the hallway and glanced back once. Dressed in Roma clothes as a male, she slipped into the main hallway and stared at the marble staircase.

_How am I ever going to get to the seventh floor_? she wondered.

"Miss Granger." The voice was behind her. She turned to see Snape approaching.

"Egads," she whispered. "What are you doing, Professor?!" She noticed he held his arm across his chest but otherwise didn't look a lot different than he normally would in the classroom. "You'll only slow me down if you come. I can do this," she whispered vehemently.

He nodded. "Yes, I know you can. I will go with you and take care of any problems along the way." He was calm.

She was frowning and feeling anxious. Time was flying by and she knew Harry was close to death. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"You put on a very good show," he answered. "You made it sound like it would be very easy to get the antidote, when I know differently." He checked the hallway and stepped back into the alcove. "Miss Granger, there is a part of you that you never show to anyone. There is that part in each of us. Voldemort entered that place." He turned to her. "I know what he did to you, I know what it feels like." Snape stared down at her with his dark eyes and she shivered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coldly, with her chin in the air.

He stared at her without blinking. "Oh, I think you do." It was said without anger or sarcasm. "You have changed. Potter is too sick to notice, but I have."

She stared back and she dropped her head thinking about his words before answering. "Don't tell anyone." She looked up with pleading written in her face. "If I can endure having it done and not tell; then you can know about it and do the same."

He nodded solemnly and responded, "I will not tell."

She dropped her eyes to his chest where there was a hole and massive stains of blood. He dropped his arm and stood straighter. "Miss Granger you are a witch and you survived the most evil wizard in this world. There are few fully mature wizards or witches who have survived such mental probing without becoming insane." He turned back to the hallway. "There will come a time, I think, when you will wish to talk about it. I hope you will come to me."

She stared up at the face turned away from her and searched it. She pulled a wand from her shirt. "Let's go, we're running out of time."

They moved out into the hall quickly.

Hermione followed a circuitous routed and Snape followed without speaking or arguing. She was grateful. She felt that anymore attempts on his part to question her or talk about what had just been disclosed would have sent her around the bend straight into St. Mungo's.

_Move over Longbottoms, move over Professor Lockhart, here comes Hermione Granger_, she thought as they climbed the wide marble staircase. She pointed out the stone steps they needed to step on and those to avoid.

Each step was marked with a symbol in ancient runes. She could read them easily since it had been one of her favorite subjects at school. They read: _All who enter here are forsaken; for you have entered a hell for which you cannot escape._

Towering over the center staircase was a stone replica of a Dementor. When Hermione had first seen it she had cowered back; thinking it real. Although made of stone, it still seemed to suck warmth from the air. They passed the statue and moved down the hall in the dark. She closed her eyes and began to count her steps. She reached back and took Snape's hand, pulling him behind her. He reacted quickly and followed without speaking.

Hermione remembered the first time she'd made the trip.

"What is your name again?" someone asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was puzzled. The office looked very like Dumbledore's. The walls, the floor even the cathedral ceilings arching towards the magical transparent ceiling were the same.

_Somebody must be playing tricks on me,_ she thought. _Who would go into Dumbledore's office and paint it all gray?_

She still felt fuzzy and had a strange taste in her mouth. It was when she swung her head around to the voice speaking that she realized her predicament.

"I see that you recognize me," Lucius Malfoy said. He came around the edge of the desk and stopped in front of her. She was bound with a charm to a chair sitting in front of the desk.

She glared at him without speaking.

"Good, that will expedite things." He perched against the desk and smiled. "I trust that you recognize this office?"

She looked around again, puzzled and shook her head.

"Well, perhaps not," he smiled. "You are in Azkaban Prison, uhm…oh yes, Granger, Hermione Granger. Very few people know that the two castles; Hogwarts and Azkaban are made from the same hands. However, they are not identical in every aspect," he said and grinned before spinning around to return to his seat.

"I have a treat for you, Miss Granger." He pulled a Pensieve from the desk drawer and set it on the table. "We've retrieved some of your most recent memories and saved them for you to review. I think everything will make sense."

He pulled his ebony wand from the tip of his walking stick and swirled the substance around in the bowl. Tendrils of it flew towards her. She tried to move to avoid the squid-like appendages and found it was to no avail. They wrapped around and sank into her head and she gasped and laid her head back on the chair.

She saw herself abducted by a Death Eater she had seen in the Department of Mysteries only a few short weeks before. She saw herself walk up to the front door of #4 Privet Drive and saw herself speak words that were not her own. She climbed the stairs and entered the room where Harry lay asleep in his own dirty clothes. He looked horrible and Hermione cried out in her mind; but turned and smiled at the fat surly man Harry called Uncle Vernon.

She watched as she administered the potion pulling his head back, tilting the vial and pouring it into his mouth.

Sitting bound in the chair she moaned and Lucius laughed. Finally, she reviewed the trip to Azkaban and her situation as Lucius Malfoy's bait. She opened her eyes to study Malfoy's gloating face. Unable to speak, she just glared.

He grinned and waved the wand at her bindings so that she was immediately free. "Let's have some tea and pass away the time a little, Miss Granger. We'll have a visitor momentarily and we won't have any time to speak after that."

"What would I possibly have to say to you?" she asked venomously.

A house elf appeared at her elbow carrying a heavy tray. She was caught off guard by it's appearance and looked down into it's face. The elf looked back and then moved quickly to set the tea service on the desk. Malfoy picked up a cup and poured a cup of tea before someone entered at her back and spoke gruffly to him. "There's problems you need to attend to," the figure behind her said.

"What the devil!" he exclaimed and sat the cup down. "Very well." He stood and was about to leave the room. "Please remain here and be my guest. Help yourself or let Behimie help you, but please do not leave the office. Azkaban may look familiar, but it is a very deadly place to wander around in."

He leaned down emphasizing his words, "Dementors, you know." He left abruptly.

Hermione stared at the house elf who stared back.

"I didn't know there were house elves in Azkaban," she finally stuttered.

"We's been sent here with our masters, miss. If they are imprisoned we must come with them and attend them," the little elf said.

Hermione frowned, suddenly ignoring her own predicament. "That's not very fair at all!" she exclaimed in horror.

"We's must be quick," Behimie said and poured the tea. "If you be Hermie Granger the muggle-born friend of Harry Potter's, then we have a message for you." The elf was almost spinning in circles as he surveyed the room and twitched the long hairy ears at the noises that were not in Hermione's range of hearing.

Hermione turned in her seat and watched the door, then leaned down to let the elf whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wider as he spoke and she nodded vigorously and said, "Oh I will, I will. I promise."

She straightened abruptly when the double oak doors opened behind her. She had not taken a sip of the tea and forgot about it when she heard the voice. The elf in front of her went to his knees and bowed his head all the way to the floor. In a flash of light, he disappeared and left her looking at the desk and feeling the hair on her neck raise up.

Hermione struggled to not think about what happened next. She kept walking and feeling her hand grow colder and tingle with numbness. She was grasping Snape's hand so tightly she couldn't feel her fingers. He had not complained or slowed her. They had stepped behind a hanging tapestry and climbed a set of narrow rickety stairs. They were now stepping through a door to the second floor.

"Don't touch the railings on the stairs," she leaned back and whispered. "They have poison on them. There are traps on every other stair, too. If you step on the wrong one you'll release doxies." She grasped his hand and pulled it around the crook of her elbow. "We walk side-by-side together, matching steps." She pulled him along the hall, thinking how strange it was to give her Potion's Master orders and have them obeyed.

Her eyes were getting adjusted to the dark and she saw the ghost before it saw them. With a perfect swirling dance step she sidestepped her partner around the edge of a statue and into an open doorway. Her head was against his chest and she could hear Snape's beating heart. She also felt the dampness of his blood washing her cheek.

The ghost floated by wailing and screaming like a banshee. Hermione scrunched her face at the sound and held her breath dipping her head into Snape's chest. The ghost went by quickly and it took her a second to realize she was hugging him to her. It had been the first time someone familiar, someone from her world, was near her and she wasn't shouldering it all on her own. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and smelled the acrid smell of blood, of earth and a touch of sweat. She felt comforted grasping his shirt.

"Miss Granger," he said in his softest voice. "We must move on."

"Sorry," she whispered.

They moved down the hall and towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

Voldemort stepped in front of her. Trailing behind him was Peter Pettigrew. Hermione looked into Voldemort's face once and then struggled to keep her eyes pointed towards the rat-like figure of Pettigrew. The teacup slipped from her hand and smashed on the floor. She looked down at the white porcelain and red roses on the shards and saw blood dripping from a cut on her hand mixing with the brown liquid of the tea.

"Legilimens," the voice said, when her eyes came up.

Hermione was screaming aloud, thrown back in the chair and writhing in the grip of his mind. "Yes, Yes!" she screamed. "I gave him the poison." She broke into tears and sobbed. "No, I don't know what he has. Sirius didn't give him anything. He never told me!" At that point she wasn't sure if the words were coming from her mouth or her mind. The hideous face swam in front of her inches away. The eyes, so much like a snake's, lit up with lively interest as she recounted the last day at Hogwarts before boarding the train at end of term.

She felt the Cruciatus Curse and was on the floor tucked into a fetal position and holding her stomach against the wracking pain enveloping her whole body. "I don't know!" she screamed. "I don't know what the prophecy is." She gagged and vomited on the floor only to roll aside and scream again.

An hour later, she was left lying on the floor. Her hair was wet with her sweat and she could taste the sourness of her own vomit in her mouth. She opened her eyes to stare at the transparent ceiling.

At one time, she had been amazed at the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and how it mimicked the sky outside. This was the same. She looked at the many brilliant points of light from the thousands of stars making up the great Milky Way and she broke into wrenching sobs. She was alone in the duplicate of Dumbledore's office.

They made their way up the staircase toward the second floor holding each other's arm like lovers taking a stroll. Hermione stopped Snape as he raised his foot and nearly stepped in the wrong spot. She realize then that he was weak and in pain as his weight shifted to her.

She bit her lip and guided him to the correct place. _We are never going to make it in time_, she thought. _I've killed my best friend. _She could still hear Voldemort as he explained the plan. She knew it all, or almost all of it, and could do nothing to stop it from happening. Hermione glanced at Snape as they reached the top of the stairs. The moonlight was sifting through the open casement window. He looked drained of blood. Hermione was reminded of a picture of a vampire she had seen at one time.

"You aren't going to make it," she said as quietly as she could manage. "You have to let me go on or I don't have a chance to get the antidote and get it back to Harry."

"It's time to use your time-turner," he answered and leaned against a wall. "I will go up to the office and meet Malfoy. He doesn't know that I've traveled with Potter or that I've met up with you. It will give you time. My understanding of time turners tells me the small one that hangs at your neck will give you minutes not hours. Is that correct?"

"Won't there be a password?" she asked staring down the hall avoiding the question. It was the same as at Hogwarts. She could even see the stone gargoyle; the same kind that guarded the passageway to the stairs leading to his office.

His head was down and she turned back to him. "Professor?"

His head came up and he nodded, "Malfoy likes to imitate Dumbledore. He has lusted after the position at Hogwarts for years. He'll use the kind of password Albus would use."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "What else haven't you told me?" He looked at her and then nodded slowly. "Malfoy doesn't leave his office does he? You were going to go in and force him to give you the antidote?" Snape smiled in puzzlement. "You really are braver than I gave you credit for Miss Granger. Malfoy is almost as lethal as Voldemort. How did you plan on doing that?"

"The house elves, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "One of them, Behimie, said he would help me by distracting Malfoy. In return, I have to promise to help free them."

Snape stood straighter and then looked down at himself. "If you would do a little cleanup detail I think I could pass, and I will be your diversion."

Hermione waved her wand and spoke the spell words softly. The shirt was repaired and the hole gone; the blood was also gone. She studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Give me a head start of five minutes, no more," she said, grasping the tiny time-turner in her hand. "When I go into his office, I will have less than a minute to grab the antidote and leave. I'll enter through the doorway from the staircase in the Room of Requirement. It will open up somewhere near the fireplace, I don't know where exactly."

Snape nodded and smoothed out his clothing.

"He'll see me enter and take the antidote and disappear. As you know it will have taken place five minutes before your time." Hermione fingered the delicate hourglass-shaped time turner. "Professor, how are you going to escape? I think the door only opens from the stair-side."

"Let that be my problem," Snape answered.

She looked at him and he returned the look. "If I don't show up in that room within six minutes, then I'm not coming."

They both turned as they heard heavy clunking footfalls coming down the hall. Hermione stared in wonder as a squad of suits of armor marched towards them. They held razor sharp ancient swords and other medieval armor. The hallway was filled with the sound of their creaking and rattling armor.

"Go now," Snape said, pulling out his wand.

She gasped, looked at him once and sped off.

The way to the seventh floor had its own set of obstacles but none that sounded as deadly as the fight taking place between Snape and the troop of rattling Suits of Armor. She ran through the third floor and past where she would have found the Charms Classroom at Hogwarts. Instead, there seemed to be some room that appeared to be an old torture chamber; it's horrible implements still lying around.

Hurrying past, she flew up the stairs staying on the left side with her back to the wall and side-stepping up the thirteen stairs, down the hallway past the infirmary, which was dust-covered and didn't appear to have ever been used and then up another flight of stairs to end up in front of the library.

At least here, the libraries of Hogwarts and Azkaban looked very similar; the entryway and the intricate carved wooden doors were the same. She chanced to take a peek into the library and almost lost track of her task. Standing in rows upon rows of bookshelves were books green with mold. They were terribly ancient and foreboding. The room itself exuded black magic and the floors were shiny and polished from many footsteps over the years. Books were sitting on desks, open and talking to themselves. She listened to one, close at hand, extolling the virtues of using humans and their entrails, newly ripped from their bodies, in the art of divination. "One cannot underestimate the value of seeing the freshly removed liver in terms of forecasting the weather," the book intoned. The voices of the books droned on intermingling with the cacophony of noise from the other volumes.

_Ugh_, she thought and spun on one foot and ran headlong down the hall up another set of staircases swinging to the beat of African drums and then on to the sixth floor. She had to return to the fifth floor and climb the stairs again before the hallway opened up on the sixth floor.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry_, she muttered to herself. _I've got to hurry_.

The darkness on the sixth floor was profound, unlike anything she had ever experienced. There didn't appear to be any windows to allow the glowing moonlight to pierce the Stygian darkness. As she stepped in, she tried to remember what the sixth floor at Hogwarts was like. There hadn't been much occasion to frequent that floor and she wasn't sure what occupied the hallway. The rooms were seldom used for classrooms and anyone going on up to the Griffindor Common room on the seventh floor usually took another set of staircases.

She felt her way in the dark, knowing the clock was ticking away. Chancing it, she raised her wand and said, "LUMOS". Almost immediately she stepped back and held her breath. The sight before her startled her and then made her gasp in frustration.

It was a hall of mirrors, very much like a carnival. The firs tthing she saw was herself, duplicated a thousand times. The light was also reflected a thousand times. She started forward and immediately bumped into a mirror. The reflection showed her to be rather tall and thin. She stared for a moment and then reached out her hand.

_This is going to take forever_, she thought, as she began to wind her way through the maze and then withdrew her wand. The sound of shattering glass resounded down the hall.

Snape walked forward glumly and threw curses at the marching armor. They collapsed into piles of empty metal and he stepped over one after another until he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the stairs that led to the office.

_If this doesn't attract attention, I don't know what will_, he thought.

The suits of armor had not been much of an impediment, neither was the password. Snape spoke the first word that came to mind, 'gumdrops'. The gargoyle stepped aside and allowed his admittance.

The doors were already open and Malfoy was standing behind the desk when he entered.

"Snape, my friend," Malfoy smiled but also frowned slightly. "What has brought you to Azkaban? You should have sent notice you were arriving I would have set aside the guard. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

"No trouble at all Malfoy," Snape answered. He knew that Malfoy lied and it gave the man sadistic pleasure knowing Snape had to fight off the Suits of Armor. "I brought Potter."

"Oh, very good," the man said, radiant with pleasure. "Is he still alive? The Dark Lord very much wants to question him you know." The man came around the end of the desk and waved Snape into a chair.

"Did you find out what the object was that Black took from here?" Snape asked settling into a chair.

"No," Lucius answered, "but that shouldn't present a problem." He turned and moved back to his seat behind the desk. A vial of blue fluid lay in the grasp of a pewter dragon. The metal holder had eerie red eyes and the glass tube rode its' back. Snape stared at it and Lucius saw where he was looking.

"Oh yes, the antidote," he said smiling. "Where did you leave our famous guest of honor? We shall dangle it in front of him as a bit of enticement to answer our questions."

Snape said, "He is in the north tower and is safe for now."

"Good, good," Lucius replied. "I heard you rode in on a dragon. Little showy don't you think?" The eyebrows went up and he smiled again. "Our Boy Wonder could have been killed. As a matter of fact, that dreadful beast has burned down about half of the castle. We can't seem to get him off the walls."

"You're lucky we didn't get killed by the elves," Severus snapped, "You sent those men to their deaths."

Lucius nodded and then waved his hand lazily. "You survived and brought Potter to us. His Lordship will be very pleased."

Suddenly Snape heard a creaking sound and turned to look at the fireplace. There was a fire burning in it and then the whole outside façade seemed to be breaking away and move towards them. Snape shot up and stepped back, just in time to see Hermione run in and look wildly about.

Snape pointed to the vial sitting on the desk. She grabbed it and reached for something on her chest and then disappeared back into the gaping hole.

Malfoy was astonished but recovered quickly. The wall had already returned to its' former position. He stared at Snape, looked over the fireplace mantel and even touched it with his wand and said ALOHOMORA. It refused to open at his command.

He glared at Snape and turned to leave the room, "Stay here, Severus. If you try to leave I will have a guard posted at the foot of the stairs and you'll be killed immediately. I have a few questions I want to ask you. I see Miss Granger is up to her old tricks. She is not going to escape and neither will you, no matter how many secret passages she manages to find. No one has escaped Azkaban and survived to tell the story."

"No one except Sirius Black," Snape said smoothly.

Lucius whirled around and left the room. Snape stood and walked to the fireplace and warmed his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Mirrors, Telephones and Tricks

A moment later the wall swung open again and Hermione stepped through. She held the tiny time-turner in her hand. Snape was surprised. He hadn't expected this. He stepped through with her.

It had been that easy.

She had fooled Malfoy for the second time, just as she had the moment she lay on the floor in his office and Voldemort had walked out and left her there alone. She'd re-discovered the little time turner hanging from the silver chain around her neck. When the two guards came for her and they stepped out into the second floor hallway she had turned the little hourglass and sped away.

Within a minute of having escaped the guards a small, long-fingered hand had pulled her into a hidden alcove. She recognized the long wiggling ears. "Behimie?!"

The elf raised his index finger to his mouth and shook his head. "We's got to hide you missy. The evil one will have all the guards searching. Follow me and do what I do." The little creature slid away into the dark, following the little elf and that's when Hermione learned about Azkaban and its' secrets.

------------------

"Why did you return for me?" Snape asked staring at the smoky duplicate Hermione standing in the stairwell the time turner in her hand. He ignored that duplicate and followed the one headed down the staircase; it was the one inside the Room of Requirement.

Hermione looked back and waved him on. "We don't have time!" she gasped. They rushed as quickly as they could down the stairs. Snape had a moment to see the room at the base of the stairs before they exited and sped towards the dungeons. He noticed that Hermione was not retracing their steps.

"Why are we going this way?" he asked out of breath and trying not to stop for the pain that swept through his arm and shoulder.

Hermione stopped to look both ways down a corridor and then to grab his shirt front and pull him along. He recalled having done the same precise thing to Potter.

"Azkaban is a mirror image of Hogwarts, Professor," she was explaining and pulling and sometimes pushing him along. "It's a reverse. It's a duplicate but not exact. It's like looking in a mirror and it gets people so confused they end up just stopping and not capable of moving beyond that point. Azkaban is incredibly complex. That's why there have been no successful escapes."

"Except one." Snape muttered and was dragged around a corner under a tapestry and down a set of ladder steps. He was climbing down first and found it excruciating to use his injured arm. To keep his mind off of it he gritted his teeth and asked, "How did Black escape? Do you know?"

Hermione peered down at him and lowered her lit wand. "He was an animagi, Professor. He left here as a dog. He escaped the Dementors and the Elves because they couldn't sense his human form."

Snape snuffed and continued to lower himself rung by rung. "Do you know what he stole out of Azkaban that the Dark Lord wants so much?" he asked.

They stopped at the bottom of the ladder and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Come now Miss Granger," he smirked. "If you can't trust me by now who will you trust?"

"Sorry. It's just that you're not the man I knew as my Professor," she squinted harder. "He would have mocked me for being a know-it-all if I knew the answer. The truth is I don't know. Harry never said Sirius gave him anything. And Harry told Ron and me everything." She grabbed his arm. "We must hurry!"

Malfoy had set lose the hounds and every other creature he could summon that had not been killed by the elves that remained in the castle. Hermione could smell the mountain troll as it swept by them in the corridor even if she hadn't heard it's Neanderthal mumblings long before. They avoided it and moved on to the next floor and had reached the second floor before they turned a corner and were confronted by Veela.

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped. She turned to her partner and saw a vagueness creep over his face. "Bloody...Veela!" she exclaimed. She was very aware of the look, she'd seen it on all the males at the World Cup Quidditch game the night that Ireland played Victor Krum's team. The men were enamored by the silken beauty of the beasts.

She grasped her wand firmly in her hand and raised it, speaking as loudly as she dared, "Stupify!"

The spell had little effect only to anger the creatures. One by one the half dozen Veela turned from their sensuous female figures to the malevolent bird creatures and happily Snape's trance was broken. His spell against them was much more effective.

Stepping past the sleeping creatures they raced to the dungeons, Snape's arm around Hermione's shoulders. He was faltering and she was becoming more panicked to get back to Harry

-----------------------------------

Hermione ran to the still figure on the floor. Torches lit the room. She knew before she touched him that he was dead.

"Harry!" she cried and leaning over the still figure. "If we'd only had more time, she wailed.

"Miss know-it-all," Snape said, quietly.

She turned on him in fury and saw him kneeling down in exhaustion and tapping his chest.

"What?!" she shouted, just about to raise her wand on him in her fury. "Oh!" she pronounced with a round 'O' for a mouth. She suddenly understood what he was doing. She hurriedly pulled out her time turner and threw the chain around Snape's neck and pulled him to the floor so that she could include Harry. It was a tight fit and they were very close together. Hermione managed a 'thanks' to Snape before turned the tiny jeweled glass.

She closed her eyes and listened, her ear against Harry's chest. When she heard him catch his breath she jerked up nearly strangling all three of them. Unwrapping the chain, she turned him on his back and held his head. The veins on his face and neck were purple and swollen and his eyes milky. She pried open his mouth and uncorked the sapphire blue liquid.

"Drop-by-drop, Miss Granger," Snape warned, holding her hand.

Their hands shook as they dropped the liquid between his lips. It was all she could do to not burst into tears. "Please, please, please be alive Harry. Don't die," she whispered.

Snape leaned back against the wall and turned away. Hermione looked up and then stared at Harry. The ugly black lines were fading and pink was returning to his cheeks. He choked and coughed and the eyes began to focus.

"...mione?" he asked ten minutes later.

"Yes, I'm here Harry," she laughed and held his hand tightly. "And so are you!" She laughed and turned to Snape who had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled wanly. He sat up and stared at her. "You look different with your hair short. You both look awful actually."

"If the two of you are through with this homecoming, we should think about how we are going to escape," Snape grumbled. He was sitting against the wall and his eyes were closed. Blood was sprouting on the newly cleaned shirt like a rose bud opening up.

"Are you well?" Hermione asked Harry. "I mean altogether?"

Harry nodded and answered, "I am."

"Good. Professor Snape is right. We have to get YOU out of here." She scrambled to her feet and was followed by Harry. "Malfoy and Voldemort are looking for something that you have Harry. He doesn't just want you dead he wants something else."

"But what?" Harry asked, frowning.

"What's a telly-phone?" Snape asked, remaining still. "What does it do?"

They both looked down at him until he opened his eyes.

"Oh, right," Harry breathed. "I forgot about that. What did you mean Pettigrew talked through a telephone to…to Sirius?"

"Just exactly that Harry," she answered looking back and forth between them. "It's a device muggles use to talk to one another- to communicate, Professor," she said to Snape.

"What did they say on the phone?" Harry asked.

"What do wires have to do with it?" Snape asked.

"Pettigrew asked Sirius 'what have you done with it?', that was his question," she said and turned to Snape, "The wires aren't important. Muggles use electricity that runs through the wires to carry the person's voice to another telephone somewhere else."

Did with what?" Harry said and simultaneously Snape sat up and said, "Where else?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and said, "Hold it, hold it, I can't answer both of you at one time and Malfoy's going to figure out where we are soon and come after us." She growled under breath and turned to Snape. "Almost every muggle has a telephone. You call them by using a special number that is theirs and theirs only. The telephone on their end rings and they pick up the receiver- the thing you talk into- and they talk back." She whirled on Harry, "What did Sirius give you before he died?"

"Nothing," he answered slowly and frowned as he thought about it.

"A mirror," Snape said.

"Yes," Harry nodded slowly, reaching in his shirt. "Yes, but I'd forgotten it when he died and I was so upset about his death that I threw it in the bottom of my trunk." He reached for it and showed it to Hermione. "When Lupin was given the cure, Ramond came and told me that this was important."

"Ramond said it would be needed," Snape said calmly. "It is a way to communicate to someone."

"I tried," Harry said looking at the mirror thoughtfully, "at Hogwarts, I shouted his name into the mirror." He looked at the mirror in his hand, feeling frustrated. "He's dead, he can't answer."

"It has to have another purpose," Hermione said, reaching for the mirror. "Why would Voldemort want it?" She fingered the gold filigree around the edge and studied her reflection in it. Since leaving the hallway of mirrors her reflection had gotten decidedly dirtier and more tired-looking.

"What's a telephone got to do with it? How could Pettigrew talk to someone who's dead over a muggle phone? Why did Ramond think I needed this mirror? It can't be used anymore to talk to Sirius," Harry asked Snape who closed his eyes again and shook his head. Harry stuffed the mirror back into his pocket. "I have to go up to Malfoy's office and see that phone."

At this Hermione and Snape looked at each other and then Harry. Hermione dropped to the floor and dropped her head in resignation. "We just saved your life and you're going to turn around and risk it again?"

"Hermione." He crouched down in front of her and took her hand and said, "I'm here to kill him. Even if we manage to escape, he's still alive and we don't have this mystery solved." He stared at the mirror in his hands. "Wait for Lupin and Moses and Ron for as long as you can. Get the Romani healer to Snape and then all of you leave the island."

"Moses has experience with this kind of thing," Snape said. "Wait for him Potter. You can't hope to defeat Voldemort even if you are completely well. You're defeating the purpose if you stroll in and get yourself killed." The voice sounded like their old Potion's Master.

"I think time is running out. I either have to act or leave." He took the mirror back from Hermione and turned away from them. "You have to understand that I can't have any of my own dreams- I can't move on until this is finished. I appreciate everything you've both done for me." He walked out into the darkness of the hallway.

Hermione felt the tears falling before she realized they were there. She sat back and let them fall without trying to stop them.

Snape grunted and raised himself from the floor. He stepped by her and looked down, "When they show up, send Moses along to Malfoy's office. Go home with Lupin and Mr. Weasley. You've done your part."

Hermione looked up and nodded in defeat. "Professor, remember everything is a mirror image. You have to do everything like you're…you're looking through a mirror. If you reach for a door knob it will be on the left and not on the right even though it looks that way." She finished and squinted in the orange yellow light of the torches. "This place is tricky.

Snape moved more slowly through the cave-like dungeon and disappeared after Harry.

"Mirrors," she mumbled, "and telephones and tricks. "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen The Truth?

Snape encountered Harry in almost the exact same place he had found Hermione hours before.

Harry saw him and frowned. "What are you doing? he asked.

"You cannot hope to find your way in these hallways alone," Snape answered. "It appalls me to say it, but I suppose I will have to be a witness to your death…or my own. Potter you haven't the faintest idea what to do, when, and if, you get there. Don't you think it wise to accept my help?"

The two glared at one another.

"You're in bad shape," Harry said. "What's the use of us both getting killed. Escape while you can."

"Very commendable," Snape growled, "but it is my choice. Now do we stand here all night arguing or do we go on?" He stopped himself from wrapping his arm over his chest to stop the pain. The dragon's spine held its own kind of poison and even the Romani _drabengo_ could not stop the spread of it in his system. Snape forced himself to stand straight and ignore it. He'd done that many times in his life.

Harry heard the same old Snape but saw the look on the man's face. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Snape stepped out into the dark corridor. "Follow me Potter. It's a bit tricky maneuvering around Azkaban. Miss Granger told me that it is a mirror image of Hogwarts, keep that in mind. Everything is reversed." He stepped back and looked at Harry. The boy was waiting for an answer. He knew he wasn't going to give it; couldn't give it. He avoided it by asking a question of his own, "Where are we headed?"

"The Room of Requirement," Harry said.

Snape nodded and said, "We've stirred up a hornet's nest our last trip through here. Stay behind me."

Harry dipped his head once and followed.

They traversed the corridors and stairs in almost the exact same manner he and Hermione had made on their first trip. Snape realized they had only gone to the second floor, the rest of Hermione's trip was alone. He had simply gone up the steps to the office.

Now he searched the hallway carefully before proceeding. He could feel the boy's restless energy to move more swiftly and Snape knew he was keeping them back. His primary concern was to give them both time. If they rushed back to Malfoy's office they would most certainly be caught. He knew the boy didn't have a plan and he was fast running out of ideas.

They proceeded cautiously and actually made the fourth floor when Snape heard the noise emitted from the library. He was just going to wave his wand and close the doors when a shadow emerged from a recess. It was upon him before he could swing his wand around to confront it.

"Don't move, Professor," Harry said loudly.

Snape pressed his back up against a tall, arched casement window. He knew exactly what rising up before him, only meters from his face. It was Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

Snape heard Potter talking to the snake in parselmouth. The gigantic head of the viper swung away and Snape slowly moved his wand toward it, trying not to attract it's attention.

"What are you doing Potter?!" he whispered, almost mouthing the words. He knew that one drop of the venom dripping from the fangs would be instantaneous death.

"Trying to save your life, Professor," Harry replied and continued to stare the snake in the eye and advance upon it. The snake seemed mesmerized by the boy's communication. It lowered its' head and seemed to be hissing in reply to what Potter was saying.

"I have a question for you," Harry's eyes moved to his. "If you answer it I think I can get the snake to go on its way."

Snape looked at him as if he were out of his mind, "This is hardly the time for a discussion, Potter." At the sound of his voice the snake was swinging back and opened its' mouth for a second time.

"Easy, Professor. This is Voldemort's companion," Harry stepped over and in front of the man.

"Potter!" Snape hissed, his words mingling with the hiss of the snake. "I know who it belongs to. Now get out of the way." Snape watched in disbelief, helpless to do anything for either of them. The Snake face was now inches from the boys. The moonbeam coming through the glass revealed the same yellow eyes that it shared with its master, Voldemort.

Harry's head almost reached Snape's chin and he was successfully making it impossible for the snake to reach him or for Snape to raise his wand and use it. The snake widened its mouth into a terrible gaping smile of sorts and the fangs glistened.

"What on earth would you want to know at this particular moment," Snape asked, feeling stricken with horror at their predicament.

"Tell me if you are my true father," Harry asked, quietly.

Snape could feel the coldness of the wall behind him accelerate the coldness that swept through him. He stared down at the head in front of him, the boy's steady whispering-hissing to the snake sounded as if he were singing it a lullaby. He knew the boy was stubborn. How many times had he seen it in his face in class.

Snape dropped his head and was almost touching the back of Harry's.

"You probably shouldn't take too long to answer," Harry said.

"I don't know," he breathed.

Harry stepped back one step and seemed to lean into him as if trying to read his thoughts by touching him. Harry dropped his own head and the snake wavered back and forth in the light as if a eastern snake handler were playing a flute in front of it.

Snape reached up from the back and wanted desperately to touch him, to comfort him in some way. Knowing that to do so would make the boy's life miserable, he dropped his hand and tried to withdraw even further into the cold stone.

Harry raised his hand and said something to the snake who seemed to nod and then lowered his massive head and start off down the hall.

"Potter?" Snape said stepping sideways and then turning to him. "Will it go to his master…to the Dark Lord?"

Harry shook his head and didn't look him in the eye. "She knows that she can seek refuge with the elves and they'll protect her. Animals are not evil, only the masters they serve are," he said it coldly. " Let's go. We're wasting time." Harry moved past the library doors, barely giving the noise any notice, and proceeded towards the stairs leading to the fifth floor.

-----------------------

Snape watched as Harry walked back and forth in the hallway of the seventh floor, appearing to be thinking very hard. Suddenly, the door appeared. Harry waved to him and they stepped in. The Room of Requirement had changed with a different person needing its' particular accommodations, but the staircase, itself, remained.

They stood at the bottom. Snape looked up and listened. "What have you got in mind to do, Potter?" he asked.

Harry looked up the stairs and then at Snape. "Do you think you could try calling me Harry, Professor?" he asked, with a hint of fury in it. Snape noticed the strange look on his face. Harry remained silent for a moment. "I have to see that telephone," he said, gravely.

Snape stared at him and then said slowly, "Even the Dark Lord cannot speak to the dead…Harry. I don't know what Miss Granger heard, but she did not hear Sirius Black."

Harry looked back up the stairs and Snape knew what he had on his mind.

He reached out and put his hand out to stop him. "Don't throw your life away. When you decide that you must kill him, then know exactly when and how you are going to do it. This is not the way."

Potter turned his eyes on him and once again Snape felt the thrill of seeing Lily's eyes looking at him. It had angered him in the past, now he felt heartsick. He'd done everything wrong and now he had no control. When Harry could have been listening to him, he now shunned his words. He despised him and for good reason. This was not the way Snape had planned on saving Harry. He dropped his hand as the boy stood silently looking into his face.

"I have to trust what I feel," Harry said simply. "My wand doesn't work against him, nor his against mine. He has to find another way to kill me and I do as well. I believe that Sirius was trying to help me. He may not be able to talk to me or anyone else from beyond the grave but he knew what I was facing. He knew that he had to help me. I just need to put the pieces together."

Snape saw the blind courage written in his face and the jaw that clenched. He knew that Harry was scared. He also knew that he intended on going up the stairs and into that office. He couldn't think of anything to say that would stall him.

"You've gotten me this far Professor and I appreciate it," Harry said. He turned to climb the stairs. He was up two stairs when Snape reached for the rail.

"Harry," Snape said.

Harry turned and his face was filled with agony. He spoke slowly emphasizing every word. "You don't know how these thoughts torture me. Every time I turn around someone is telling me about my parents, about my mother. I learn more and more. I know that all of you loved her… you and Sirius and…and even Remus. She must have been a wonderful person for so many to love her so much. In the end it caused so much anger and resentment among all of you. I can't imagine how that must have felt to her. You were all so self absorbed in your own feelings you completely forgot hers."

Harry stepped back down the stairs until there was only one. this put him level with Snape so that he could look him in the eye. "I was in your head, Professor. I've heard the stories about your wife and son, from you and from Moses. There's something that still remains unexplained, something that puzzles me."

There was silence and Snape dropped his head. "The last words your mother spoke to me," Snape said, feeling surprised that the words were escaping his mouth. "was to beg for your life.; not her own, or your father's, but yours."

Harry was silent and only his labored breathing could be heard.

Snape raised his head. "I performed the charm that protected you but could not protect her. II promised her I would take care of you." He felt a chill as he looked at the eyes once again. The boy was waiting, waiting for more. Snape continued, his heart now on fire with grief. "I loved her.: He stopped again and then whispered, " I don't know if you're my son."

A pain was forming somewhere near the wound over his heart. "Let me go ahead of you." He started up the stairs. The boy's hand caught him. He didn't turn his head.

"Is there a chance? Is that why Sirius and Remus hated you so much?" Harry said.

Snape stared up, the stairs wound up into the dark forever. He finally looked into the boy's eyes. "Your mother was a good woman."

"I know," came the reply.

"I will never talk about what happened between us," Snape said and started up the stairs.

"But…why do you hate me?" Harry gasped.

Snape turned. "What I have done has kept you alive. It is what will continue to keep you alive. HE has crawled inside my head; with steel claws." Snape said it and froze on the stairs. "He believes what he sees, he believes what I tell him. I am an excellent Occlumens; he is better. If your Miss Granger ever has the chance she will confirm that for me. he had to believe me. It took a long time, it took practice to steel my heart, to hide my feelings. It took such a long time I found that I cannot feel anything or care about anyone, not that it matters anymore. When we reach the top of those stairs, we will most likely die soon anyway."

Harry took a deep breath and reached for the railing. He stepped up next to him they began to climb. They took the steps together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Sirius' Mirror

Snape opened the door first and stepped in with his wand extended. Harry was behind him and rushed to the desk as soon as he saw that the room was empty. He raised the receiver on the phone and wasn't surprised that there was no sound coming through it.

"Hurry," Snape whispered.

"Oh he needn't rush on my account," a voice said behind them. Both of them knew who it was. Harry's was the most surprised since he had no warning; not from his scar or a voice in his head. The Dark Lord was in the room with them, the door to the stairway was closed and they were caught.

What happened next, happened in a very short period of time. The room was filled with Death Eaters and were encircling the two. Snape was forced to his knees, the wand removed from his hand. He stared blankly at the wall even when Voldemort's scarlet robes swished in front of him.

"I am so disappointed, Severus," the man said. "You will not have an easy death."

Harry watched Snape. His head was held back at an unnatural angle. He'd been grabbed by the hair and forced to kneel. The Death Eater behind him was smiling down at him. Malfoy stood across from Harry, his head bowed. They were all bowing.

The figure left him and strolled towards Harry. He remembered the face in vivid detail. In the light of the burning candelabras Harry saw more. He wanted to step back and turn away but forced himself to stand facing the wreckage of a human being.

"So my little telephone did the trick. It brought you to me. I knew it would," Voldemort said. Hiss finger grazed Harry's chin and then lingered on the scar on his brow and sent shards of glass into his brain. "Harry, Harry," he whispered. "You have become a nuisance. I am ready to rid myself of you."

"I have what you want," Harry said, as Voldemort turned and raised his wand to Snape. He was fighting the nausea caused by the Dark Lord's touch. "Don't kill him!"

Snape glanced at Harry and frowned. There was an small shake of the head and Harry knew what he wanted. He ignored him. Harry knew there was no bargaining with Voldemort, but he wanted to play it out as long as possible. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew that something would.

Voldemort didn't turn. Harry heard the wheezing laugh and saw the shoulders shake in merriment. Malfoy's head came up a fraction of an inch.

A figure rushed in from the corridor through the doorway and stopped before the circle. "Master," the man said, "The elves are in the castle and coming this way. "

"Elves?!" the man repeated in distain.

"Yes, the Gypsies lead them. They've already killed the giants at the door and the dwarves that were in the main hallway." The man was bent over and talking to the floor. "The dragon is still on the wall and we haven't been able to get near him. He's burning everything in sight. The…the house elves have taken over the floors below us and seem to be… helping the wood elves," the man said and coughed. There was unmistakable fear in the voice.

"House elves!" Voldemort's voice rose in anger. "Malfoy what is this?"

Harry glanced at the pale blond head still bent in front of him. He could see the blush of fear rise to the roots of his hair. Lucius lifted his head. "It will be taken care of Lord!"

"See that it is," Voldemort said and turned back to Harry.

Voldemort gestured with one hand and everyone in the room filed out one behind the other. With a wave of his wand and without looking at him, Snape was thrown, twisting through the air and slammed against a wall, pinned there.

Harry swallowed hard and waited. Voldemort spoke to the Death Eater that had been holding Snape. "Have him removed when these other affairs are taken care of and save him for me. In the meantime, leave me alone with Potter."

Harry stood waiting, thinking furiously about what he was going to do. He thought that Snape had probably been right. They had walked into a trap and they would pay for it very soon with their lives. He saw the hidden door to the stairs in the Room of Requirement open and close and he prayed that no one would come through.

Voldemort turned slowly and circled the room, stepped over the still figure of Snape who was turned to the wall, and then stepped in front of Harry once again. "Show me what you have," he said quietly.

Harry looked at the man somewhere close to his chest so that he wouldn't have to look into the slanted red-tinged eyes. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the mirror. He glanced into it and saw his own fear reflected back. He extended his hand and looked up. The minute he did Voldemort reached out and touched the mirror and stared back, making eye contact.

Harry knew the feeling the second it occurred. It was the familiar tugging around his navel and the swirling like a hurricane that fogged the space around him. The mirror was a portkey. It took both of them to activate it.

---------------------------------------

Snape opened his eyes and saw brown ones staring back. "Come on Professor. Wake up!" She was shaking him.

"What's happened?" he asked. He was staring at the back of himself lying on the floor unconscious. He rolled over to see Voldemort and Harry standing across from each other and then evaporate.

"We've already been through this several times, we've been doing the same thing over and over Professor. I've not been able to get it right," she was speaking very fast and almost physically lifting him off the floor. "Get up. Lupin has already apparated and the dragon is waiting for us."

"What?" he stammered. She was pulling him along by the sleeve, out through the door and down the stairs.

"Run!" she shouted back at him. "Run and I'll tell you when we are on the way."

He stumbled along behind, down the stairs, along the corridor to another set of stairs going upward.

Hermione was speaking as they ran, "I used the time turner- several times. Come on!" She yanked him around a post and they did a dance, circling it three times. "The staircase in the Room of Requirement is littered with time reproductions of ourselves." She yanked at his clothes and finally got behind him and pushed him up the stairs. "Move, Professor. We have no time to waste. Moses, Lupin and Ron all showed up just as you left. Ron was hurt and we left him behind with Behimie and some of the wood elves. Moses went to help his friends. Lupin and I followed you and walked into the room at the wrong time. I was quick and turned the time-turner and we weren't noticed. We were there just seconds and long enough to see that Voldemort and Harry were transported somewhere with a portkey. the mirror was a portkey. It didn't work without both of them touching it. You were on the floor and there was no one else."

"The mirror," Snape repeated solemnly.

Hermione nodded and whirled him through an arched doorway and out into the open. He stopped short- startled.

Standing on the curtain was a group of elves, Moses and a few other Romani. The dragon had stopped roaring and breathing fire and was sitting back on its' back two legs watching them, it's front paws neatly folded on its' green belly.

Hermione was once again almost dragging him. "Professor the time turner only allows us minutes, less than an hour. We have to MOVE!"

"Where are we going?" he asked, startled once again into action.

"You and I are going to the Ministry of Magic," she shouted against the wind that was breaking over the ramparts.

They reached the dragon who leaned down and sniffed at Snape with nostrils the size of small caves. An elf gestured at Snape who was looking dumbfounded. The elf was telling him to open his shirt.

Reluctantly he stared at the dragon and opened his shirt, each breath of the beast blowing at him like a gale wind. Suddenly, a large tongue emerged from the mouth and with a delicate touch, the tip reached out and stroked the wound on Snape's chest. Hermione was gaping, mouth open and Moses was grinning. Snape glanced down and saw and felt the wound heal.

Seconds later, Hermione had regained her composure and had grabbed Snape by the sleeve and pulled him around to the side of the animal. Together, with the help of four Romani and their friend Sooki, they climbed on the dragon's back. The elves had placed a makeshift saddle on the animal and there was room for two.

"Would you tell him not to burn all of London down?" Snape shouted at Sooki who's smile lit up his entire face. Hermione was still staring at the beautiful elf when the great beast rose on all fours.

"Oh, oh, oooooooh!" she screamed.

The great wings took two practice flaps and they lifted off.

"Will you tell me why we, or rather why I am flying this dragon again?" Snape asked at the front of the saddle and hanging onto reins. The sun was just coming up and the sky was a palette of pastel colors in yellows and pinks. They flew over the castle once and headed out over the crest of the cone and over the sea.

Hermione was holding him around the waist, her face pressed into his back. She shouted, "The mirror was a portkey. I think Sirius left the mirror to Harry in case he got in trouble. He meant for him to use it to communicate with him but he placed two spells on it. If Harry and Voldemort, touched it together it would take them to wherever Sirius was at in that moment so he could be there to help Harry. Sirius didn't have any idea he'd be dead when he put the spells on the mirror. I think he just wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't alone. He didn't know the Prophecy and that Harry was destined to kill Voldemort."

Snape thought about it and nodded more to himself then to her. That sounded like Sirius. It would have been very clever and something he should have thought of. "What did you say Lupin is doing?" he asked, turning around halfway in the saddle.

It jostled her and she cried out," Oh, don't do that Professor, please!" Both of them looked down at the ripples of the waves below. They were very high in the sky and the dragon seemed to be taking on speed and finding his second wind.

Snape couldn't help himself, he grinned and she saw it.

"Ha, Ha," she glared back.

"Couldn't find a broom to ride, Miss Granger?" he asked and the dragon took a slow steep turn towards land. Snape stifled a chuckle when he heard her scream.

She composed herself and wound his shirt-tail twice around her wrist. "Lupin is going to be dressed as a Ministry wizard. He had a suit of new clothes as you know and he's going to try and get into the Department of Mysteries. If the portkey takes Harry and Voldemort to the last place Sirius was, it will be in the Room with an...an archway and a veil or curtain covering the entrance. Sirius died when he fell through." She stopped and squinted her eyes against the wind.

Snape glanced back. He wasn't sure whether the tears were from the wind or something else.

She continued, "I wasn't actually there when it happened."

"Why are you with me and what are we going to do?" he shouted back.

She was silent for a moment, and then leaned forward and spoke into his ear. "I'm hoping Lupin gets there before us. He has the time-turner. I wanted to see if I could help. I couldn't apparate and you were wounded, so I thought of the dragon. I thought you'd want to come. I'm not sure what we're going to do. Maybe talk somebody into taking Voldemort into custody." He heard her voice waver. "I don't know Professor. I just know that someone has to help, maybe Remus can help Harry."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen The Department of Mysteries

They landed in a quiet street, without traffic. Hermione watched as Snape said something to the dragon who walked off down the street, periodically sniffing at rubbish bins along the way; it's tail denting the sides of parked cars as it flicked it back and forth.

"This way," she said and stepped into the telephone box. Snape raised an eyebrow at it and stepped in beside her.

He watched as she reached up over his shoulder took the receiver off the hook and dialed, six two four four two. Hermione recognized the familiar female voice and sighed with relief. It said: "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Snape opened his mouth and Hermione interrupted, "Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape to see Professor Remus Lupin in the Department of Mysteries."

"Thank you," the voice said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

"Let's hope Remus has already been here," Hermione said and waited for the rattle of badges in the metal chute. She opened the slot at the noise and found two badges. The first was labeled Hermione Granger Visiting Elf Representative and the other, which she handed to Snape, read: Professor Severus Snape, Visiting Roma Representative.

He glanced at it as the voice in the box reminded them of the requirement to submit to a search and have their wands presented at the registration desk. The floor of the box then began its' descent.

"Oh hurry, hurry, hurry," Hermione whispered.

The voice interrupted her, "There has been an intruder located in The Department of Mysteries. All visitors are advised to remain at the front entrance of the Atrium until you are further notified."

"That has to be Harry and Voldemort," Hermione said, more to herself then the man that was crowded in with her. He was a head taller than she and she looked up into his face. They didn't speak as the lift moved slowly down to ground level.

The door open as it reached the Atrium floor and Hermione stepped out into a crowd moving towards the mantelpieces that lined the walls.

Someone rushed by and shouted at them, "Best run for your lives. Voldemort's in the building!"

Hermione turned and began to move against the tide. Snape was behind her.

"Miss Granger?" he shouted over the hubbub.

"Have your wand at the ready, Professor," she advised, "I know where we're going."

"I think that this is considered breaking and entering," Snape said, under his breath as they stepped into a lift. There were several panic-stricken wizards inside that looked at him. Hermione almost laughed. She was pounding the number nine button, Snape was standing at the back, his wand in his hand; looking very calm, but quite the picture. She imagined that she also looked as bad if not worse then he. Both of them were filthy, dressed in Romani clothing that was ripped and torn and his shirt was covered in dried blood.

"Young man," one of them said, and turned to her. She had forgotten for a moment that she had cut her hair and was dressed like a boy. "We need to get off this lift and we are going the wrong way!"

The lift stopped at his words and the door opened. The female voice announced: "Department of Mysteries". She and Snape stepped off and watched for a moment as the grill closed and the lift started to rise. They were left alone in a very quiet corridor lit by torches.

They turned to one another and silently, Hermione motioned to him to follow. She opened the door and stepped into the circular room. "Professor, I don't have a wand so I'm going to tell you what to do. Okay?"

He nodded and stared at the door they had come through.

"As soon as I close the door we need to mark it, the floor will rotate and we will try each door until it opens to the right room." She closed the door and in quick succession they moved from door to door until she recognized the correct room and led him through it.

They entered the amphitheater and witnessed, just in time, what was going on.

Harry stood on the stone dais in the center of the lowered floor just in front of the stone archway. Voldemort was in front of him his back to the archway where the black veil continued to wave rhythmically behind him. Voldemort had a hold of Harry's shirt and was off balance falling backward towards the veil.

Harry was pulling at his shirt, "Let go!" he was shouting.

Voldemort was taller and outweighed Harry and it looked like he was going to topple backwards and carry them both through. At that moment, Lupin was racing up the stairs and had run to the topmost level, and was reaching out frantically with one hand and grabbing for Harry's back.

Hermione stopped just behind Snape in the door, wringing his shirt in her hands and hugging his back, as she watched in horror.

"Harry!" Lupin shouted, grabbed hold and yanked. With that, Voldemort's hands flew out and he fell back disappearing, while Harry was enfolded into Lupin's arms and the two sailed backwards down the stairs. They tumbled to the floor and lay there in a heap.

Hermione let her breath out as she saw that both of them were just stunned and had started to move and hadn't broken their necks. She raced around Snape and down the stairs screaming, "Harry! Harry! Oh my gosh you survived!"

Harry was looking back up the stairs at the veil and then he dropped his head to stare at the mirror that he still held in his hand. Lupin was sitting next to him facing the opposite way and gasping. Hermione threw herself on the ground and wrapped her arms around her friend and burst into tears.

Harry glanced up at Snape over her shoulder and met his eyes. Snape held the gaze for a moment, stepped back and disappeared through the door which was crowded with onlookers.

---------------------

Harry arrived at Platform 9 ¾'s with Lupin at his side. Remus smiled at him and said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry. Have a good trip."

Harry nodded. They had both gotten their letters from Hogwarts; Harry's had gotten his earlier and it had been redelivered by his own owl, Hedwig. Remus' was from Dumbledore offering him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position again.

After the events at the Ministry, they had stayed together at No. 12 Grimmauld Place and had been content with each other's company.

"Right. See you there," he answered and turned to spot Hermione and Ron coming towards him. They were smiling at him. Hermione still looked odd to him. She still had not done the spell to let her hair grow out again and people around them were staring.

"Hello, Harry," she said gave him a quick hug and Harry shook Ron's hand. "Best get aboard and find a seat." They had very little trouble in securing a seat for themselves. Ginny was off down the corridor with Neville. She waved at them and continued to talk to friends. The word had immediately gotten out that Voldemort had been killed and the rumor mill was grinding away. The new Minster of Magic, Sebastian Bixby, had decided to be more discreet than his predecessor and had not told the Daily Prophet how the deed was done.

Harry glanced out the window and noticed the heads bent together. He assumed that word would leak out eventually. In the meantime, he rested his head against the seat and stared at his two friends. They were talking, which suited him fine. He hadn't felt like talking to anyone, not even to Remus for several days.

"Good thing we're leaving," Ron said, also looking out the window, "What with all the unexplained fires around London. Do you suppose they'll ever make Lamya go back to the island, or will he hang around all day? He's really giving the Department of Magical Creatures, Beast Division a difficult time. Dad says that they can't manage him at all."

Hermione smiled wanly, "Remus seems to think he'll get lonely and go home. I hope he does before Hagrid gets wind of him." Hermione glanced at Harry who was not smiling.

"Let's talk about something else, Ron. How was your stay with Remus, Harry?"

Harry nodded along with the jerk of the train starting. He answered, "It's been good."

"I'm so glad," she said, losing the smile. "Say you know I've been thinking about my career goals." They both turned to her. This time neither of them teased her. They had all grown more introspective.

"Oh yeah?" Ron slid down on the seat. "Tell us about it."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. He nodded and Harry followed his example.

"Well, I think I'll try and apply to the Ministry. I promised to help the elves at Azkaban you know," she shot a look at Harry and hurried on. "I think I'll work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures if they'll have me."

"I'm sure they would Hermione," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"I know it's a bit early to be thinking about it and all, but we have one more year after this and we need to focus on special studies," she said.

"Yeah, I agree," Ron reported. Harry and Hermione stared at him. "I've already decided what I'm going to do."

"Really!" Harry asked. "What's that Ron?"

"I'm going to take some special classes with Hagrid this year," Ron said sitting up and leaning forward enthusiastically. "You two will be in extra classes like McGonagall's transfiguration and Potion's since both of you passed your OWLS. I've decided to study magical creatures, too.

"Really Ron?" Hermione said, in surprise, "I didn't know you were interested."

"Well, I've met a whole lot of creatures that I didn't think I'd ever see before; you know, dragons and giants and such." His brow furrows and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was recalling their encounter with Aragog and the giant spiders.

Ron continued, "When I came back with Moses he taught me all kinds of things and I got to meet with the elves and sit in when they had their council with the house elves. It was really interesting. Plus," he lowered his voice and checked the door, "Moses told me about the gold in _Lamya_'s cave. Piles and piles of it, he said. Well a fellow could do nicely in becoming an explorer and a treasure hunter, don't you think."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again and both nodded without cracking a smile. Harry had never known Ron when he wasn't thinking about gold.

"Well that's not been done before Ron," Harry said. "But I think that _Lamya_ is one of those really intelligent animals. My feeling is that the gold he hoards is there because he protects it. Not sure it would be so easy to get any away from him."

Ron frowned and appeared to be considering it.. Hermione broke into a grin and turned to Harry. "Have you thought about what you want to do?" she asked.

Harry stared at her and opened his mouth and heard the words come out. Although he'd not given it any conscious thought, he answered, "I think I'd like teaching. I kind of liked teaching everyone Defense Against the Dark Arts and everything. Remus would probably be a big help."

"Oh that's interesting, Harry," Ron said.

"Yes, yes it is and you'd be good at it," Hermione nodded. "Well, Ron and I have to slip away Harry, We have our meeting with the other Prefects. Will you be alright?"

Harry smiled to reassure her. "I think that I can ride in a train compartment by myself Hermione."

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said, sitting her cat on the seat. It curled up lazily in the corner. "I wonder if they'll be telling us who the Head Girl and Boy are this year?"

Ron stood and opened the door and glanced back at Harry. "Will be back in a bit, mate."

"It's alright Ron," Harry said. "I'm fine."

Harry fell asleep in the empty compartment and didn't wake until they rolled into Hogsmeade station. He opened his eyes to find Crookshanks on his lap and the platform filling with people.

Ron popped back through the door and said, "Sorry we were gone so long, Harry."

Harry didn't question him. He avoided most of the people that he bumped into; Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Instead, he made his way through the crowd with Ron at his side.

They headed for the coaches. Hermione caught up with them, out-of-breath. "I had to help some of the first years find Hagrid. Heaven knows he's big enough to see. What's the matter, Ron?"

Ron was standing staring at the coaches as the thestrals rocked them gently with their body motions. "They really are ugly aren't they?" he gasped.

Hermione turned to Harry and Harry understood the look on Ron's face. "Get in Ron," Harry said and opened the door. The boy had grown over the holidays and almost had to fold himself to fit. Hermione followed him. The rest of the coach was empty. "So you've seen the thestrals," Harry said quietly.

"You did?" Hermione asked, turning on Ron. "But…but who died. Who did you see die Ron?"

Harry watched his friend pale. Ron stuttered and then said it quickly, "Peter Pettigrew."

They both stared at him dumbfounded, "Pettigrew!" Hermione hissed in astonishment. Harry remained silent and waited.

"I…killed him," Ron said.

Hermione inhaled sharply and looked at Harry and then back to Ron. "How…how?" she asked.

Ron studied his feet and then looked out the window. The evening was warm and beautiful and Harry could plainly see his face.

"I was down in the dungeons waiting for someone to come back and find me when this great big snake came along. It was nosing around me and I got scared and started stunning rats and tossing them to it. It's sort of like feeding Buckbeak in a way," Ron was mumbling to himself. "You know, just throwing feed out and having them catch it mid-air."

He gulped. "I grabbed hold of a rat and didn't notice that it had a toe missing and…and I tossed it; and just as the snake took hold he, well-he transformed." There was a dead silence and he finished, "That snake had this huge swollen lump right… right in the middle." Ron was rubbing his stomach unconsciously. "I think he'll be digesting that meal for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen The Sorting Ceremony

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was so excited that no one paid attention to his quiet mood. He sat looking at Dumbledore, who's blue eyes wandered in his direction several times. He didn't even hear the Sorting Hat sing happily of a new era for Hogwarts, free of the dark clouds of war.

Everyone was clapping enthusiastically when Harry was silently pleading with the headmaster to not bring his name up during his opening speech. The Sorting Ceremony was underway and it gave Harry a moment to survey the head table. He caught Hagrid's eye and his friend grinned at him from the dense tangled beard. Harry smiled and nodded to him. Remus was also glancing at him periodically as one student after another took center stage and tried on the Sorting hat.

Harry found it difficult to let his gaze wander down the table to where Snape sat. He finally leaned back to let Ron shield his view and he looked quickly. It was very quick, but Harry had a chance to look at the Potion's Master.

Snape was looking back. They exchanged a brief glance that left an electric tingle running along Harry's spine. He quickly turned away and studied the grain in the table. Snape definitely looked different and had caused a stir in the hall. He was seated, dressed very neatly in a midnight-blue suit and robe and his hair was still a dark brown color and clean!

There was a mumbled conversation going on around Harry at their table as Professor McGonagall removed the three-legged stool. Harry heard snatches of words like: Dark Lord, Malfoys, Ministry and assorted jumbled and inaccurate versions of how Voldemort died.

"Harry," Ron whispered, leaning into him. "Did you notice that Malfoy and his goons aren't here?"

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. There were empty seats. He'd been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed Draco's familiar voice usually directed his way and egging him on. He nodded and noticed as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"We welcome you all, new students and old for another year at Hogwarts. Happily, I can announce that the news is true, Voldemort is dead." There was thunderous applause and Dumbledore nodded, his bushy eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "I'm afraid that how and when this happened will remain a mystery to us all for awhile. But we are assured that life will return to normal and we will do the same."

"I have the pleasure of announcing that the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has again been filled with someone most of you already know, Mr. Remus Lupin." Dumbledore turned and bowed to Remus who stood briefly and waved to the shouts and hurrahs from his former students. His appearance had also changed, he was more youthful and his face was not as waxen and pale.

Harry clapped and stood along with others who favored his friend, which included all of the Gryffindors and most of the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When they had settled and Dumbledore once again had their attention, he smiled and continued, "I also have the pleasure of announcing that Head Girl and Head Boy have been chosen for this coming term. As you may or may not know, these students are chosen by the teachers. This year I have the pleasure to announce their names. Please come forward and receive your badges when I call your names."

Harry was gripping the table, filled with anxiety. He remembered the feeling he'd had when he'd learned that Hermione and Ron were chosen as Prefects. He also remembered what Dumbledore had told him the last day of term only months before. He wasn't sure he was ready for another year of notoriety if he were chosen. He was also thinking how strange it would be to go through an entire year without it.

"Head Girl," Dumbledore said, "is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." He smiled and clapped as Hermione stood and walked proudly to the front of the hall. He shook her hand and handed her a badge. She turned and smiled happily at the room. Harry noticed almost everyone was clapping.

Head Boy," Dumbledore continued, "is Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff." Ernie stood and walked to the front while his House went wild with joy. Harry clapped along with everyone else, even though there were many who turned in his direction to stare at him. Hermione's smile faded slightly as she clapped along with the students and staff. She was also looking at him.

They were applauded back to their seats and Dumbledore proceeded to give his opening announcements. The feast started immediately after.

"I don't understand it, Harry!" Hermione pinned her badge on and was turning to him. "Almost everyone knows that you killed Voldemort. I mean this place is a leaky cauldron when it comes to gossip. Ginny knew and Ron and me. We've all told everyone that you did it. I would think that should have counted for something!" Her eyes were sparked in anger. She threw a glance at the head table and Dumbledore.

Harry laid his fork down, not feeling terribly hungry. He knew it wasn't from having not received the Head Boy position. He'd felt the same for days. "It's alright Hermione. I think it's great that Ernie got it."

Ron was watching him and turned to his own plate. "Whatever you say mate," he mumbled. "I think it's a dirty shame."

Harry nudged him in the arm. "That counts more than anything," he said and smiled at his friend.

As soon as he could easily escape the table without attracting to much attention or gossip, he made an excuse to leave his friends behind. He walked out into the dark hallway alone. His feet led him towards the dungeons instead of towards the marble stairway and Gryffindor tower.

His thoughts drifted to Azkaban and how Hogwarts looked shiny and clean compared to the prison. He let the thoughts buzz through his head. It stopped him from fully experiencing the dull pain that seemed to rise periodically in his chest. He couldn't understand why he was hurting and disinterested in what was going on around him. He walked the dungeon corridor towards Snape's office and living quarters. Harry had not seen him since he was in the Department of Mysteries.

He walked slowly, hesitant to have the meeting that he knew was coming. He wanted it but was afraid of the outcome. Then, he heard voices. It was Remus and Snape standing in Snape's quarters with the door open. Harry held his breath and slipped along the wall until he could hear the conversation.

"I have to be honest with him, Severus," Remus was saying. "Please try and understand that I am not trying to cause any more grief between us. Indeed, I am here to make peace. You have your new family and I have nothing. I am close to Harry, he was my closest friends' son and I love him. We need a chance to have a fresh start with our lives. Give us time and we will settle in with one another. He has no other family."

"He has no other family?" Snape asked, coolly.

"I don't mean to be cruel, Severus, or bring back painful memories," Remus continued. "And…and I owe you a lot. I realize, I think for the first time, how much effort you have put into saving him and protecting him. I will be forever grateful and that is why I've come to you tonight. He is a young man, Severus and I think capable of making up his own mind. He needs to make the choice to be with me. He needs to know the truth."

Snape's cool deep voice echoed in the hallway. It was tinged with anger. "You will not give on this will you? Even if it hurts him? I promise you it will Lupin. It will haunt him." A chair scraped against the floor and Harry could see shadows moving in the room. A warm glow emanated from a fire and it was clear that neither of the men knew that the door stood ajar.

Harry closed his eyes and pleaded for them to continue. They did.

"He knows most of it anyway," Snape said. "He even asked me directly."

"But you didn't tell him," Remus said. "You didn't because he would have told me."

Harry heard a moan, and the Severus spoke, "I don't know! Do you understand that? I don't know if he is my son. Lily didn't tell anyone. We both know that he looks like James Potter and Lily. I have always taken it for granted that he is James Potter's son."

Lupin moved so that Harry could see him in the crack of the door. "I knew about how you felt about her, Severus. I was there that night. I was about to transform into the werewolf and I ran into the woods and I saw you two together. I knew and I never told James. I think he would have understood if she had told him and I know eventually that she would have willingly told him about your relationship. Lily cared about you even though you made her promise to keep it a secret. That's what you did didn't you?"

"What do you want?" Snape asked in frustration. His words sounded as if they were wrenched from his throat. "I made her promise not to tell anyone to keep her safe. I was already involved in… with him. I was already spying for the Dark Lord. She was trying to get me to quit before I got hurt or in trouble." There was a pause and Snape continued, "She didn't love me."

Harry studied Lupin as he watched the hidden figure of Snape.

"Severus," Lupin spoke so softly that Harry leaned over to hear. "I know for a fact that James loved her and I know that she loved him, too. There was someone else there before she decided to marry him and that was you and then you left. You left her. I'm not sure I can forgive you for that. I saw what it did to her. No one else knew-ever!"

Lupin seemed to run out of energy but continued," I'm going to tell you something and I want you to think it over. I will shut up afterward and not bring this subject up again unless you come to me. As I've said, I intend to take care of Harry until he finishes school. I want him to be with me. I also want him to have a choice the choice." Lupin straightened and took a deep breath. "James Potter couldn't have children, Severus. He'd caught a disease when he was young and he couldn't be healed...let's just say that Lily couldn't have gotten pregnant by him; nor by me, if you have that on your mind. I'm sure I don't have to tell you why. So that leaves one person and only one. I have known it and believed in my heart all of these years and withheld it because I hated you so much."

"He looks like Potter," Snape said softly. He acts like him."

"I suppose all of us looked for that in him from the very beginning. We wanted to see it, I know I did. He really looks more like you and Lily. As for acting like James, I think not. I was with him much more than anyone else and there are differences. If you have been hard on him because you thought he was James' son, then you have something to feel badly about. Now that the Dark Lord is dead, Harry's features have changed. The burden has also come off your shoulders Severus. Look at him again."

There was total silence and Harry was holding his breath, feeling tears running down his own cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen The Briar and The Rose

Classes started the next day. Harry sat at the breakfast table and stared at the head table. He almost missed his mouth with the forkful of eggs when Hermione sat down.

"Harry are you okay?" she asked and sipped at her coffee. "Ron said that you were already in bed when he went up.

"Just tired is all," Harry mumbled and caught the fork in time.

She studied him and then leaned in. "We have Potions first thing this morning. It's his special class. Do you think he's going to treat us any differently then he did before?" She turned slightly on the bench and stared up at the head table. Snape's place was empty.

"Oh, that's strange. I've never known Professor Snape to be absent."

Harry nodded and said, "It's early."

"You know he positively looks human with his new clothes and everything. I think that he feels safe enough now to be himself. He's got everyone talking anyway," she murmured as Ron slipped in beside her.

He was beaming, "Hagrid is going to give me lessons on training dragons. Charlie's too busy and he's still in Egypt so I can't wait for him. Sent him a letter though."

Harry chewed the eggs longer so that he didn't have to comment.

"Talk about letters," Hermione said as an owl dropped down in front of her. It proffered the leg with a little pouch that she dropped a knut into.

"You aren't still taking the Daily Prophet are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Rita Skeeter and I have developed a rather strange relationship," she answered, her brow furrowed as she skimmed the headline. Then she smiled broadly and laughed as she handed the paper to Harry. Ron stood and leaned over the table to read along. Others in the room were sharing theirs as well.

The headlines read: EX-WEREWOLF KILLS VOLDEMORT AND IS AWARDED MERLIN 1ST CLASS BY NEW MINISTER.

Harry glanced up at the table where Lupin had blushed a shade of scarlet that matched Gryffindor colors and Dumbledore was leaning over talking animatedly to him.

They read the story of Lupin's adventures in the Department of Ministry as a ministry employee who happened to capture Voldemort as he attacked the Ministry in force with several dozen Death Eaters.

Hermione was whispering aloud as she skimmed the article and read out sections. "'_Newly appointed Law Enforcement employee Remus Lupin was responsible for the eradication of the worlds' most evil wizard when he took on Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters in a duel that is indescribable.' _I bet, since it didn't take place," Hermione whispered.

She kept reading and didn't look up when Ron leaned in and asked, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"She kept her promise and didn't mention you at all, Harry. Everything is fabricated. It's the first time that I allowed Rita to tell a lie since… well, forever as you well know," she replied and kept her nose to the paper.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry nodded. "I owe you one."

"I bet that new Minister of Magic, Sebastian…" he leaned over Hermione and read the article, "Bixby. I bet he was happy to go along with it all. Made the Ministry all look like shiny new coins," Ron said.

"Remus deserves it," Harry said and watched the man continue to blush effusively.

"Someone else does too," Hermione said absently, still reading and running her hand over her bare neck.

Harry knew who she meant.

"Time for class," Ron said. "Later, see you at lunch!"

Hermione folded the paper and glanced at Harry. "Ready?" He nodded feeling the surge of nervousness rising up.

--------------

The classroom door was open and the few of them that were taking the class filed in to the all too familiar classroom. Cauldrons were placed at the desks and they each took a place behind one.

His deep baritone resounded throughout the silent classroom and no one turned to look at their teacher.

"Good. I see that you are well enough informed to come into class and be ready to work without noise and commotion. The potion that we will be studying is written on the board. I should not have to tell you what to do." Snape said, walking slowly down the aisle between two rows of desks. Hermione was on one side of the aisle and Harry on the other. They had both laid out their scales and weights and had lined up shiny clean vials.

Snape walked to his platform desk and stood in front of it. He was very close to Harry's desk. He was, however, looking directly at Hermione. "Miss Granger would you mind standing in for me and answering any questions the class might have. I wish to speak to Mr. Potter in private." He turned to Harry and said, "Follow me."

Harry sat his quill down and stood. He looked over at Hermione who was holding a vial in her hand, her mouth hung open and she was staring at Snape in disbelief.

Harry hurried after the man.

Snape opened a door next to the classroom, the one that Harry knew led to his private quarters. He stepped in and was followed by Snape. The room was a surprise. It was a study, with heavy leather furniture and warm brightly colored carpets. It was lit with large windows that looked out on the courtyard.

"Would you like to sit," Snape offered.

Harry shook his head and watched him wander to the window. Although they were below ground, magic had been used to present the illusion of an open window. The grounds were visible and Harry thought it represented Snape's favorite view.

Snape spoke with his back to Harry, "Are you upset that you were not made Head Boy?" He glanced back to wait for the answer.

"No," Harry answered. "I think I've had enough of being in the spotlight."

"Good," Snape said. "I was the one who voted against it." He turned and raised his eyebrows. " I didn't want to explain to the staff what you had done to deserve it."

Harry said quietly. "I'd prefer it that way."

"I do think you deserved it," Snape said and watched him.

"Professor…," Harry began and was interrupted.

"Harry, when you are in my private study you may call me Mr. Snape…or Severus if you like," Snape said it and turned back to the window as if he were struggling to keep his composure.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and slowly walked over to the window. "I didn't have a chance to thank you… for all you've done." He stood next to him and surveyed the courtyard. After a moment he was able to continue, "I was hoping that we could become friends." Harry turned to look him in the face. The dark eyes gave nothing away and he added quickly, "Perhaps that's stretching it too far." He bit his lip and put his hands behind his back, once again turning to the window.

Minutes ticked by and Harry was about to excuse himself and return to the classroom, feeling his own embarrassment rise like shame on his face.

"I will be joining Petra and Moses for dinner tonight. The _kumpania_ will be breaking up and moving into winter headquarters. They have brought the _vardos_," Snape turned slightly, "the wagons, to Hogsmeade and will encamp near Hogwarts down in the meadow by Hagrid's hut. Would you like to join us?"

Harry gulped and nodded, feeling pleased. "Yes, yes I'd like that."

Snape nodded and said, "Meet me at the gate this evening after supper and we will walk." Then Snape turned to face him more directly. "You may invite your friends as well."

Harry held back the smile threatening to break out on his face. He answered calmly, "I will, thank you."

Snape dropped his head for a moment. "There is something I wish to tell you."

"It's not necessary," Harry said, suddenly very frightened. "I'm going to live with Remus at the end of term. We are good for one another. Still, I think here is a lot of room in my life for other people, lots of room. It's going to take time, I think to sort out my life."

"I want you to know that I think you are incredibly brave," Snape said quietly, studying him with a blank expression. "I'm very proud of you."

Harry felt his heart leap in his chest. He fought off what he wanted to say by asking another question, "Will Ramond be in the camp with Petra and Moses?"

Snape seemed mildly surprised and shook his head. "I will see him from time to time, but he is with his people."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, kindly. "I'm sure you'll miss him."

"I am not his real father," Snape said. There was no sign of pain in the eyes, there was nothing to read there.

Harry backed up and headed for the door and said quickly, "Thank you for the invitation." He returned to the classroom and made a half-hearted attempt to produce the potion. Snape made no comment when the time was up and he handed in a vial of sticky yellow stuff in the bottom of it that wasn't anything like Hermione's golden liquor.

--------------

The sun scorched the western sky a deep orange as it began it's journey to the other side of the world. Harry and Ron and Hermione joined Snape at the gates to Hogwarts. They were all dressed in casual clothing.

They walked in the twilight in silence. They could see the lights dancing in the distance, smell the wood smoke and hear the music being played as they walked towards the woods and the open meadow near Hagrid's hut.

Harry took in the deep fragrant smell of grass, the pine pitch of the tall firs in the woods and lagged behind a step. He watched with amusement as Hermione slipped an arm through Snape's and Ron's arms as they walked along. The two men didn't miss a step.

They walked towards the encampment and Harry could see the shadows of the dancers and the people milling around bonfires. Drums were pulsing in the darkness and a lone figure played a fiddle. He smiled to himself as he envisioned Moses strolling around the fire playing. It felt good to be alive and heading towards a party and yet his heart ached. Snape had not been able to tell him the truth.

He stopped as they neared the ring of light. A soft voice brushed past his ear like a dandelion on the wind. He remembered it, the child voice of the half-elf, half-gypsy, Ramond. It said, "Mi Phral (my brother), T'aves mansa, (come with me)," Harry could hear the Romani words. There were some that he did not understand.

Harry stopped and leaned against a tree just outside the circle of burning fires and people and wagons.

"He says, 'Come and dance with me, brother. We will ride the wind together.' It was Snape's voice. He was standing behind him in the dark. The half-elf child had used a human as a conduit once again. A moment later, Snape spoke again, this time the elf child's voice was not present. "Ramon sends his greetings."

"Is he with you like that all the time?" Harry asked.

"No," came the reply. "He knows when I need to see him and he comes then."

Harry turned and said, "Dumbledore knew didn't he? He knew about my mother and you. He must have, he always seems to know everything," Harry continued to watch the camp activity. "That's why he trusted you."

Snape stood in the dark and didn't speak.

Harry pushed himself away from the tree and started back to the castle, brushing past the man. He couldn't join the group feeling the way he did.

"Harry..." Snape stopped him.

"The truth is not going to change my mind about James Potter or my mother," Harry whispered. "I've lived all my life believing they were my parents. As far as I'm concerned they were my parents and they loved me. But I've grown up and I've learned that my mother loved two men and one of them is still alive. It doesn't matter who was there first. She loved them both. What everyone fails to understand is that I can't feel them or talk to them or have them sitting in the Quidditch stands cheering for me. I don't have them here!" He pointed his finger at the ground in frustration. "I can't touch them and you should understand that!"

There was a long pause and then he continued, glancing back in Snape's direction. "I've decided that it's okay to start all over again and not let the memory of Voldemort haunt me forever." He stopped, breathless, feeling tears welling up inside. "If we never speak to each other again I want you to know I wouldn't feel ashamed to tell people...that your my father. You had two sons and one of them is still here. I'm sorry that you lost your wife and child, I'm sorry at the way things turned out for both of us," he said quickly and turned away again. "I won't tell anyone, you know, not if you don't want me to."

"Lupin..." Snape began.

"No!" Harry snapped. "I want to be with Remus because I care about him, but that does not mean there can be no one else in my life! Now what is it going to take for you to stop denying me?" he asked, pleading with the man standing in the dark. There was silence. "Fine! I guess I have my answer." He headed into the dark back towards the school.

There was moment of silence and then Snape called after him, "Chavo!"

Harry stopped, his back turned to the man. Snape walked up behind him and said, "Real courage is when you know you've been defeated before you begin, and yet you begin anyway and see it through to the end, no matter the outcome. That is what I saw in you over the past few weeks. If I should fail to show the same amount of courage, then I am failing you. I don't deserve this- a relationship with you-but I cannot turn you away. Don't give up on me."

Harry turned and saw the flickering firelight wash over Snape's face; there was something there that pulled at his heart and he struggled not to go to him. He stood waiting and the man finally stepped forward and offered his hand. "Come and join me. We'll walk into camp together."

Latcho Drom (Happy Journey) Natasha

(Natasha's note: I doubt that one of Rowling's books would ever turn out this way and there is much evidence to indicate that Harry is truly James and Lily's son., but it was fun to write it this way. I hope you die-hard Harry Potter fans will forgive the literary license I have taken. I just had to make Snape Harry's father in one story!)


End file.
